The Camping Trip
by Demon lost in Darkness
Summary: Vegeta is forced to go on a camping trip with Goku. A new person arrives on the sean, will Vegeta survive, or have to kill Goku and the others first. Read and find out. @};-
1. Default Chapter

An: I decided to lay off the romances for a while and start on a funny one. I hope you like it. I know some of my other stories have had bad spelling in them, but I'm trying my best to keep you peoples happy and work on it. Enjoy. :)  
  
  
  
  
By: Goten's baby dragon  
Camping Trip  
Part 1: Forced to go  
  
Vegeta sat on the living room couch flipping through the channels  
at a fast speed. He had now gone through all the channels for the 15th  
time and still hadn't found something to watch. Vegeta had nothing   
better to do since he blew up the gravity machine for the 3ed time this  
month, and Bulma wasn't to happy about it.  
  
"Stupid TV never has anything good to watch," Vegeta said as he  
continued to flip through the channels.  
  
" Hey Vegeta, what ya doing," Goku asked as he teleported in front of  
Vegeta.  
  
"Get out of my way," Vegeta said in a low and angry tone.  
  
"Oh so ya watching TV huh. I thought you would be training," Goku said   
still standing in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Get out of my way Kakarot," Vegeta said.  
  
"Did you blow up the gravity machine again," Goku asked not even   
bothering to move.  
  
"YES I BROKE THAT DAMN CONTRAPTION, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY," Vegeta yelled, now very annoyed with Goku.  
  
"Gosh Vegeta you don't have to yell at me," Goku said as he moved out  
of Vegeta's way.  
  
"Why are you over here," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Glad you asked. I came to ask if you and Trunks wanted to go camping  
with me, Gohan, and Goten," Goku asked.  
  
"No," Vegeta said.  
  
"Awww come on Vegeta it will be fun," Goku said.  
  
"No," Vegeta said again.  
  
"Just us guys, no yelling wives and there frying pans," Goku said.  
  
"Kakarot, it is your mate that hits you with a frying pan, not mine,"  
Vegeta said.  
  
"You want me to start," Bulma said as she walked in to the living room.  
  
"No," Vegeta said not even turning around to look at her.  
  
"I think I should. This is the 3ed time in one month you have broken that  
machine," Bulma said.  
  
"So, you can fix it," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah I can fix it, it's just do I actually want to fix it," Bulma said.  
  
"You better fix it," Vegeta said now turning around to look at her.  
  
"You can't tell me to do any thing MR. Ya know I could just see if you   
like fixing the thing yourself," Bulma said.  
  
"But I need to train," Vegeta said.  
  
" You don't NEED to train," Bulma said.  
  
"Um do you want me to go," Goku said.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta said.  
  
"No Goku you stay right here," Bulma said. " Now if you NEED to train  
then I think you should go on this camping trip."  
  
"No. I will not go camping with that buffoon," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh yes you will if you really want the machine fixed," Bulma said. Vegeta  
was now speech less giving Bulma the death glare.  
  
"So does this mean Vegeta is coming," Goku asked.  
  
"Yes," Bulma said.  
  
"No," Vegeta said. Goku was now very confused and looking back and  
forth at the two.  
  
"Oh yes you are. If you go, I will have fixed your little machine by the time you get back," Bulma said.  
  
"You will," Vegeta said in a surprised but confused voice.  
  
"Yep," Bulma said. " So Goku how long are you staying there?"  
  
"About a week," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah that's just enough time for me to get it done," Bulma said.  
  
"A WEEK," Vegeta yelled out.  
  
"Yep," Goku said.  
  
"I'm NOT going to stay with you for a week," Vegeta said.  
  
"Do you want that machine fixed," Bulma asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Then you'll go with Goku," Bulma said as she stared at Vegeta with that  
'do it now' look and Vegeta sighed and turned around.  
  
"Ok then I'll come here at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow to pick you up," Goku said then he vanished.  
  
"You better go get packing," Bulma said.  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta said as he got up off the couch and walked up the   
stares.  
  
"Oh and tell Trunks to pack as well," Bulma called out at Vegeta as he   
walked up the stars. Vegeta just waved his hand once behind him  
for an 'ok' as he continued to walk up the stars.  
  
"Hey it's not like you had anything better to do any way," Bulma said as  
Vegeta slammed the door to the room.  
  
~At 5:59 in the morning~  
  
" Dad, I'm to tired to get up now," Trunks whined.  
  
"Do bad, that baka Kakarot is going to get us any second now," Vegeta  
said.  
  
"Ok," Trunks said in a lazy attitude as he slowly crawled out of bed.  
  
"Veggi are you here," Goku yelled from down stares.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BAKA, MY MATE IS STILL ASLEEP," Vegeta yelled  
at Goku from the top of the stares.  
  
"NOT ANY MORE," Bulma screamed out from the room.  
  
"Now look at what you did," Vegeta said.  
  
"What did I do," Goku said.  
  
"You woke my mate you dumb ass," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey where is Goten," Trunks asked as he walked out of his room.  
  
"Out side," Goku said.  
  
"Ok," Trunks said as he slid down the railing and ran out the door and Vegeta slowly fallowed by walking down the stares.  
  
"Hey Veggi where is your bag," Goku asked. Vegeta heeled up a dino cap   
as he walked by Goku and out the door. " Lazy," Goku said as he fallowed   
Vegeta out the door.  
  
"At least I'm covenant," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, well where is your tent," Goku asked and Vegeta just held up   
another Dino cap.  
  
" You are very lazy Vegeta. Where did you get the Dino caps any way,"  
Goku asked.  
  
" My mate's stupid father makes them, baka. I get them for free," Vegeta  
said.  
  
"That's a really big bag Goten," Trunks said, " what do you have in there  
any way?"  
  
"I have my compass, a portable fan, 7 pares of clothes, pillow, tent,   
sun block, sleeping bag, gum, gameboy, batteries, CD player, 8 CDs,  
tube float, goggles, a map of the area, 2 big bags of chips, 15 candy bars, and my tooth brush a tooth paste," Goten said.  
  
"That's a lot," Trunks said.  
  
"Hey why don't you have a bag," Goten asked.  
  
"I have my dino caps. This one has my clothes, this one has my training   
gear, this one has lots of junk food, and this one has my sleeping bag  
and pillow," Trunks said.  
  
" I wish I had a Dino cap, but mom says they are to expensive and a   
whist of money," Goten said.  
  
"Let me ask you this, did mom pack your bag," Gohan asked Goten.  
  
"Yep," Goten answered.  
  
"That's what I thought," Gohan said.  
  
"Well let's go," Goku said as he turned Super Saiyan and put on his bag.  
  
"What are you going Super Saiyan for," Vegeta asked.  
  
"The place is fare away and if we want to make it before night fall we have to go super," Goku said.  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta said as he, and every body else went super and flu off.  
  
~At 5:30 p.m.~  
  
"Finally we made it," Goku said as he landed in a grassy clearing next to   
a lake and a forest.  
  
"Good, I'm tired," Goten said as he landed on the ground with a thump.  
  
"I told you not to pack so much," Goku said.  
  
"All I had in my bag was my fan, tent, pillow, sleeping bag, chips, candy bars, gameboy, CD player with the CD's, and gum. Mom added every thing else," Goten said.  
  
"I guess we should set up camp now," Gohan said as he dropped his bag to the ground.  
  
" Whatever," Vegeta said as he pressed the button on the Dino cap and  
tossed it on the ground. The Dino cap opened to revel a large tent.  
  
"Wow that's big," Goten said as he looked at the tall, wide green tent.  
  
"Yeah well the woman wouldn't let me have the small house so I had to  
settle with this," Vegeta said as he walked in.  
  
"I think it's to tall for you," Goku said as he stared at the tent.  
  
"What was that Kakarot," Vegeta said.  
  
"Nothing," Goku said as he dug through his bag to find his tent.  
  
"Come on in Trunks, and set up your stuff," Vegeta said.  
  
"But I wanted to be in Goten's tent," Trunks whined.  
  
"Whatever, it doesn't mater to me," Vegeta said as he closed his flap for  
the door and laid down on his blown up mattress and turned on a small  
battery powered TV, and started flipping channels.  
  
"Wow Veggi this is nice," Goku said as he popped his head in to look.  
  
"I know, now get out," Vegeta said.  
  
" Wow and a blow up bed too," Goku said as he walked in and hoped on   
Vegeta's bed bouncing him up a little.  
  
"Get off my bed," Vegeta said getting very angry at Goku.  
  
"It's so comfy," Goku said still laying on the bed but with his eyes closed.  
  
"GET OUT, YOU BAKA," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm going," Goku said as he walked out.  
  
"I'm going to kill Kakarot before this trip is over if he keeps this up,"   
Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
  
~At 8:00 p.m.~  
  
"Damn it I'm hungry can't you start that fire any faster," Vegeta said as he sat on a rock by where the fire was going to be.  
  
"I can't get the fire to start though," Goku said who was kneeling on the   
ground rubbing two sticks together.  
  
"This is never going to work," Vegeta said.  
  
"But I saw a guy on TV start a fire this why, he rubbed to sticks together,  
or was it rocks," Goku said as he got up and graved two rock and began  
rubbing them together.  
  
"Baka," Vegeta said as he went in his tent and came back out with a   
lighter. Vegeta got on the other side on the pile of wood and lit it with   
the lighter.  
  
"Oh wow look Veggi it worked," Goku said as he dropped the rocks and   
looked at the blazing fire.  
  
"Yea, right," Vegeta said with little amusement as he looked at the fool  
he called Kakarot looking at the fire like a little amazed 4 year old.  
  
" Great, now we can cook," Gohan said.  
  
"Cook what," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um.........." Gohan said as he looked over at Goku for a answer.  
  
"I thought we had food," Goku said.  
  
"I have chips," Goten said as he crammed another hand full of chips into   
his mouth.  
  
"And I have candy bars," Trunks said as he bit a Baby Ruth.  
  
"Ok, good enough for me," Goku said as he ran over to where the two boys  
sat on the ground.  
  
"No, we can't eat that for dinner," Gohan said.  
  
"Then what are we going to eat," Goku asked.  
  
"Um......." Gohan said as he looked around, " fish."   
  
"I love fish great idea, but where are we going to find fish," Goku asked.  
  
"In the lake stupid," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh ok. Who wants to go fishing," Goku asked.  
  
"I do," Goten said as he sued up off the ground.  
  
"Me too," Trunks said as he sued up as well.  
  
"Ok, how about you Gohan," Goku asked.  
  
"Count me out of this one," Gohan said as he sat down by the fire.  
  
"How about you Veggi," Goku asked.  
  
"No why, and stop calling me that, my name is Vegeta," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok then, lets go," Goku said as he, Goten, and Trunks ran to the lake  
and striped out of all there clothing then dived into the water.  
  
"Last chance," Goku called out.  
  
"I'm still not going to," Vegeta said.  
  
"That goes dub bal for me," Gohan said.  
  
"But the water's nice and warm," Goku said.  
  
"Just catch a damn fish and leave me a loan," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok," Goku said as he dived under water.  
  
~After Dinner~  
  
"Wow that was good," Goku said as he rubbed his belly and laid down   
on the soft grass.  
  
"Yeah it was good on the inside. Tomorrow I'm cooking," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why, wasn't I a good cook," Goku asked.  
  
"No, you burnt mine," Vegeta said.  
  
"You dropped my first one on the ground then burnt my last on," Gohan  
said.  
  
"Mine wasn't cooked long enough," Trunks said.  
  
"And mine still had the bones," Goten said.  
  
"Every body's fish had bones in them," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah well mommy always took out the bones," Goten said.  
  
"Well you got it made, my mom can't even cook," Trunks said.  
  
"Yes, but when she tries it's a lot better that Kakarot's cooking," Vegeta  
said.  
  
"Ok, ok, tomorrow Vegeta can try cooking," Goku said.  
  
"Hey I've cooked before," Vegeta said.  
  
"When," Goku asked.  
  
"On some kind of grill thing out side," Vegeta said.  
  
"So then how good where they," Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know it started raining and they all got wet so nobody ate them,"  
Vegeta said.  
  
"Well that's great to know," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah well, if it hadn't of rained, I'm sure they would have been the best  
hot dogs ever," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah well we'll see how good the fish are tomorrow," Goku said.  
  
"We're having fish again," Vegeta complained.  
  
"Well do you see anything else to eat," Gohan said.  
  
"Well then can't you kill a deer or something," Vegeta said.  
  
"NO. Not a deer, there to cute," Goten said.  
  
"Well then kill an ugly Dinosaur," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why don't you kill what where going to eat then, since you're so worried  
about it," Gohan said.  
  
"I didn't see you hop in that lake and catch a fish, why don't you go kill  
something, besides I like killing something worth killing," Vegeta said  
the he glanced over at Goku.  
  
"Well I didn't see you hop in the lake either," Gohan said.  
  
"I don't want to get wet," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well you're going to have to get wet if you want to wash off," Goku said.  
  
"What is the point in that, you'll just smell like a nasty fish after that. Now I wish that woman would have given me that small house, that way I   
could take a real shower," Vegeta said.  
  
"Whatever Vegeta," Goku said.  
  
~*~TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 ~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well did ya like it. I hope so. I also hope I did good on the spelling. Well tell me what you think about it and I'll try and review soon. :) 


	2. An unusual Visitor

AN: Thank you for reading this far. Thanks for the review too, I enjoy reading them, good or bad. (Normally if it's bad it's about my shitty spelling LOL) Any way, I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Sorry for any miss spelling. :)  
  
  
  
By: Goten's baby dragon  
Camping Trip  
Part 2: An unusual visitor  
  
~The next day~  
  
Vegeta was ruddily woken up at 6:34 a.m. the next morning by  
an awful nose. Vegeta woke up and covered his face with the pillow but  
he could still hear the nose.  
  
"Dam it what is that," Vegeta said as he sat up and looked out his door.  
All the other tent doors where closed so that meant nobody was awake  
yet. Vegeta then turned around to find a big lump on his bed.  
  
"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is," Vegeta moaned as he pulled   
the covers back with a jerk; and there in his bed was Goku sleeping with  
drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE," Vegeta yelled waking Goku  
up.  
  
"Oh good morning Veggi," Goku said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh, Gohan was snoring, and there wasn't any room in Goten's tent so I  
came in here, since you don't snore and all," Goku said.  
  
"I didn't say you could come in my tent and sleep," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well I thought you would be mad at me if I woke you up to asked you,  
so I just laid down," Goku said.  
  
"Did it EVER accrue to you of how I would be when I found you in my bed  
in the morning," Vegeta asked with a vain popping out of his head.  
  
"Um......................................nope," Goku said with a sleepy smile.  
  
"Well here is that answer to your question, GET OUT," Vegeta said as he  
graved Goku by the arm and tossed him out of the tent. Goku landed out   
side on the ground with a thump.  
  
"Ow," Goku said as he got up off the ground. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks  
where looking out there tent doors and saw the whole thing.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask," Gohan said as he went back into his tent.  
  
"That had to hurt," Goten said. Goku started to walk back to Gohan's  
tent when his stomach growled.  
  
"I'm so hungry," Goku said. Then Goku looked up and saw a fish jump out  
of the water.  
  
"Yummy breakfast," Goku said as he striped down and dived in the water  
to see if he could catch a big fish. Goku popped his head out of the water  
and heard a strange nose that started to grow louder.  
  
"What's that," Goku asked as he looked up in the sky. All the student the  
clouds moved and Goku could see a hover bike coming up fast and two  
police hover cars fallowing close behind.  
  
"Wow," Goku said, then the police shoot at the bike and the motor blew  
up and it started to fall mere the lake. The person hoped out of the bike  
and landed in the lake before the bike hit a rock and blew up in a blaze  
of fire.  
  
"She's a goner, lets go," One police car said to the other.  
  
"Ok," The other car replied and they flew off.  
  
"Wow, are you ok sir," Goku asked as the person emerged from the   
water.  
  
"I'm not a sir," The person said then she punched Goku in the face.  
  
"Ow, gosh I'm sorry," Goku said," I couldn't tell with that thing on you   
head."  
  
"It's my helmet," She said as she took off the helmet.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well I'm Goku what's your name," Goku asked.  
  
"I'm Serenity," She said, " I'm sorry about punching you like that, it was  
a reaction." Serenity was 5'7" with white long hair that was braded, and  
she had bright blue eyes.  
  
"What was that," Gohan asked as he came out of his tent to see what had happened, and Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta came out as well.  
  
" Oh, this is Serenity, her bike blew up," Goku said as he pointed to the  
fire by the lake.  
  
"Hi Serenity, I'm Goten," Goten said.  
  
"Hi," Serenity replied.  
  
"Hey come on you can have breakfast with us," Goku said as he got out   
of the water.  
  
"Oh my," Serenity said in surprise as she turned around in the opposite direction of Goku.  
  
"What's wrong," Goku asked.  
  
"Your um necked," Serenity said; blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Goku said as he put on his cloths, smiled and put his hand  
behind his head.  
  
"Well I didn't get your names," Serenity asked after she had gotten out   
of the water.  
  
"I'm Trunks," He said.  
  
"And I'm Gohan," He said.  
  
"Oh, and what about you," Serenity asked as she looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"That is non of your concern," Vegeta said.  
  
"He's Vegeta, he's kinda grumpy so you might want to stay away from  
him," Goku said.  
  
"Ok," Serenity said," well what's for breakfast I'm starving."  
  
"Well I was going to get a fish, but you kinda dropped in," Goku said.  
  
"Oh well I can get my friend to deliver us something to eat," Serenity said  
as she pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"You can," Goku asked.  
  
"Yep, so where do you want food from," Serenity asked.  
  
"Burger King," Goten said.  
  
"No the waffle house," Trunks said.  
  
"I know pizza hut," Goku said.  
  
"Um how about Caracal Barrel," Serenity suggested.  
  
"Yeah even better," Goku said.  
  
"Ok," Serenity said as she dialed a number on her cell phone.  
  
"Hello, police department," Said a voice.  
  
"Hey Liz, do you think you could do me a little favor," Serenity asked.  
  
"What else do you want me to do, I already covered for you when you bike blew up, "Liz said.  
  
"Can you get breakfast for me and some new friend I made," Serenity   
asked.  
  
"I guess so, what do you want," Liz asked.  
  
"Well they want Caracal Barrel," Serenity said.  
  
"Well I didn't say I wanted that," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well you don't count because you where mean to Serenity," Goku said.  
  
"Say it again, I dare you," Vegeta said.  
  
"I said you don't co.." Goku didn't get to finish because Vegeta had tackled him into the lake.  
  
"What was that," Liz asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Serenity said as she looked over and saw Goku struggling  
to get out of the water.  
  
"Well what do they what from there," Liz asked.  
  
"Hang on," Serenity said," HEY WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM CRACAL  
BAREL."  
  
"I want 14 biscuits and gravy," Goten said.  
  
"Same with me," Trunks said.  
  
"I'll take 12 biscuits and gravy with bacon," Gohan said. Goku managed to get away from Vegeta and fly out of the water.  
  
"I want 30 bacon, eggs and biscuits," Goku said.  
  
"I want 30 sausage, eggs, and biscuits," Vegeta said as he and Goku started to swap punches.  
  
"Ok," Serenity said," Well they want 28 biscuits with grave, 12 biscuits  
with gravy and bacon, 30 biscuits, eggs, and bacon, and 30 biscuits,  
sausage, and eggs."  
  
"What are your new friends dinosaurs," Liz asked.  
  
"No there people, I think," Serenity said.  
  
"I also want a cup of coffee," Vegeta said as he punched Goku down  
into the water.  
  
"Oh and Vegeta wants a cup of coffee," Serenity said.  
  
"You owe me big time for this. My credit card's gona to get used up  
for sure," Liz said.  
  
"Oh and make that 29 biscuits and gravy, and one orange juice," Serenity  
said.  
  
"I hope you're paying me back for this," Liz said.  
  
"Sure whatever, just make it fast I'm hungry," Serenity said.  
  
"Ok by," Liz said as she hug up the phone.  
  
"Ok, Liz is coming with the food," Serenity said.  
  
"Great," Goku said as he punched Vegeta.  
  
~After they ate~  
  
Vegeta finally managed to stop fighting Goku and eat, and Liz  
just watched them eat every last one of the meals.  
  
"That was great," Goku said after he finished his last plate.  
  
"Glad you liked it," Liz said.  
  
"Why didn't you eat any thing," Goten asked.  
  
"Just buying for all of you ran out one of my credit card," Liz said,  
" Besides it's Monday, every body in the police station gets free donuts."  
  
"Hey, take me to work with you," Goku said, " I want a donut."  
  
"It's only for employees," Liz said.  
  
"A what," Goku asked.  
  
"It means you have to work there to get a donut," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, ok. I want to be a police officer," Goku said.  
  
"Dad you can't even drive a car," Gohan said.  
  
"Do I have to drive a car," Goku asked.  
  
"I guess, I don't know," Liz replied.  
  
"You don't know anything," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh and that reminds me here is your bill," Liz said as she handed   
Serenity a little sheet of paper.  
  
"What is this for," Serenity asked.  
  
"You said you would pay me back," Liz said and Serenity looked down at the total.  
  
"$457.25, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDING," Serenity said.  
  
"That's exactly what I said," Liz said.  
  
"I have to pay you this much," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes, and I know you have the money because you stole 20,000 dollars  
out of the bank last week," Liz said.  
  
"Ok," Serenity said as she looked in her wallet.  
  
"And they better be marked bills, I'm NOT going to get put in jail," Liz said.  
  
"I never steal unmarked bills, that's just plan stupid," Serenity said as she  
handed Liz the money.  
  
"Thanks. Well I'll see you later," Liz said as she walked to her car.  
  
"Where are you going," Goku asked.  
  
"Back to work," Liz said as she left.  
  
"Liz is nice," Goku said.  
  
"Is she coming back," Goten asked.  
  
"I have my ways to make her come back if you want me to," Serenity  
said.  
  
"Ok, and tell her to bring more food," Goten said.  
  
"I'd rather not," Serenity said.  
  
"Why not," Goten asked.  
  
"Cause I'll just end up paying for it again," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh," Goten said.  
  
~Around noon~  
  
" Serenity I was wondering, are you a criminal," Goku asked.  
  
"Yes I am," Serenity said.  
  
"Cool, so what do you steel," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Mostly money. I have no use for expensive jewels and pottery from   
museums," Serenity said.  
  
"So how much money have you stolen," Vegeta asked.  
  
"About $4,000,000 at the most," Serenity said.  
  
"How much do you have now," Goku asked.  
  
"I'd say around $3,999,542.75, to be precise," Serenity said.  
  
"Wow," Goku said.  
  
"So do you fight," Vegeta asked.  
  
"A little," Serenity said.  
  
"Can you fly," Goku asked.  
  
"No," Serenity said.  
  
"Can you shoot energy beams," Vegeta asked.  
  
"No," Serenity said.  
  
"Well than what kind of attacks do you have," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well I'm very skilled at the knife," Serenity said.  
  
"That's nothing," Vegeta said.  
  
"It is not," Serenity said.  
  
"Prove it," Vegeta said.  
  
"I will," Serenity said as she pulled out 3 knifes a through them at Goku  
who was leaning against a tree. All three knife hit the tree around Goku's   
head and only cementers from hitting him. Goku looked at the knifes and  
passed out.  
  
"You missed his head," Vegeta said as he looked at the passed out Goku.  
  
"I wasn't planning on hitting his head," Serenity said.  
  
"Well then what good are you," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey, I made him pass out. Isn't that good enough for you," Serenity asked.  
  
"No," Vegeta said," but it was funny seeing him pass out like that. I   
swear, Kakarot is such a sissy."  
  
"I guess it was a little funny," Serenity said as she looked at the passed out Goku on the ground.  
  
"Why did you ask me if I could fly," Serenity asked.  
  
"I didn't ask you, Kakarot did," Vegeta said.  
  
"That doesn't matter, I want to know," Serenity said.  
  
"Well were fighters and we can fly," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah right," Serenity said.  
  
"We can to fly," Goten said.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," Serenity said.  
  
"Ok," Trunks said as he and Goten lifted off the ground.  
  
"No way," Serenity said as she watched them.  
  
"Does that mean you can shoot energy beams too," Serenity asked.  
  
"Yep," Vegeta said as he raised his hand and shoot down several trees.  
  
"Wow! Can you teach me how to do that," Serenity asked.  
  
"No way," Vegeta said as he got up and left.  
  
"Gohan taut me, ask him," Goten said as he and Trunks flew away.  
  
"NO WAY, I am NOT going to do that again," Gohan said as he ran off.  
  
"Waite, please teach me," Serenity said as she fallowed every body.  
  
~1 Hour Later~  
  
"Please," Serenity asked.  
  
"No," Vegeta said who was up in a tree trying to get away from Serenity.  
  
"Please teach me Vegeta," Serenity asked.  
  
"NO," Vegeta said as he flew to another tree but Serenity just fallowed him   
there.  
  
"I'll just keep bugging you," Serenity said.  
  
"Get away from me," Vegeta said as he flew to another tree and Serenity  
still fallowed him.  
  
"Not until you teach me how to fly and shoot energy beams," Serenity   
said.  
  
"NO," Vegeta said as he flew to another tree.  
  
"Please," Serenity said as she fallowed him.  
  
"NO. Way don't you ask Kakarot," Vegeta said.  
  
"Because he's passed out," Serenity said.  
  
" And your my only other friend," Serenity said in a baby like voice as she  
looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"I'm not you friend now get away from me," Vegeta said as he flew to a far   
away tree.  
  
"Don't say stuff like that Veggi, especially when you don't mean it,"   
Serenity said once she found the tree that Vegeta was in.  
  
"Don't call me that," Vegeta said.  
  
"What, Veggi," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes, now stop it," Vegeta said.  
  
"But that's what Goku calls you, he told me so," Serenity said.  
  
"Don't lessen to him, he's an idiot," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok. Then if he's an idiot your my only hope to teaching me how to fly  
and shoot energy beams," Serenity said.  
  
"To bad cause I wont," Vegeta said.  
  
"Please," Serenity said.  
  
"NO," Vegeta said as he flew to another tree.  
  
"Veggi, I know you want to," Serenity said as she got to the tree.  
  
"No I don't, now stop calling me that," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'll stop calling you Veggi if you teach me," Serenity said.  
  
"That's it I'm off to see where every body else flu off to," Vegeta said as  
he flew off.  
  
"Damn you Veggi, When Goku teaches me, your the first one I'm gona test my energy beam on," Serenity yelled out.  
  
"That's good because you couldn't hit mountain if it were right in front of  
you," Vegeta said as he flew out of site.  
  
"Well see about that," Serenity said as she stomped off to the camp.  
  
~Back At Camp~  
  
"Hey, where did every body go," Goku asked as he woke up.  
  
"Goku, you're awake," Serenity said as she ran up to Goku.  
  
"How long was I out for," Goku asked.  
  
"Um... only an hour," Serenity said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Where did every body else go," Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, they left," Serenity said.  
  
"Why," Goku asked.  
  
"Because they didn't want to teach me how to fly or shoot energy   
beams," Serenity said," you're my only friend left, will you teach me."  
  
"Sure. It's fun," Goku said.  
  
"Aw, Goku, you're a real friend," Serenity said as she smiled a Goku then  
gave him a hug.  
  
"Gosh, thanks Serenity," Goku said as he smiled and put one hand behind  
his head.  
  
~*~To Be Continued In Part 3~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thank you for reading pez review if you want to. @};- hehehe 


	3. The Training Begins, and Who is this

AN: That you all for reviewing. Right now I guess I'm taking requests so if you have any ideas give them to me. Oh and LadyKnight I hope your happy cause I put you in there. :) I hope you like it LadyKnight and the rest of you. Thank you. Oh and sorry for the miss spelling.  
  
  
  
  
By: Goten's baby dragon  
Camping Trip  
Part 3: The Training Begins, and Who is this  
  
~2 Hours Later~  
  
"GOKU," Serenity yelled.  
  
"What," Goku answered.  
  
"Please get me down," Serenity said.  
  
"No you have to get yourself down," Goku said.  
  
"The only way to get down is to fall, and I don't want to die right now   
Goku," Serenity said.  
  
"I'll catch you," Goku said.  
  
"That's not good enough," Serenity said, "just come up here and get me down, please."  
  
"No, you have to use your own energy to get yourself down," Goku said.  
  
"I can't," Serenity said.  
  
"Don't say that Serenity. Be like the little Chou Chou Train, I think I can,  
I think I can, I think I can," Goku chanted.  
  
"Shut up Goku," Serenity said.  
  
"Well it works for me," Goku said.  
  
"This is to good," Vegeta said as watched.  
  
"Try thinking of happy thoughts then," Goten said.  
  
"HAPPY. HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN I'M 100 FEET OFF THE   
GROUND," Serenity screamed.  
  
"Well it's your fault for not stopping," Trunks said.  
  
"YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW TO STOP. AND BESIDES HOW DO YOU  
EXPECT ME TO STOP WHEN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO," Serenity   
screamed.  
  
"If you don't stop yelling then you'll never get down," Goku said.  
  
"And HOW is my yelling keeping me up here," Serenity asked.  
  
"Because, with you yelling like that, I might not want to come up there   
and get you down," Goku said.  
  
"So you'll get me down," Serenity said.  
  
"I will when you get half way down," Goku said.  
  
"That's not fare, cause if I fall I'll already be all the way down," Serenity   
said. All the sudden a hover board landed at the camp site and a girl with strawberry blond hair, with purple eyes pulled out a gun and pointed it at them.  
  
"I'm looking for a girl called Serenity has any body see her," She asked.  
  
"HI MADDY," Serenity yelled. The girl looked up and saw her then gave her the death glare as  
She put her gun away.  
  
"Get down here NOW," the girl called Maddy demanded.  
  
"I'd love to but I can't right now," Serenity said.  
  
"Is Maddy your name," Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah," Maddy said.  
  
"Does that mean your mad," Goten asked.  
  
"Goten. Don't ask questions like that," Gohan said as he hit Goten in the head.  
  
"Sorry," Goten said as he looked down at the ground.  
  
"Awww, that's ok," Maddy said as she patted his head and he smiled up at her.  
  
"I don't see why you just let her fall, at lest then we wont have these to complaining any more," Vegeta said.  
  
"I dare you to come up to my face and say that Vegeta," Serenity said.  
  
"Fine I'll take you up on that offer," Vegeta said as he flu up to face   
Serenity   
  
"Ha ha, got ya," Serenity said as she graved onto Vegeta's waste.  
  
"LET GO OF ME," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"No way, your taking me down," Serenity said.  
  
"Fine I'll take you down," Vegeta said as he stared to fall to the Earth.  
Serenity screamed and let go of Vegeta and stopped herself in midair.  
  
"ASS HOLE," Serenity yelled as Vegeta stopped and landed on his feet.  
  
"Smart one Serenity," Gohan yelled.  
  
"Are you mocking me," Serenity said.  
  
"No. Your half way down from where you were," Gohan said.  
  
"Guess that means I take you down the rest of the way," Goku said as he   
flew up to Serenity.  
  
"All right," Serenity shouted with joy.  
  
~1 Hour Later~  
  
"Goku look I'm flying. I can go up, down, left, right, I can even do a flip,"  
Serenity said as she danced around in the air.  
  
"That's great Serenity," Goku said Maddy sat by him as she glared at Serenity.  
  
"Ok now teach me how to shoot energy beams," Serenity said as she   
landed on the ground.  
  
"Ok. You know that energy I was telling you about," Goku asked.  
  
"You mean the energy to help me fly," Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah. All you have to do is force that energy to your hand and blast it,"  
Goku said.  
  
"Then wouldn't I be getting rid of that, and I wouldn't be able to fly any  
more," Serenity said.  
  
"No. You have an unlimited supply of it," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, ok," Serenity said as she put up her hand.  
  
"If it's going take you that long to get your energy beam in you hand, the  
enemy would have already kicked you ass by now," Vegeta said.  
  
"SHUT UP VEGETA, YOU'RE NOT HELPING," Serenity yelled then a   
enormous beam formed in her hand and shoot off.  
  
"HEY, watch where you're shooting that thing," Goten said as he dogged   
the beam just in time.  
  
"Wow!" Was all Goku could say as the beam hit a far off mountain and  
shattered it.  
  
"Did I do that," Serenity asked in shock.  
  
"Yep, you sure did. I seems like anger is the source of you power," Goku  
said as he smiled at Serenity.  
  
"That's funny, especially when Serenity means calm and peaceful," Maddy said  
and Serenity just glared at her.  
  
"Hey Veggi, looks like I can hit a mountain after all, but this one was a   
mile or two away," Serenity said as he looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"Beginners luck," Vegeta said," anybody can hit a mountain."  
  
"That's what they all say Veggi," Serenity said," first are the mountains   
then people with the name of VEGETA." Serenity then shoot a big beam at   
Vegeta.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking," Vegeta said as he looked at the big  
hole where the rock he was sitting on used to be.  
  
"I told you I was going to test my energy beam on you first," Serenity   
said.  
  
"The mountain was the first thing you tested it on," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok then, you get the honor of being the first person I'm going to shoot,"  
Serenity said as she held up her hand.  
  
"It will be a snowy day in hell before you do that," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well see about that," Serenity said as she looked over at Maddy, "quite looking at me like that, or I'm going to shoot you next."  
  
"Well it looks like I'm going to die today any ways," Maddy said.  
  
"What do you mean," Serenity asked.  
  
"Well you kinda left me to die at the last bank we robed, I feel so unwanted," Maddy said as her lip quivered like she was about to cry.  
  
"I did not, your just to slow," Serenity said.  
  
"Well if that's how you treat a team mate then I quite, I do all the work and what do I get, LEFT BEHIND FOR THE POLICE TO GET ME," Maddy said as she turned around.  
  
"Serenity how could you," Goku said as he walked up to her and sat down by her.  
  
"WHAT! She is so lying, can't you tell," Serenity stated.  
  
"Thank you Goku at least somebody cares," Maddy said as leaned on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"I don't believe this," Serenity said as she tapped her foot.  
  
"Cute one's always win," Maddy said as she stuck out her tough.  
  
~1 Hour Later~  
  
"Goku. How am I supposed to hit you when you wont stay still," Serenity asked.  
  
"If I stay still you'll hit me," Goku said.  
  
"That's the whole point," Serenity said.  
  
"Huh," Goku said in confusion as Serenity came up and punched him in the face.  
  
"Kakarot, you're an idiot for letting her fool you like that," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah, well the next one to hit the ground will be you," Serenity said as she walked over to Goku.  
  
"That hurt," Goku said as he sat up and rubbed the side of his face.  
  
"Sorry Goku," Serenity said but before she got there Maddy helped him up.  
  
"That's ok Serenity," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"How can you forgiver her she punched you," Maddy asked.  
  
"It's just my charm," Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"You're getting better; I can tell," Gohan said.  
  
"Stop lying to her Gohan," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ya," Goku said," she's better than better. Wait, is that possible."  
  
"Stupid baka. You don't even know what you're talking about," Vegeta said.  
  
"I do too," Goku said. Serenity found this a good time to make an energy beam so she could catch Vegeta off guard.  
  
"No you don't," Vegeta said. Amanda shoot the beam at he's head, but Vegeta knew all along she was making that beam. He took one step back and let the beam fly right in between him and Goku.  
  
"What the," Goku said as he backed up as the beam went by. Maddy screamed and feel backwards nearly dogging the attack.  
  
"Damn it Vegeta, you weren't supposed to move," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry was that amide for me," Vegeta said as he walked off.  
  
"You get back here Vegeta, I'm not through with you yet," Serenity said as she fallowed him.  
  
"And I don't care," Vegeta said.  
  
"You wouldn't," Serenity said.  
  
~At Dinner Time~  
  
"Not this again," Vegeta said as he saw Goku rubbing two rocks together over a pile of wood.  
  
"What," Goku asked.  
  
"You're never going to get the fire started like that," Vegeta said.  
  
"Really, here use this," Serenity said as she tossed him a lighter.  
  
"Well I think it was working," Maddy said.  
  
"You would," Serenity said.  
  
"Hey, what is that supposed to mean," Maddy asked.  
  
"Nothing," Serenity said.  
  
"What is it," Goku asked as he looked at it.  
  
"It's a lighter you baka," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, what does it do," Goku asked.  
  
"Here, let me show you," Vegeta said as he graved the lighter out of his hands and flicked it and a little flam appeared.  
  
"Wow! Let me try," Goku said as he graved it away from Vegeta and flicked it over and over but nothing happened.  
  
"Veggi, you broke it," Goku said.  
  
"I didn't brake it," Vegeta said as he took it away from him and flicked it and the little flame popped up.  
  
"Oh, I get it now, let me see," Goku said.  
  
"NO, I'll light the fire then you can play with it," Vegeta said as he lit the fire and started to hand it to him when a though came to him mind.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be playing with it," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why not," Goku asked.  
  
"Because with that little pee brain off yours you might burn the whole forest down," Vegeta said," that's not a bad idea, here ya go." Vegeta handed Goku the lighter.  
  
"I don't want to burn the forest down. Here Serenity you take it," Goku said as he tossed the lighter back to Serenity.  
  
"OK," Serenity said as she placed the lighter back into her pocket.  
  
"Damn you Kakarot," Vegeta said as he stomped off.  
  
"Where are you going," Goku asked.  
  
"To find dinner," Vegeta said.  
  
"I want to go," Goku said as he ran after him.  
  
"NO. Stay here," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why," Goku asked.  
  
"Because this is my only chance to get away form you," Vegeta said as he flew off.  
  
"Wait a seconded, does that mean we have no food here, I'm going off to kill something so we can eat it," Serenity said.  
  
"Grosse," Maddy said, "I'll eat other things, but not that."  
  
"What," Goku asked a little confused as he looked at Serenity.  
  
"Yes," Gohan said.  
  
"What is he going to get," Serenity asked.  
  
"Well last night he said something about killing an ugly dinosaur," Goten said.  
  
"That's nasty," Serenity said.  
  
"Really," Maddy said.  
  
"Not really. Dino meat is great cooked over an open fire," Goku said as he rubbed his belly.  
  
"That's sick Goku," Serenity said.  
  
"No it's good," Goku said.  
  
"If you don't mind I'll pass on dinner," Serenity said.  
  
"That goes double for me," Maddy said.  
  
"But aren't you hungry," Goku asked.  
  
"Not any more," Serenity said.  
  
"I'll go catch you a fish," Goku said.  
  
"Hey I'll take fish," Maddy said.  
  
"No thanks," Serenity said.  
  
"Here," Vegeta said as he dropped a big t-rex down in front of Serenity.   
  
"Get that thing away from me," Serenity screamed as she ran behind Goku for cover, Maddy just stud there staring at the Dinosaur a little stunted.  
  
"Oh I get it, you won't eat the Dinosaur cause your scared of it," Goku said.  
  
"NO, I told you that it was nasty," Serenity said.  
  
"I get the tail," Gohan said as he chopped it's tail off.  
  
"Here Amanda you can have an arm," Goku said as he chopped off the arm and tried to hand it to Serenity.   
  
"Get that thing away from me," Serenity screamed as she baked up into a tree.  
  
"Just try it," Goku said, "you'll like it."  
  
"Well.." Serenity said as she looked at the arm in his hand and it twitched. Serenity screamed as she ran off into the woods.  
  
"I guess that's a no," Goku said as he walked over to Maddy," do you want it?"  
  
"No thank you I'll take a fish," Maddy said.  
  
"OK," Goku said.  
  
~After Dinner~  
  
"Serenity. The Dinosaur is gone, you can come back now," Goku called out into the forest.  
  
"Yeah come back," Maddy said.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her our there," Vegeta said.  
  
"I can't do that," Goku said as he looked around.  
  
"Yes you can," Vegeta said, " cause I am, and it's very easy."  
  
"Hey Vegeta, can I ask you something," Maddy asked.  
  
"No," Vegeta said, "but I'm sure you're going to ask any way."  
  
"How did you know," Maddy asked.  
  
"I just did, now ask me so I can get this over with," Vegeta said as he glared at Maddy.  
  
"Why does you hair look like that," Maddy asked.  
  
"You're as stupid as Kakarot you know that," Vegeta said.  
  
"Who's Kakarot," Maddy asked.   
  
"Serenity," Goku called out again.  
  
"There's you're answer, the one who's trying to call that weird girl back," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh," Maddy said as she looked over at Goku.  
  
"It's gone, right," Serenity asked as she hoped out of a tree.  
  
"Yep, all gone," Goku said as he rubbed his belly.  
  
"Ok," Serenity said as she walked back to camp with him.  
  
"Hun guard," Goten said as he swung around a rib from the Dinosaur like it was a sowed at Trunks.  
  
"You'll never get me," Trunks said as he swung around a rib as well.  
  
"Hey, I thought I told you two to clean up the bones," Goku asked.  
  
"You did, but me and Goten decided that my dad should clean it up since he brought it here," Trunks said as he swung the rib at Goten.  
  
"That's so nasty," Serenity said.  
  
"I think it's cute," Maddy said. Trunks backed up and ran into Vegeta who didn't look to happy.  
  
"Clean it up brat," Vegeta said.  
  
"Right," Trunks said as he and Goten dropped there ribs and ran off to pick up the rest of the bones.  
  
"You sure you're not hungry cause we saved an arm for you," Goku asked.  
  
"No, I just want to go to bed," Serenity said as she walked to a clearing and tossed out a Dino cap reviling a small house and walked in.  
  
"That's not fair," Goten said.  
  
"Really," Trunks said.  
  
"That's good, I forgot my Dino House," Maddy said as she walked in.  
  
~*~*~TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 4~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: Thank you for reading I hope you all liked it. Pez review and remember give me ideas I might put them in later chapters, but knowing me I problem will. :) I'm sure you all have good ideas you just wont tell. I'd love to here what you think should happen. Well review if you want to. @};- 


	4. Movies

AN: Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, I haven't been home all weekend, but I'm here now and ready to give you another chapter. Hurray for me. hehehe. Any way I want to say thank you to untouchable-rogue, one of my best friends, for tell people to check out my stories. I fell so loved. :) Any way you peoples should check out on of her story, there great and the spelling is much better than mine. LOL. Well Enjoy.   
  
  
  
  
  
By: Goten's baby dragon  
Camping Trip  
Part 4: Movies  
  
~In The Morning~  
  
"KAKAROT," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"But Gohan was snoring again," Goku said.  
  
"What did I tell you yesterday about coming into my tent," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um......I forgot," Goku said.  
  
"Stay out," Vegeta said as he graved Goku by the arm and slung him out of the tent.  
  
"Gosh, Veggi sure can get mad when he wants to," Goku said as he got up off the ground to find every body staring at him.  
  
"What," Goku asked.  
  
"What just happened," Serenity asked.  
  
"Really," Maddy asked.  
  
"Ow, Vegeta just got mad at me for going into his tent, that's all," Goku said.  
  
"Oh," Serenity said as she went back inside.  
  
"Che che," Maddy said as she walked in after Serenity.  
  
"I don't want to know why," Gohan said as he went back into his tent.  
Trunks and Goten just sighed and went back into there tent to try to get to sleep again.  
  
"Now what am I going to do," Goku said as he sat down on the ground.  
  
"I know, I'll find some thing to eat," Goku said happily as he ran into the woods.  
  
~30 Minutes Later~  
  
"Oh man, I can't cook my wolf with out a fire," Goku said.  
  
"I know I'll go get Serenity's lighter," Goku said as he ran into Serenity's house.  
  
"Now if I where Serenity's lighter where would I be," Goku said as he looked around and found the refrigerator instead.  
  
"No wonder Serenity didn't want Dino meet, she has plenty of food in here," Goku said as he started to eat the food.  
  
~10 Minutes Later~  
  
"Well that was good," Goku said as he closed the door to the refrigerator which was now empty.  
  
"Now what did I come in here for," Goku asked himself.  
  
"Oh well," Goku said as he walked out the door.  
  
"What was all that nose," Serenity asked as she walked out of her room to find nothing but Maddy sound asleep on the couch.  
  
"Oh well, I might as well have breakfast," Serenity said as she walk to the kitchen.  
  
~Out Side~  
  
"I remember now, I was going to get a lighter so I could cook my wolf," Goku said. Then all the student there was a lowed scream.  
  
"That sounded like Serenity," Goku said as he ran into Serenity's house.  
  
"What is it," Goku asked when he got in. Serenity was in shock and Maddy was still asleep.  
  
"All of my food is gone," Serenity said. Goku slowly backed out of the house and started to run when he hit Vegeta and they both fell down.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um...I was...um exercising, yeah, gota keep fit. That's why I have to go," Goku said as he got up and started to run when Vegeta graved his ankle and he fell to the ground again.  
  
"You never ran before," Vegeta said.  
  
"That's um...it's this fresh mountain air," Goku said as he got up but just got pulled down again.  
  
"Kakarot, you live by the mountains, you always get fresh air," Vegeta said.  
  
"I... um," Goku tried to explain.  
  
"There you are Goku," Serenity said," you where the only one up this morning did you see any thing come into my house?"  
  
"I saw something run out," Vegeta said as he got up off the ground.  
  
"No I was I the woods getting breakfast," Goku said.  
  
"What ran out," Serenity asked.  
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta said," and then he ran into me."  
  
"Oh, Goku came in to see what was the mater cause I screamed, and I told him I was out of food then...he ran off," Serenity said as she looked over at Goku and screamed," GOKU DID YOU EAT ALL MY FOOD."  
  
"Um...I...um...yep," Goku said as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Now what am I going to eat," Serenity asked as she sat on the ground.  
  
"You can have the wolf I was going to eat," Goku said.  
  
"That's so grouse Goku," Serenity said.  
  
~At Noon~  
  
"There's nothing to do out here," Serenity said as she pulled blades of grass out of the ground.  
  
"There's plenty of things to do," Goku said.  
  
"Like what," Serenity asked.  
  
"Like, swim, eat, train, eat, and um eat," Goku said.  
  
"I like the eating part," Maddy said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, that's sound's like so much fun," Serenity said sarcastically.  
  
"We can play hid and go seek," Goten said.  
  
"No," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok, I know, pirates," Goten said.  
  
"No," Gohan said.  
  
" Ok then how about," But Goten was cut off by Vegeta.  
  
"NO," Vegeta said.  
  
"I know, let's go to the movies," Serenity said.  
  
"Yea that sounds like fun," Maddy said.  
  
"There is no movie place around here," Goku said.  
  
"So, who said we had to stay at the camp site," Serenity asked.  
  
"Chi chi," Goku said.  
  
"Who is that," Serenity asked.  
  
"My mom," Goten said.  
  
"Is she here," Serenity asked.  
  
"No," Trunks said.  
  
"Well then what she doesn't know wont hurt her, let's go," Serenity said as she took off in the air.  
  
"I'm game," Vegeta said as he fallowed.  
  
"Well ok," Goku said as he fallowed.  
  
"Come on Goten," Trunks said as he pulled Goten along.  
  
"Wait up," Gohan said as he fallowed them all.  
  
"Don't leave with out ME," Maddy said as she opened a Dino cap and hoped on her hover board.  
  
~Out Side The Move Theater~  
  
"Well we can see Sprit, The Powerpuff girls, The Matrix, Lio and Stitch, Gladiators, or Dr. Dolittle 2," Serenity said.  
  
"How are we going to decide," Goku asked.  
  
"We'll take a vote. Any body want to see Sprit raise your hand," Serenity said.  
  
"ME," Maddy said as she raised her hand.  
  
"One for Spirit, now how about the Powerpuff girls," Serenity asked Goten started to raise his hand when Trunks pulled it down.  
  
"Ok then, The Matrix," Serenity asked and Vegeta lifted his hand up but only a little.  
  
"1 for Matrix, how about Lio and Stitch," Serenity asked as Trunks, Goten, and Maddy raised there hands, "You can only vote one Maddy."  
  
"Oh," Maddy said as she put her hand down.  
  
"2 for Lio and Stitch, now how about Gladiators," Serenity asked as she and Gohan raised there hands.  
  
"What is a Gladiator," Goku asked.  
  
"It is a warrior who fights in torments," Gohan said.  
  
"I've been wanting to see it for a long time," Amanda said.  
  
"Well ok, it sounds neat," Goku said as he raised his hand.  
  
"Ok that means with 3 votes Gladiators wins," Amanda said.  
  
"That's not fair," Vegeta said.  
  
"Tuff luck Veggi, majority rules," Amanda said as she patted his head and went up to buy the tickets.  
  
"Don't call me that," Vegeta said.  
  
"Darn I wanted to see the horses," Maddy said sadly.  
  
~In Side~  
  
"Hey Veggi, will you play me at a game," Serenity asked.  
  
"No," Vegeta said.  
  
"Please," Serenity begged.  
  
"No," Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine, I would've beaten you any way," Serenity said.  
  
"You only wish," Vegeta said.  
  
"I don't have to wish, every thing comes true for me," Serenity said.  
  
"Ok and what game did you want to play," Vegeta asked.  
  
"That one," Serenity said as she pointed at a fighting game.  
  
"A fighting game. This will be to easy," Vegeta said.  
  
"Don't count on it," Serenity said.  
  
"What will I get if I beat you at this game," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um... I wont call ya Veggi any more," Serenity said.  
  
"Keep going," Vegeta said.  
  
"Um and a candy bar," Serenity said.  
  
"Keep going," Vegeta said.  
  
"10 candy bars, and an extra large slushy. That's as high as I'm going," Serenity said.  
  
"Ok, deal," Vegeta said.  
  
"But if I win," Serenity gave an evil smile," you have tell Goku that he is the most strongest fighter in the world, and that you could never beat him."  
  
"That will be so funny to see," Maddy said.  
  
"WHAT," Vegeta screamed.  
  
"A deal is a deal, come on," Serenity said.  
  
"Fine, you wont win any way," Vegeta said.  
  
"Great," Serenity said happily.  
  
"Serenity I'm hungry," Goku said.  
  
"Me to Seren," Maddy said  
  
"Ok here's 200 that should be enough," Serenity said as she gave Goku the money and dragged Vegeta into the game room.  
  
"Let go of me I can walk on my own," Vegeta said as he yanked his arm out of her grip.  
  
"Ok lets play," Serenity said as she put in the quarters.   
  
"Let's go," said the girl that Serenity picked.  
  
"Ready for some pain," said the big man that Vegeta picked.  
  
"You think that could come up with some better dialog for these things," Vegeta said as he looked at the buttons to see what they do.  
  
"Really," Serenity said as she chose the place where they would fight.  
  
"Ready and Fight," said the game and the girl jumped up in the air. The man graved her feet and slung her to the ground. The girl jumped up again and spun around kicking the man several times in the face. The girl then kicked the man in the chest knocking him down.  
  
The man stud back up and ran for the girl. She then jumped up over the man and kicked him with the heel of her foot in the back of his neck knocking him down again. The man got up again and punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach sending her almost to the edge of the cliff.  
  
The girl then got up and charged at him. He then punched at her but she dogged it by jumping into the air. She then kicked him in the face sending him on the ground again. She kneed him in the gut why'll he laid on the ground the kicked him over into a big rock. He stud up again only to be hit with a fury of punches in the gut then a kick to the head that sent him to the edge of the cliff.  
  
She ran after him to try and kick him off the cliff but he jumped over her and she ran to the edge. She stared to fall when she jumped up in the air and did a back flip to land in front of him. She then kick his head and he fell backwards off the cliff.  
  
"Player 1 wins," said the game as Serenity jumped with joy.  
  
"Damn it," Vegeta said as he pounded his fists into the machine leaving a dent.  
  
"Oh yeah, don't forget our deal Veggi," Serenity said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Vegeta said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll still get you the slushy for almost knocking me off the cliff," Serenity said. Vegeta walked up to Goku who was busy eating a large pop corn.  
  
"Hey Veggi, did ya win," Goku asked.  
  
"I have to tell you something," Vegeta said in a low but at the same time very angry voice.  
  
"What is it," Goku asked as Vegeta took a long breath of air.  
  
"YouarethemoststrongestfighterintheworldandIcouldneverbeatyou," Vegeta said very fast," THERE I SAID IT AND I HOPE YOU'RE DAMN HAPPY."  
  
"I AM," Maddy said as she stared to laugh.  
  
"What," Goku asked a little confused.  
  
"He didn't even under stand you," Serenity said.  
  
"You never said I couldn't say it so he wouldn't under stand," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ass hole," Serenity said as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.  
  
"I want my slushy, and it better be strawberry or I'm going to kick your ass for real," Vegeta said as he passed Serenity.  
  
"Ok," Serenity said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"And it better be as big as it comes," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok," Serenity said as she sighed and went to get her and Vegeta's food.  
  
~*~*~TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 5~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: That you for reading my story. I will try to update soon. I'm still taking ideas so if any body has any I'll be sure to fit it in any where. :) Well review if you want to. @};- 


	5. The Movie Begins

AN: Hi yas peoples, I have another chapter for ya. I'm working on my spelling still and I hope that it is getting better. hehehe. Well any way Enjoy. :)  
  
  
  
  
By: Goten's baby dragon  
Camping Trip  
Part 5: The move begins  
  
"Damn it hurry up with my pop corn," Vegeta yelled. Serenity ignored him and turned her attention to the cute sales man.  
  
"Hi," Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"Hi, how may I help you," The man asked.  
  
"I'll take a large super sour lemon slushy, a bag of skittles, one sprit, umm, hang on," Serenity said as she turned to Vegeta who was waiting impatiently by the hall to the movie theater room.  
  
"Hey Veggi how much pop corn do you want," Serenity asked.  
  
"6 large bags," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok 6 large bags of pop corn and one medium," Serenity said.  
  
"Ok, your total is....$90.45," He said.  
  
"I also want a large coke," Vegeta said.  
  
"Will you please make up your damn mind," Serenity said.  
  
"I just did," Vegeta said.  
  
"And one large coke," Serenity said as she turned back around.  
  
"Ok then your total is..&93.99," He said.  
  
"Here," Serenity said as she handed him the money.  
  
" I hope you enjoy your movie," He said as he handed her the food.  
  
"A little help Veggi," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh I think your doing just fine by yourself," Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta you get your damn ass over here now, and get your food," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta said as he walked over and graved his food.  
  
"Down the hall and to your left," The man said as he ripped Serenity and Vegeta's tickets.  
  
"Thanks," Serenity said.  
  
~In The Theater~  
  
"Serenity down here, I saved you a set right next to me," Goku called out as he waved his arms around.  
  
"Baka," Vegeta said as they waked down there.  
  
"Hold this Gohan," Serenity said as she handed him Vegeta's coke.  
  
"Sure," Gohan said.  
  
"Move your arm I was here first," Goten said.  
  
"Was not," Trunks said as he and Goten fought over the arm rest Trunks's other elbow hit Maddy's bag of pop corn and it went up in the air.  
  
"TRUNKS," Maddy yelled.  
  
"Um...sorry Maddy," Trunks said.  
  
"Thanks for the set Goku," Serenity said.  
  
"No problem. Hey Veggi sit over here," Goku said.  
  
"No thank you," Vegeta said," I'd rather sit by Gohan, at least he's not annoying."  
  
"Did you know the first coliseum was built in Rome," Gohan said.  
  
"Never mind, I'll sit by Serenity," Vegeta said as he squeezed through the crowd and sat by Serenity.  
  
"Thanks Veggi," Goku said as he took a bag off pop corn out of Vegeta's hands.  
  
"Damn it that's mine, give it back," Vegeta said.  
  
"But I'm hungry," Goku said.  
  
"I thought you had some pop corn of your own," Vegeta said.  
  
"I did, but I ate it," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Well then go get more," Vegeta said.  
  
"But I just sat down," Goku said," plus I don't have any money."  
  
"That baka does," Vegeta said as he pointed at Serenity.  
  
"Serenity.." Goku stared.  
  
"Here," Serenity said as she handed him another 200.  
  
"Yeah," Goku said happily as he flew out of the room.  
  
"Wait for me Goku I need more pop corn too," Maddy said as she ran out with him.  
  
"If this continues I'm going to be broke," Serenity said.  
  
"Stop moving my arm," Trunks said.  
  
"I told you my arm was here first," Goten said.  
  
"I don't care," Trunks said as he pushed Goten's arm off the rest.  
  
"Quiet it," Goten said as he pushed Trunks's arm off the rest.  
  
"Stop it," Trunks said.  
  
"I'm back," Goku said as he sat down in his set holding 5 large bags of pop corn and lots of candy bars.  
  
"I love pop corn," Maddy said with a smile as she took her seat on the other side of Goku.  
  
"Where is my coke," Vegeta demanded rather than asked.  
  
"Oh Gohan pass me Vegeta's drink," Serenity said. Gohan looked over at her and pulled the straw out of is mouth.  
  
"Oops," Gohan said then he smiled and just passed it down to Goten.  
  
"Yummy," Goten said as he took a long sip of it then passed it to Trunks.  
  
"Thanks," Trunks said after he took a long sip also the passed it to Maddy how passed it to Goku. Goku took a long sip of it also then gave it to Serenity, who passed it to Vegeta.  
  
"Finally," Vegeta said as he took a sip but got nothing.  
  
"Damn it who drank all of my drink," Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Hehe, not me," Trunks lied.  
  
"Not me," Goten said.  
  
"I didn't," Gohan said.  
  
"Was that yours," Goku said as he looked over at Vegeta.  
  
"Yes it was damn it," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Cool it Veggi, you still got your slushy," Serenity said.  
  
"But I wanted coke," Vegeta whined.  
  
"To bad," Serenity said. Vegeta grumbled as he took a sip of the slushy then made a sour face.  
  
"Hehe that's a weird face your making Veggi," Goku said.  
  
"Really," Maddy agreed.  
  
"Damn it I thought I told you I wanted strawberry," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oops I though you wanted lemon," Serenity said.  
  
"I demand strawberry," Vegeta said.  
  
"Cool it Veggi. It was just a mistake, I make them all the time," Goku said.  
  
"Kakarot you are a mistake," Vegeta said.  
  
"Huh," Goku said.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Maddy said.  
  
"Besides Veggi, you don't want strawberry," Serenity said.  
  
"And why not," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because the name of it would rune your appearance," Serenity said.  
  
"Why it's just a name," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well it's called sweat-n-sassy strawberry," Serenity said and Goku stared to laugh.  
  
"That's funny hehehe Veggi hahahahaha dinking a sweat-n-sassy strawberry slushy," Goku said why'll laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Plus super sour lemon suits you so much better," Serenity said.  
  
"That's so true," Maddy said as she stared to laugh along with Goku.  
  
"WHAT," Vegeta said.  
  
"Super Sour Veggi," Goku said and he stared to laugh harder.  
  
"Goku, stop it, people are staring," Gohan said.  
  
"I beat even I couldn't beat 'The Super Sour Veggi'," Goku said and continued laughing.  
  
"I don't think anybody could," Maddy said.  
  
"It's not that funny," Vegeta said but Goku and Maddy did stop laughing.  
  
"Quite Goku the movie is starting," Gohan said.  
  
"You too Maddy," Serenity said.  
  
~At The End Of The Movie~  
  
"It's not far," Goku said as a tear slid down his face.  
  
"It's ok Goku," Serenity said with a yawn as she patted him on the back.  
  
"Everything's going to be ok," Maddy said while holding onto his arm.  
  
"No it's not. They killed the kitty, and Veggi made me spill my pop corn," Goku said as another tear went down his face.  
  
"It's ok you can get more pop corn," Serenity said.  
  
"I'll buy it for you," Maddy said.  
  
"No I can't, all that delicious pop corn is being swept up by the janitor, and I can't do anything about it," Goku said as he wiped the tears away.  
~Damn it why did Maximus have to die.~ Vegeta said to himself as he wiped a tear away from his eye before it could fall. ~He was so cool.~  
  
"I don't believe it, Hollywood can be so cheep sometimes," Gohan said.  
  
"What do you mean Gohan," Serenity asked.  
  
"Really," Maddy asked.  
  
"The Coliseum was all wrong," Gohan said.  
  
"Looked ok to me," Maddy said.  
  
"Me too," Serenity said.  
  
"What do you mean, you both where asleep on Kakarot's shoulder the whole time," Vegeta said.  
  
"Not the whole time just the...Veggi is that a tear in your eye," Serenity asked.  
  
"NO," Vegeta said as he tuned around and wiped it away.  
  
"You where crying," Serenity said.  
  
"NO I WASN'T," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Veggi was crying, Veggi was crying, Veggi was crying," Serenity sang.  
  
"Poor Vegeta, it will be ok," Maddy said and Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"I don't blame him," Goku said," all that wasted pop corn, and kitty, poor kitty."  
  
"It's ok Goku it was just a movie," Serenity said.  
  
"A very cheep movie," Gohan said.  
  
"Die you Roman," Goten said as he tackled Trunks to the floor.  
  
"Greece will never win," Trunks said as he punched Goten off of him.  
  
"Rome will never win against the soared of justice," Goten said as he pulled out a Baby Ruth and smiled trying his best not to laugh and how stupid that just sounded.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well it doesn't stand a chance against the dagger of truth," Trunks said trying not to laugh as he pulled out a milky way.  
  
"Die hehehe," Goten said as he ran at Trunks. Goten lost his composer and stated to laugh then tripped on the carpet and fell on his face.  
  
"I win hahaha. Oops I mean Bwahahahaha," Trunks said as he sat down on the floor and stared to laugh along with Goten.  
  
"That was fun," Goten said.  
  
"Yeah. I challenger you again," Trunks said.  
  
"That's so cute," Maddy said.  
  
"Come one, you can challenge Goten back at camp," Serenity said.  
  
"I'm Greece," Goten said.  
  
"Right, let go," Serenity said as she pushed them out the door.  
  
"To bad we have to go back to camp," Goten said.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks said," hey Serenity." Trunks got a smile on his face.  
  
"What," Serenity asked.  
  
"Can we see another movie," Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea," Maddy said.  
  
"NO. I don't have enough money for that," Serenity said.  
  
"Come one Serenity it will be fun," Goten said.  
  
"Yea," Maddy said.  
  
"Of coerce it will be fun for you. You don't have to pay for every thing,"  
Serenity said.  
  
"Exactly," Trunks said.  
  
"Well I have to go to the grocery store," Serenity said.  
  
"Why," Goku asked.  
  
"Well for some reason my refrigerator is empty, hint, hint," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh. Can I come with you," Goku asked.  
  
"Ummm…," Serenity said.  
  
"Please," Goku begged.  
  
"Can I come too," Maddy asked.  
  
"Ok," Serenity said.  
  
"This will be fun. I've never gone grocery shopping before," Goku said.  
  
"So I guess your just going to leave me to look after the brats," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yep, have fun," Serenity said as she flew Goku, and Maddy to a grocery store.  
  
  
END OF PART 5 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: I hope you all like that chapter. :) I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything but I think Super Sour Veggi does suite Vegeta very well. LOL. :D Any way, review if you want to. @};- 


	6. Heaven and Hell

AN: Hi ya, I'm glad you all are liking it so far. Hehehe. WELL any way, I hope you like this chapter. I'm still working on my spelling. PLEASE if you are going to review tell me what you think of my spelling, that way I can improve on it if it needs improving. Enjoy :)  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Goten's baby dragon  
Camping Trip   
Part 6: Heaven and Hell  
  
  
"Come on Goku," Serenity said.  
  
"But I can smell Berger King from here," Goku said.  
  
"We don't have time for Berger King Goku, now come on," Serenity said  
as she pulled Goku along down the street.  
  
"Sure we do it's only," Serenity covered Maddy's mouth.  
  
"Shut up," Serenity said.  
  
"It smells good," Goku said.  
  
"I know now come on," Serenity said as she pulled Goku into the store.  
  
"WOW!" Goku said as his jaw dropped and he stared to drool.  
  
"What," Serenity asked.  
  
"Um…Goku you're drooling," Maddy said.  
  
"I've never seen so much food in one place before. I think I'm in heaven," Goku said.  
  
"I knew this was a bad Idea," Serenity said.  
  
~At The Camp Site~  
  
"What are you doing in here," Vegeta asked as he watched his son and Goten bounce up and down on his bed.  
  
"Watching Powerpuff Girls," Goten said.  
  
"Buttercup's so cool," Trunks said.  
  
"No way Bubbles is the coolest," Goten said.  
  
"No, Buttercup is," Trunks said.  
  
"No Bubbles is," Goten said as he graved a pillow off the bed and waked Trunks with it.  
  
"No Buttercup is," Trunks said as he got the other pillow and whacked Goten with it.  
  
"Bubbles," Goten said as he whacked Trunks.  
  
"Buttercup," Trunks said. By this time they where whacking each other constantly.  
  
"Bubbles," Goten said.  
  
"Buttercup," Trunks said.  
  
"STOP IT," Vegeta yelled. Trunks and Goten stopped and landed on the bed and dropped their pillows.  
  
"Get out," Vegeta said.  
  
"But the Powerpuff Girls isn't over yet," Trunks said.  
  
"I don't care about the stupid Powderpuff Girls, just get out," Vegeta said.  
  
"It's Powerpuff," Goten said.  
  
"No D," Trunks said.  
  
"GET OUT," Vegeta yelled. Trunks and Goten scampered out of the tent as fast as they could.  
  
"Lets go see if Serenity has a TV in her house," Trunks said.  
  
"Good, idea," Goten said.  
  
"If this isn't hell, then I don't know what is," Vegeta said as he turned off his TV and laid down.  
  
~Back At The Store~  
  
"Goku if you don't stop sneaking food into my cart, I'm not going to buy the 6 boxes of fruit loops for you," Serenity said.  
  
"I haven't sunk anything into your cart," Goku said. Maddy look away.  
  
"Oh yeah, what do you call this," Serenity said as she held up a bag.  
  
"String Cheese," Goku said as Serenity gave him a glare.  
  
"I didn't do it," Goku said.  
  
"Maddy," Serenity said.  
  
"What is it," Maddy asked. Serenity just glared at her.  
  
"I'll go put it back," Maddy said as she walked off with it.  
  
"I'm not going to kill her, I'm not going to kill her," Serenity chanted over and over.  
  
"Serenity look at what I found," Goku said.  
  
"What now Goku," Serenity asked.  
  
"They have green ketchup, can I get it please," Goku said.  
  
"Cool," Maddy said as she came back.  
  
"NO," Serenity said.  
  
"But Serenity, it's green," Goku said.  
  
"They have purple too if you'd rather have that color," Maddy said.  
  
"Fine," Serenity said as she put the ketchup in the cart.  
  
"Can we get french fries now," Goku asked.  
  
"GOKU," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Come on, just one bag, please," Goku begged.  
  
"Yeah just one bag," Maddy said.  
  
"Fine, but just one bag," Serenity said.  
  
"Yippee," Goku said as he ran off to get the fries.  
  
"I'm not going to kill him, I'm not going to kill him," Serenity chanted again.  
  
"Here ya go," Goku said as he put a large bag of frozen fries in the cart.  
  
"That's a big bag," Maddy said.  
  
"GOKU," Serenity yelled again.  
  
"What, it's one bag like you asked," Goku said.  
  
" I can't believe this," Serenity said as she grumbled to her self and pushed the cart along.  
  
"I'm getting hungry being around all this food," Maddy said.  
  
"Me too," Goku said.  
  
"Eat anything before we leave and I'll kill you both," Serenity said.  
  
"Ok," They both sighed.  
  
~Back At Camp~  
  
"Go on," Trunks said.  
  
"I don't know Trunks," Goten said a little worried.  
  
"Come on, don't be a baby," Trunks said.  
  
"I'm not a baby," Goten said.  
  
"Then do it," Trunks said.  
  
"Think he'll get mad," Goten asked.  
  
"No way," Trunks said.  
  
"I think he will," Goten said.  
  
"You'll never know till you do it," Trunks said.  
  
"I know but," Goten said.  
  
"Are you scared to do it," Trunks asked.  
  
"No," Goten said.  
  
"Then go," Trunks said.  
  
"But don't you think it's a little nasty," Goten said.  
  
"Sure it is. My dad deserves it," Trunks said.  
  
"Ok, but if he gets mad, it's your fault," Goten said as he walked into the tent with a worm in his hand. He stopped and looked back at Trunks.  
  
"Go," Trunks said. Goten looked down at Vegeta, he was still sleeping.  
  
"Don't you think this is wrong," Goten whispered.  
  
"No. Just drop it on his face near his mouth," Trunks said.  
  
"Ok," Goten said as he dropped the worm. Vegeta tiled his head and the worm landed in his mouth.  
  
"What the," Vegeta as he spit out the worm and Goten and Trunks ran as fast as they could.  
  
"I said near his mouth not in it," Trunks said.  
  
"But he moved," Goten said.  
  
"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE DEMONS FROM HELL," Vegeta yelled as he turned Super Saiyan and ran after them.  
  
"I told you he'd get mad this is all your fault," Goten said.  
  
"You're the one who put it in his mouth," Trunks said.  
  
"But he moved," Goten said.  
  
"No time for arguing, he gaining on us," Trunks said as they both turned super and flew up into the sky. Vegeta appeared in front of then and chopped the backs of their necks, knocking them out.  
  
"That should stop you little brats for a while," Vegeta said as he landed on the ground and tossed them into their tent.  
  
"What did you do to them," Gohan asked.  
  
"CAN IT. YOU JUST MAKE SURE THEY STAY IN THERE," Vegeta yelled as he went into his tent.  
  
~Back At The Store~  
  
"Goku," Serenity asked.  
  
"What," Goku said.  
  
"Did you put that string cheese in my cart," Serenity asked.  
  
"What string cheese," Goku asked. Maddy looked away whistling.  
  
"Maddy," Serenity said a little agitated.  
  
"And your total comes to $312.76," The lady said.  
  
"What else did you put in my cart Goku," Serenity asked.  
  
"The last thing I put in there was the fries," Goku said.  
  
"Liar. I've never gone above $150 buying groceries," Amanda said.  
  
"Gosh Amanda you really let yourself go this time," Goku said.  
  
"Maddy," Serenity said as she looked over at Maddy.  
  
"What," Maddy asked.  
  
"What all did you put in my cart," Serenity asked.  
  
"LIAR," Serenity yelled.  
  
"But I didn't," Maddy said. Serenity then looked over at Goku.  
  
"Don't look at me," Goku said.  
  
"I'm never taking you two shopping again," Serenity said.  
  
"Ow but it was fun," Goku said.  
  
"Yea," Maddy said.  
  
"I hope you know it took me 4 months to steel 4 million dollars, and now that I have met you, I'm going to go broke in a day," Serenity whispered to him.  
  
"Wow! That has to be a new record," Goku said.  
  
"I'm not going to kill him," Serenity said to herself as she handed the lady her money.  
  
"Hey I helped too," Maddy said.  
  
"Would you like me to take this to your car," A man asked.  
  
"I don't have a car, I have Goku," Serenity said.  
  
"Huh," Goku said.  
  
"You picked the stuff out, so you get to carry it back to camp," Serenity said as she graved 6 bags and walked out the door leaving Goku with the other 20, "you too Maddy."  
  
"Ow man," Maddy said as she took some bags.  
  
"Serenity how am I going to carry all of this," Goku asked.  
  
"I'll get two more bags. You put 7 bags on that arm and 7 bags on that arm, and you carry two in each hand," Serenity said.  
  
"Um...ok," Goku said as he started to put the bags on his arms.  
  
~Back At Camp~  
  
"Gosh Serenity this is like a work out. These bags way a ton," Goku said.  
  
"Mine does too," Maddy said.  
  
"What do you mean, you're carrying the fruit loops," Serenity said.  
  
"So, that doesn't mean there not heavy," Maddy said.  
  
"Well if you hadn't of bought so much, you wouldn't be carrying so much," Serenity said as they landed at camp.  
  
"What did you get me," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Nothing," Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"Hey where are Trunks and Goten," Goku asked.  
  
"There taking a nap," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, ok," Goku said.  
  
  
END OF PART 6 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thanks ya for reading my story, I hope I'm getting better at this whole spelling deal. I guess I have cause you all haven't been complaining about it as much. I'll take that for a YES Goten's baby dragon, your spelling is getting so much better. Hehehe *crickets sound in the back ground* I hate crickets. Oh well review if you want to. *Crickets sound again.* STOP IT it's creeping me out. *Runs off to get a big boot.* @};- 


	7. Liz is Back

AN: Wow Za! I got a lot o good reviews, and for making me sooooo happy I'm giving you a new chapter. Hurray for me. *Smiles* You peoples are to good to me, but hay who's complaining I love it. ^_^ Any way. Enjoy. (Sorry for any miss spelling. hehehe.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Goten's baby dragon  
  
Camping Trip  
Part 7: Liz is Back  
  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Serenity woke up to strange noses coming from out side her door. Serenity opened her door and turned on the light to find Goku standing in her kitchen. Maddy rolled over on the couch to avoid the light.  
  
"Goku what are you doing," Serenity asked.  
  
"I was... looking for the bbq sauce, to cook my wolf with," Goku said.  
  
"And you do know that that's my last brownie your holding," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh well I was just moving it so I could get to the sauce," Goku said as Serenity walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Goku I hope you know I hid that last brownie from you and it is nowhere near my bbq sauce," Serenity said as she opened up a cabinet and pulled out the sauce.  
  
"I knew that," Goku said as he toke the sauce and stared to walk out the door.  
  
"Goku," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes," Goku said.  
  
"Give me my brownie," Serenity said.  
  
"Right," Goku said as he set the brownie down on the table and left.  
  
"Thank you Goku," Serenity said.  
  
"Mm hum," Goku said.  
  
"And Goku," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes," Goku said.  
  
"You might need this to start your fire," Serenity said as she tossed Goku the lighter.  
  
"Thanks," Goku said.  
  
"Your welcome," Serenity said as she shut the door.  
  
"Turn off that light," Maddy said.  
  
"So there is a way of getting you up in the morning.  
  
"Turn it off," Maddy said.  
  
"Gosh, you don't have to be so hostile," Serenity said as she turned off the light.  
  
~Out Side~  
  
"What'cha going to cook," Trunks asked.  
  
"Wolf, when I catch one," Goku said.  
  
"I want to help," Trunks said.  
  
"Ok, where is Goten," Goku asked.  
  
"He's still unconscious," Trunks said.  
  
"Ok, well come on," Goku said as he took Trunks into the woods.  
  
~1 Hour Later~  
  
"You want bbq sauce on your wolf," Goku asked.  
  
"Sure," Trunks said.  
  
"Something smells really good," Goten said as he crawled out of his tent.  
  
"It's wolf, I got ya one," Trunks said.  
  
"Yummy," Goten said.  
  
"What about me," Gohan asked.  
  
"I got you one, don't worry," Goku said.  
  
"That's just nasty. Are you really going to eat that," Maddy asked as she walked out with Serenity.  
  
"Of cores we are, it's good," Goten said.  
  
"What are you cooking," Vegeta demanded rather than asked.  
  
"Wolf," Goku said.  
  
"Give me some, I'm starving," Vegeta said.  
  
"Sorry Veggi but I forgot about your wolf," Goku said.  
  
"WHAT," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"HA HA," Maddy laughed.  
  
"He said he didn't get you a wolf," Goten said.  
  
"I KNOW THAT," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"It also means Go. Get. Your. Own. But in a much nicer way" Serenity said. Maddy nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Wait a second, it does," Maddy asked as Serenity slapped her forehead.  
  
"Sorry Veggi," Goku said.  
  
"Stupid Baka," Vegeta said as he walked off.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"Come on Veggi fight me," Serenity demanded.  
  
"No," Vegeta said.  
  
"Come on," Serenity said.  
  
"You're not worth it," Vegeta said. Maddy snickered.  
  
"Shut up Maddy," Serenity said.  
  
"But I didn't say any thing," Maddy said.  
  
"You where going to," Serenity said.  
  
"No I wasn't," Maddy said.  
  
"Any way, why won't you fight me. Are ya to scared. You know your going to lose any way," Serenity said.  
  
"When hell freezes over," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well when I kill you, you better where a jacket," Serenity said.  
  
"Get away from me," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'll give you 5 seconds to get your lazy ass off that rock and fight me," Serenity said.  
  
"I already told you you're not worth it," Vegeta said.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Times up," Serenity said then she punched Vegeta in the face. The impact of the punch knocked Vegeta off his rock and into a tree.  
  
"Nice hit," Maddy said with a smile.  
  
"Damn you," Vegeta said as he stud up and walked back over to Serenity.  
  
"I'm sorry, did it hurt," Serenity asked like she was talking to a baby.  
  
"Ha are you kidding Trunks can through a better punch than you, and he's only 9," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well here's a little surprise for ya, I wasn't even trying," Serenity said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah right," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'll prove it to you. Come on and fight me," Serenity said.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta said as they both got into fighting position.  
  
"Ready, and Fight," Maddy said and Serenity charged at Vegeta.  
  
"It isn't wise to do a charge attach at the very start of a mach. It's always better to attach the sides or the back." Vegeta said as he dogged and blocked Serenity's punches.  
  
"I want a fight not lessons," Serenity said as she kicked Vegeta in the sides.  
  
"That's all you got," Vegeta asked.  
  
"NO," Serenity said as she charged at him again, but this time let a big energy beam go and hit him in the face. The smoke cleared and Vegeta was still in the same spot with a grin on his face.  
  
"Damn it," Serenity said as she charged at Vegeta again disappearing and reappearing behind him. Vegeta blocked her next punch and graved her arm and slung her into the woods. Vegeta followed her into the woods to find her. Serenity jumped out of a tree and kneed Vegeta in the back.  
  
"I was right, you aren't a challenge," Vegeta said as he and Serenity flew through the woods side by side dogging trees at a fast speed.  
  
"Well at least I don't cry at movies," Serenity said.  
  
"WHAT," Vegeta yelled right before he smashed through several trees and got stuck in the last one.  
  
"Are you stuck," Serenity asked as she hovered in front of him.  
  
"NO," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I think you are," Serenity said with a smile as she flicked his nose.  
  
"Damn it, stop," Vegeta said.  
  
"Now it would be wrong if I punched you now in this predicament, but I don't care," Serenity said as she slapped Vegeta in the face.  
  
"STOP IT," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Stop what. Oh you mean this," Serenity said as she smacked the other side of his face. Serenity was enjoying this way to much to stop now.  
  
"THAT'S IT," Vegeta yelled and split the tree in two and graved Serenity's arm and tossed her back to camp. Serenity landed in the lake with a splash and Vegeta hovered over the water to wait for her to come up.  
  
"Damn it, quite through me around like I'm some rag doll," Serenity said after she climbed out of the water and onto the bank.  
  
"Well that's what you are compared to me," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Asshole," Serenity said under her breath.  
  
"Prince of Assholes to you. Peasant," Vegeta said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"How did you hear me," Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm a Saiyan you baka, I can hear a pin drop a mile away," Vegeta said.  
  
"Cool," Maddy said.  
  
"A what," Serenity asked.  
  
"Saiyan," Vegeta said," you damn onna."  
  
"Does that mean your an alien," Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta said getting annoyed at her.  
  
"You don't look like an alien, but I don't know you do have a weird hair style," Maddy said.  
  
"Stupid onna," Vegeta said as he look over at Maddy.  
  
"What is that name you keep calling us," Serenity asked.  
  
"Why do you care," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because I'd like to know what you're calling me," Serenity said. Maddy nodded her head agreeing with Serenity.  
  
"Well I'm not telling you cause you're not worth it," Vegeta said as he sat down on his rock.  
  
"Goku tell me what baka and onna mean, please," Serenity begged.  
  
"Your asking the wrong person," Vegeta said.  
  
"Shut up, no won wants to here you," Serenity said.  
  
"Actually I don't know what they mean, but he calls me it to," Goku said.  
  
"I don't call you onna, you stupid baka," Vegeta said.  
  
"See," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah," Serenity said as she turned around to look at Gohan.  
  
"Don't look at me, I don't know either," Gohan said.  
  
"You're supposed to know these things," Serenity said.  
  
"Sorry," Gohan said.  
  
"Trunks, you're his son, tell me you know," Serenity asked.  
  
"No, all he calls me is the demon child and brat, but he does call mom onna," Trunks said.  
  
"You're not calling me a bitch in your language are you," Serenity asked.  
  
"No, but I should," Vegeta said. Then all the student a hover car landed in the clearing.  
  
"It's Liz," Serenity said happily as she ran over to the car.  
  
"Great another onna," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Hi Serenity. Hi Maddy," Liz said as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"HI YA LIZ," Maddy said.  
  
"What are you doing here," Serenity asked.  
  
"Well I had a day off so I decided to come see ya," Liz said.  
  
"Cool, but how did you know I'd still be here," Serenity asked.  
  
"Come on Serenity, your out in the middle of nowhere with three guys who aren't that bad looking, and two adorable kids. Why would you leave," Liz said Serenity just blushed.  
  
"Liz knows you to well, but I completely agree with her," Maddy said as she looked over at Goku and smiled.  
  
"Did ya hear that Trunks, where adorable," Goten said.  
  
"Yeah just great," Trunks said not really excites or happy about it.  
  
"Hey I smell donuts," Goku said.  
  
"Gosh I can't keep anything from you can I, but yes I brought some donuts for all of you," Liz said," they where the left overs at work."  
  
"All right we get donuts," Goten said happily.   
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"Holly crap Serenity, your floating," Liz said.  
  
"No duh Liz, that's what ya do when you fly," Serenity said.  
  
"But...but how," Liz asked," it's not possible. There has to be a wire or something." Liz started to jump up and down waving her hand over Serenity's head.  
  
"Nope no wires," Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"But I don't get it," Liz said.  
  
"Of cores you wouldn't," Serenity said.  
  
"Hey, if you got it then I'm sure I can," Liz said.  
  
"Yeah right. I'm not the one with a rock for a bran," Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah that's right you got mud," Liz said.  
  
"Well at lest mine doesn't echoes," Serenity said.  
  
"Hey at least mine doesn't slosh around every time I take a step," Liz said.  
  
"Bitch," Serenity said.  
  
"Hore," Liz said.  
  
"Ho," Serenity said.  
  
"Hey don't call me a ho. I'm not the one hanging around a camp day and night with a bunch of men," Liz said.  
  
"She has a point," Maddy said.  
  
"Shut up, you are too," Serenity said. Maddy looked away a little mad, "Well at least I can get men to stay with me."  
  
"What do you mean, you're the one who came to them," Liz said.  
  
"She has a point there too," Maddy said.  
  
"I'll teach you," Serenity said as she pounced at Liz, and they stared there own little fight.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them dad," Gohan asked.  
  
"My grandpa once said never ever try and stop a cat fight, cause they'll go after you next," Goku said.  
  
"That's just a bunch of bull shit, you can stop them easy with just one chop to the back of the neck," Vegeta said.  
  
"But my grandpa also said it's very impolite to hit a lady," Goku said," especially two."  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about that, I don't see any ladies," Vegeta said and with that Serenity and Liz both stopped immediately and Maddy looked over at him a little pissed.  
  
"WHAT," the three of them yelled at the same time.  
  
"Now you've done it Veggi," Goku said.  
  
"Take this you asshole," Liz said as she and Maddy pulled out their lazar guns and shot at Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah," Serenity said as she shot a beam at him.  
  
"How the hell did you do that," Liz asked.  
  
"Never mind that, just get him," Serenity said as they all chased after Vegeta why'll shooting beams at him.  
  
"Hey dad, where's Goten and Trunks," Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Goku answered.  
  
~In Serenity's house~  
  
"Fighting crime," Goten sang.  
  
"Trying to save the world," Trunks sang.  
  
"Here they come just in time," Goten sang.  
  
"The Powerpuff Girls," Trunks sang.  
  
"Powerpuff," They both said why'll jumping up and down on Serenity's sofas in her living room.  
  
"This is fun. Great idea Trunks," Goten said.  
  
"I know. Hey go see if the pop corn's done yet," Trunks said.  
  
"Ok," Goten said as he hoped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.  
  
~Back out side~  
  
"Damn it Vegeta get you're ass over here," Serenity yelled as she flew after him in the woods.   
  
"YEAH," Maddy yelled as she flew after him on her hover board.  
  
"Why aren't you in there," Goku asked Liz, who was just standing beside him.  
  
"There's no way I can keep up with thoughts three," Liz said.  
  
"Oh well I can teach you how to fly," Goku said.  
  
"Really, cool. I want to learn," Liz said.  
  
"Ok," Goku said.  
  
~In the woods~  
  
"Ass hole, quite moving," Serenity said.  
  
"Maybe you should try perfecting your aim," Vegeta said then he got shoot in the back by a lazar, "Damn it onna." Maddy stared to laugh.  
  
"I don't need tips from you," Serenity said.  
  
"Where's you little friend, couldn't keep up," Vegeta said with a chuckle.  
  
"Shut up, she can't fly like we can," Serenity said.  
  
"Plus her car can't come in the woods, not enough space to fly," Maddy said.  
  
"Even if she could she couldn't keep up," Vegeta said.  
  
"I guess that's true," Serenity said.  
  
~Back at camp~  
  
"Hey Goku can you do me a favor," Liz asked.  
  
"Sure what is it," Goku asked.  
  
"Me and Serenity and Maddy have a plan, but since Vegeta's so fast I can't do my part of so can you," Liz asked.  
  
"Ok. What do I have to do," Goku asked.  
  
"Well Serenity and Maddy are trying to chase Vegeta out of the woods so I can shot him down, but since you're a whole lot stronger than me, I thought maybe you could," Liz said.  
  
"Ok, that sounds like fun," Goku said.  
  
"Great, you just wait for him to come out, and I'll go help them get him out here," Liz said then she ran into the woods.  
  
~In Serenity's house~  
  
"Hey Goten, pass me the string cheese," Trunks said.  
  
"OK, then can you give me some Pringles," Goten asked.  
  
"But I ate them all," Trunks said.  
  
"OK then how about some sour cream an onion chips then," Goten asked.  
  
"You ate them all," Trunks said.  
  
"No I didn't, I gave the bag to you," Goten said. Trunks looked around the room and found the bag.  
  
"Ok then, I ate them too," Trunks said as he through the empty bag down on the ground.  
  
"Well then give me the chetos," Goten said.  
  
"You ate them," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Then hand me the onion dip and the lays chips," Goten said.  
  
"We ate the rest of them," Trunks said.  
  
"Then give me the dip, I'll eat the rest of it," Goten said.  
  
"But you just licked the dish clean right before we had that tub of ice cream," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well then hand me that brownie," Goten said.  
  
"No way it's mine," Trunks said.  
  
"Well then you can't have any string cheese," Goten said.  
  
"That's not fair, I want some," Trunks said.  
  
"It is to fair," Goten said.  
  
"But you practically ate every thing else," Trunks said.  
  
"No I didn't, there's still a jar of pickles, and a stick of butter in the refrigerator," Goten said.  
  
"Well then I get the pickles," Trunks said.  
  
"No way, I don't want the butter," Goten said.  
  
"I don't either it'll make me fat," Trunks said," pulse you still have the string cheese."  
  
"OK, then I'll trade you the string cheese for the jar of pickles," Goten said.  
  
"Deal," Trunks said.  
  
"But then who gets the butter," Goten said.  
  
"Serenity can have that," Trunks said.  
  
"OK," Goten said as he gave Trunks the cheese and ran into the kitchen to get the pickles.  
  
"I'm so good," Trunks said as he opened up the cheese.  
  
  
END OF PART 7 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks ya for reading, I'm still so happy about all my reviews I LOVE IT. Well review if you want to. I hopes my spelling wasn't TO bad. Well any way I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. hehehe till next chapter. @};- 


	8. One against all, and all against one

AN: Hi yas, I'm so sorry I've been so busy lately and I just now not the time to type it. But I'm very sorry for taking that long and I know this one might be short but as you are reading this I'm working on the next chapter. Sorry for any miss spellings and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Camping Trip  
Part 8: One against all, and all against one  
  
  
~In the woods~  
  
"Veggi, stop running," Serenity said.  
  
"Who said I was running," Vegeta said.  
  
"I said your running, and by the looks of it from me," Serenity said.  
  
"I'm not running from you," Vegeta said.  
  
"Then WHAT may I ask are you doing," Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm simply playing sport with you," Vegeta said.  
  
"This isn't a sport," Maddy said.  
  
"I'm testing you," Vegeta said.  
  
"On what," Serenity asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see how good of a teacher Kakarot was, and apparently he's pretty bad at if this is as fast as you can go," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"I can go faster, it's just I don't want to," Serenity said.  
  
"Lame excuse. You are such a bad liar," Vegeta said.  
  
"Am not, I just don't want to waste my dear sweet energy casing you worthless hide down," Serenity said.  
  
"WORTHLESS," Vegeta yelled, and Maddy stared to laugh at the sight of his face when she had said that.  
  
"That's what I said," Serenity said.  
  
"Bitch, I'll teach you who's the worthless one here," Vegeta stopped and Serenity slammed into him, and Maddy stared to laugh even more stopping her hover board.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing," Serenity asked then he punched her to the ground.  
  
"Come on, you've been wanting a fight so lets fight," Vegeta said as he shoot hundreds of ki blasts to the ground. Serenity scampering for safety and luckily missed all the blasts and took off in the air, unfortunately Maddy wasn't so lucky.   
  
"Ouch," Maddy said while hanging from a tree branch, "I'll get you for this Vegeta."  
  
"Run, run, run as fast as you can, I can catch you, cause you not the gingerbread man," Vegeta said laughing at his own stupid remark and flying after her. ~Ha that idiot fell for it like a ton of bricks.~ Serenity said to herself.  
  
"Um...can somebody help," Maddy said.  
  
~In Serenity's house~  
  
"Trunks," Goten whined.  
  
"What now Goten," Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm still hungry," Goten said.  
  
"And what do you want me to do about it," Trunks asked.  
  
"Will you give me just one pickle," Goten asked.  
  
"NO way it's my last one, I'm trying to savor it," Trunks said.  
  
"I'll give you the stick of butter," Goten said.  
  
"And what would I do with a stick of butter," Trunks asked.  
  
"Um... I don't know, eat it," Goten said.  
  
"Um... let me think about that... no deal," Trunks said.  
  
"But you still got that brownie," Goten said.  
  
"Good point, here ya go," Trunks said as he handed the jar to Goten.  
  
"All right," Goten said happily.  
  
~Back out side.~  
  
"I can't find them," Liz said as she walked out of the woods.  
  
"Hum, then how are Serenity, and Maddy going to get him out of the woods," Goku asked.  
  
"Oh they have there ways," Liz said.  
  
"Ok," Goku said.  
  
"LOOK OUT," Serenity yelled as she came flying out of the woods.  
  
"Go Goku," Liz said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Goku said as he shoot and ki blast hitting Vegeta square in the chest.  
  
"Great hit," Serenity said.  
  
"KAKAROT," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"That was fun," Goku said.  
  
"Your going to think fun where your laying flat on you back unconscious when I'm through with you," Vegeta said as he charged at Goku.  
  
"Well that was fun," Serenity said dusting herself off.  
  
"Yep," Liz agreed, "hey where is Maddy."  
  
"Shoot," Serenity yelled as she flew back in the woods.  
  
"Where are you going," Liz asked.  
  
"Serenity you didn't forget about me, I'm so happy," Maddy said as Serenity flew her out of the woods.  
  
"Well I see how must confidence you have in me," Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah I now not, much huh," Maddy said with a smile.  
  
"So is anybody hungry," Serenity asked.  
  
"Um.. ya," Liz said.  
  
"Starving, what do you have," Maddy asked.  
  
"Lots of stuff I just went shopping," Serenity said.  
  
"Ok," Liz said as they walked into Serenity's house to find boxes and rappers of foods scattered across the floor and Goten and Trunks watching Ed, Edd, and Eddy.  
  
"What the hell happened here," Serenity asked as Goten and Trunks turned around. Goten with a pickle sticking out of his mouth and Trunks with Serenity's last brownie sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"I don't like that look she's giving us Trunks, it reminds me of my mom when I blow up a part of the house once," Goten whispered to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, is that a brownie in your mouth," Serenity asked and Trunks swallowed the brownie.  
  
"What brownie," Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"How much food do I have left," Serenity asked trying to speck as calmly as she could.  
  
"Um....a stick of butter," Goten said. Liz and Maddy took this time to back up out of the house and away from Serenity.  
  
"I stick of BUTTER," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Um hum," Goten said not abele to use words.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRATS," Serenity yelled as she ran up and graved them both by there shits a lifted them in the air before they even had a chance to run away.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, it was all Trunks's idea," Goten said.  
  
"WHAT," Trunks yelled," you agreed with it."  
  
"SHUT UP," Serenity yelled and they both froze," I'M GOING TO RAISE HELL ON THE BOTH OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE."  
  
~Out side.~  
  
"What's going on," Gohan asked as Liz bummed into him on her way out.  
  
"Serenity's in a very pissed off mode," Liz said.  
  
"So what happened," Gohan asked.  
  
"Trust me that's all you need to know," Maddy said. There was a crash from in side and Trunks busted out the window in lighting speed and Goten quickly fallowed.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES," Serenity yelled out the broken window.  
  
"Told ya so," Liz said.  
  
"Man, now THAT'S scary," Gohan said," I bet she could scare Cell so bad that he'd go back to his larva stage."  
  
"Yeah," Maddy said, "wait who's that."  
  
"GOHAN," Serenity yelled.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Gohan said.  
  
"So what, it's what's going to happen to you if you don't go get your little brother and is damn friend NOW," Serenity said.  
  
"Um.. Right," Gohan said as he blasted off after them, Liz and Maddy were now all alone with the enraged Serenity.  
  
"Liz. Maddy," Serenity said.  
  
"What," they both asked.  
  
"Get Goku," Serenity ordered.  
  
"NO, not why'll he's fighting Vegeta," Liz said.  
  
"Get Goku," Serenity said again.  
  
"But," Maddy said.  
  
"NOW," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Right," they both said as they scurried off to get Goku.  
  
"THERE'S GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY," Serenity yelled.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 8 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: I told you it wasn't long but don't you worry the next chapter will be out soon. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Till next chapter. @};- 


	9. Double Trouble

AN: I told you I was working on this chapter and here it is, I did it, hurray for me. Well any way I'm so very glad you peopls are liking my story so far, and I'm glad you are actually reading it. Hehehe. Well any way enjoy this new chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Camping Trip  
Part 9: Double Trouble  
  
"Goku Serenity wants you," Maddy said.  
  
"Tell her I'm busy," Goku said.  
  
"But she'll kill us if you don't go," Liz said.  
  
"Well I guess I can't let that happen to you," Goku said as he punched Vegeta.  
  
"Why not, there worthless to the world," Vegeta said.  
  
"Save it for another time Vegeta, I'm not putting up with that now," Liz said as she graved Goku, " My life is on the line right now I'm to busy for you." Maddy stuck her tong out at Vegeta as they walked away.  
  
"GOKU," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Hi Serenity, what's wrong," Goku asked, not knowing what kind of danger he was in.  
  
"Save the Hi's for later we have business to do," Serenity said.  
  
"What," Goku asked.  
  
"Scout out the other 3 I need them here right now," Serenity said.  
  
"Um... Ok. There... that way," Goku said.  
  
"Get them for me," Serenity asked.  
  
"OK," Goku said as he flew off.  
  
"I think someone has PMS," Maddy said.  
  
"Shut up," Serenity said.  
  
"Told ya," Maddy said and Serenity glared at her, "I'll stop now."  
  
*In a cave nearby*  
  
"Ok I'll start this off with 3 cookies," Trunks said.  
  
"I'll see your 3 cookies and raise you a Baby Ruth," Gohan said.  
  
"Um...." Goten looked at his cards then looked at the pile of food.  
  
"Well, are you in or out," Trunks asked.  
  
"Um... ok I'll see your Baby Ruth and raise you a Kit-Kat," Goten said.  
  
"Ok I'll see your Kit-Kat and raise you a brownie," Trunks said.  
  
"But I thought you ate that," Goten asked.  
  
"I ate half of it," Trunks said.  
  
"Ok I'll see your brownie and raise you a milky way," Gohan said.  
  
"Um....," Goten said.  
  
"Not this again," Trunks said.  
  
"OK I'll raise you a recess," Goten said.  
  
"How about we raise the stakes a little, losers have to go up to my dad and call him a loser and that he couldn't beat an egg," Trunks said.  
  
"That saying is so old," Gohan said.  
  
"So it'll make him mad, trust me," Trunks said.  
  
"Deal," Gohan said.  
  
"What about you Goten," Trunks asked.  
  
"um....ok," Goten said.  
  
"Ok I have a strait," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh yeah, full house," Trunks said.  
  
"Um..." Goten said.  
  
"What do you have," Gohan asked.  
  
"This," Goten said as he put his cards down.  
  
"Holy crap that's a Royal flush," Gohan said.  
  
"Damn, and I was sure I was going to win," Trunks said.  
  
"So I won," Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said.  
  
"Yippee, I get all the food, and you to have to go on the deal," Goten said.  
  
"Damn," Gohan said.  
  
"Hi boys," Goku said.  
  
"Hey dad," Gohan said.  
  
"What are you doing here, I thought you where fighting my dad," Trunks asked.  
  
"I was but Serenity told me to come get you 3, I don't know why though," Goku said.   
  
"OH, I…Its nothing really," Trunks stuttered.  
  
"Oh really, but she looked kinda mad," Goku said.  
  
"WELL, th…that's because she...she...um....can't find us, where playing hid and go seek," Goten lied.  
  
"Oh ok, I can't help her cheat, I'll just tell her I didn't find you," Goku said as he flew away.  
  
"Good one Goten," Trunks said.  
  
"Thanks," Goten said. All the sudden a loud scream could be heard and all the birds in the forest flew away.  
  
"I hope that's not what I think it is," Trunks said. A bunch of beams flew off in many directions and Goku appeared at the cave entrance.  
  
"There right here," Goku said.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH Goku snitched," Trunks yelled.  
  
"Out of my way," Goten said as he tried to run out of the cave but Serenity showed up and blocked the exit, the only exit.  
  
"So, where playing hind and go seek now huh, well looks like I found you," Serenity said as she glared at the 3 boys.  
  
*Back at camp*  
  
"Ouch," Liz said as she laid there on the ground, she had been hit by one of the many beams.  
  
"That didn't feel good," Maddy said as she held her head.  
  
"That's what you get for being in the way," Vegeta said as he sat down on his new rock.  
  
"Shut the hell up Vegeta," Both girls said.  
  
"I can't help it that I'm right," Vegeta said. There was a big bang and they all looked up to find the top of one of the mountains being blown off.  
  
"I guess Serenity found them," Liz said.  
  
"Guess so," Vegeta said. Goku landed on the ground in front of Maddy and sat down.  
  
"You don't want to go up there," Goku said.  
  
"Trust me I'll stay right here," Liz said. There was another crash and another chunk of the mountain was goon. Serenity landed on the ground with Trunks in one arm and Goten in the other.  
  
"Well I got the two that I wanted, you might want to cheek on that Gohan kid though, I left him up there and well he went down with the first explosion, so I have no clue what happened to him," Serenity said.  
  
"...............ok," Liz said.  
  
"Poor Gohan," Maddy said as she looked up at the mountain, which was now half way gone.  
  
"Well, I have to go teach this two a lesson, see ya at dinner time," Serenity said as she walked into her house and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Poor Kids," Liz said.  
  
"Poor Gohan," Goku said.  
  
"Whatever, shall we continue Kakarot," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Ok Veggi," Goku said. as they stared to swap punches.  
  
*In Serenity's house*  
  
"Stop acting like I killed you cause I know I didn't," Serenity said as she dropped the two boys on the ground.  
  
"Owwwww my head," Goten said as he sat up.  
  
"Oh pipe down, if your anything like your dad your head will be alright," Serenity said.  
  
"That's so true," Trunks said as he stared to laugh.  
  
"Is not," Goten said as he glared at Trunks.  
  
"Well lets begin, look around this room and tell me what you see," Serenity asked.  
  
"A mess," Goten said.  
  
"Shut up," Trunks said as he slapped Goten in the back of the head.  
  
"Correct, now what do you think is the first thing I want you to do," Serenity asked.  
  
"Um...clean it up," Goten said.  
  
"Correct, now Goten you take this broom and Trunks you take this garbage bag and start cleaning," Serenity said.  
  
"Great, just great," Trunks said as he picked up a box of fruit loops.  
  
"I know isn't it," Serenity said, "and to make it more fun for me I want you two to where this." Serenity handed them both a hair net and an apron.  
  
"What is this," Trunks asked.  
  
"Just where it," Serenity said," It helps you clean, pulse its a new fashion." Serenity smile as the two boys put it on.  
  
"I look stupid," Trunks said as he looked over at Goten and smiled at him as he watched him try to put on the hair net.  
  
"I can't get this on," Goten said as Trunks walked over to him and pulled it down over his face.  
  
"Better," Trunks asked.  
  
"Not really, this thing itches," Goten said as he pulled it off of his face.  
  
"What are you waiting for, start cleaning NOW," Serenity said.  
  
"OK," They said.  
  
"From now on it's yes Ma'am," Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," They said. Serenity smiled again.  
  
"I like how that sounds, say it again," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," They said again getting a little annoyed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS, GET TO WORK," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," They said as they stared to clean.  
  
"Better," Serenity said.  
  
*Out side*  
  
"I wonder what kind of torment Serenity is putting them through," Liz asked.  
  
"I don't know but I'm not going in there to find out," Maddy said.  
  
"Me nether," Goku said. All the sudden Goten ran out and set a trash bag down then ran back in side.  
  
"I think the real question is, what is he warring," Gohan said as he stared to laugh.  
  
"I guess Serenity's making them clean," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah in aprons and hair nets, Goten looked so stupid," Maddy said as she laughed along with Gohan.  
  
"I know Serenity, and I know she going to put them through a whole lot more than that," Liz said.  
  
"Come on Kakarot, get of your lazy ass and fight me," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok," Goku said as he got up, "but I have a better Idea."  
  
  
END OF PART 9 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Oh would you look at that I left a cliffhanger. *Evil laughter* I could wait a week then update then, but, I wouldn't do that you my loyal reviewer. Hehehe or would I. You'll have to wait and see what Goku's idea is, wait a seconded is that possible, I guess so if I put it in here, LOL. Chow for now. @};- 


	10. Campbell's soup

AN: No more cliffhanger you know can read and find out what Goku's idea was, but knowing you people you're probably not reading this so I'll stop now. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Goten's baby dragon  
Camping Trip  
Part 10: Campbell's soup  
  
"You have an idea, that's a first," Vegeta said.  
  
"No really I have a good idea," Goku said and Vegeta stared to laugh.  
  
"Fine Kakarot, amuse me, what is this 'so' called good idea," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well I think we should practice our fusion dance, were not very good at it, I mean last time you messed up," Goku said.  
  
" 'I' messed it up, more like 'you' messed it up," Vegeta said.  
  
"No I remember you messed it up," Goku said.  
  
"Really and what did I do wrong," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well if I remembered right you went to slow because you where looking at Bulma," Goku said.  
  
"WAS NOT," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"How cute," Maddy said as she smiled at Vegeta, but he just glared at her.  
  
"Well it was her or Piccolo, and I don't think your gay," Goku said.  
  
"OF COERCE I'M NOT GAY," Vegeta yelled Maddy and Liz where now uncontrollably laughing.  
  
"I didn't say you where," Goku said.  
  
"Veggi's a fruitcake," Liz laughed.  
  
"Just shut up Kakarot, your confusing even me with your worthless rambling," Vegeta said trying his best to hold his cool. (which I don't find very possible.)  
  
"Huh," Goku asked a little confused.  
  
"Just shut up," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well do you want to go with my idea and practice the fusion dance," Goku asked.  
  
"And be in the same body with you for 30 minutes, I don't think so. That experience fighting Buu was enough for me," Vegeta said.  
  
"Come on Veggi, we really need to work on it or you'll keep messing up on it," Goku said.  
  
"Need I remind you that you messed it up last time," Vegeta said.  
  
"No it wasn't you messed it up," Goku said.  
  
"DID NOT," Vegeta said.  
  
"Did to," Goku said.  
  
"DID NOT," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Well you two just shut up and make up your minds on what your going to do," Liz said.  
  
"STAY OUT OF IT," Vegeta yelled, "plus that's impossible for Kakarot, he has no mind to make up."  
  
"Hey, I do to," Goku said.  
  
"NO, you both are giving me a headache. Can't you work it out without yelling at each other," Liz said.  
  
"Really, wait what are we arguing about again," Maddy asked and Liz slapped her forehead.  
  
"I can, but Veggi can't," Goku said.  
  
"IT'S VEGETA NOT VEGGI," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"See what I mean," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah but look what I have to put up with, he's a 10 year old living in a 40 year old body," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm not 40 years old," Goku said," I'm 30." (No I don't know if that is his real age, so just work with me here.)  
  
"I don't care how old you are, all I know is that you act like a 10 year old," Vegeta said.  
  
"Do not," Goku said.  
  
"You do to," Vegeta said.  
  
"Don't start this again," Liz said.  
  
"I'm not the one starting it, he is," Vegeta said.  
  
"I am not, your the won who keeps disagreeing with me," Goku said.  
  
"I wouldn't be starting this if I didn't have to but up with your naive ness," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm not Naive," Goku said.  
  
"Do you even know what it means," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um.........no, but I'm not," Goku said.  
  
"GERRRRRRRR, I'M SURROUNDED BY STUPID BAKAS," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"What's a Baka," Liz asked.  
  
"None of your damn business," Vegeta said.  
  
"Veggi please do the dance with me," Goku said.  
  
"Will you shut up," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um.....No," Goku said.  
  
"Then I wont," Vegeta said as he walked off.  
  
"OK, OK I'll shut up," Goku said.  
  
"Ok, anything to get you to shut up," Vegeta said as he got in his position.  
  
"Yippee," Goku said as he got in his place.  
  
"FFFUUUUUUUUUSION, HAAAAAA," Goku and Vegeta said as they did there little dance.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Liz said as the light cleared.  
  
"Pretty light," Maddy said.  
  
"I know, pretty cool huh," Gogeta said.  
  
"That dance was so stupid looking," Liz said as she stared to laugh.  
  
"Not what I was expecting but I will agree with you," Gogeta said.  
  
"COOL DO IT AGAIN," Maddy shouted.  
  
*Inside Serenity's house*  
  
"Finally someone but us agrees that the dance is stupid looking," Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah," Goten said.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING NOW," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am," Goten and Trunks said.  
  
"You better be, now get to work," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," They said as they ran off to clean,  
  
"What where you looking at any way?" Serenity asked.  
  
"It's Gogeta," Goten said.  
  
"Who," Serenity asked.  
  
"Gogeta," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Serenity said as she looked out the window.  
  
"What," Trunks asked.  
  
"Is that good looking guy out there Gogeta," Serenity asked.  
  
"Um.....yep," Goten said as him and Trunks looked at her.  
  
"You two keep cleaning, I'm going to get to know, Gogeta more," Serenity said as she ran out.  
  
"I got first dibs on the remote," Trunks said as he hoped on the couch.  
  
"No fair, you always get first dibs," Goten said as he pouted.  
  
"That's cause I call it first," Trunks said.  
  
"Fine," Goten said as he sat on the couch.  
  
*Out side*  
  
"So you fused huh, you look cool," Liz said as she circled Gogeta.  
  
"Where did Goku go," Maddy asked a little sad.  
  
"I don't think cool is the proper word, I think it's more like Hot," Serenity said as she walked up to Gogeta. " Hi I'm Serenity, I don't know if you know me but I know you, and you've been running through my dreams."  
  
"Really," Gogeta asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what's you name was it Gogeta, am I right," Serenity asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know," Gogeta asked.  
  
"Oh a little birdy told me," Serenity said.  
  
"They can do that," Gogeta said.  
  
"This one can, and might I say this your name should be Campbell's cause you are ummm ummmm good," Serenity said and Liz slapped her forehead in the back ground.  
  
"I want Goku back," Maddy said to herself.  
  
"Really," Gogeta asked.  
  
"Um hum," Serenity answered.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Liz said.  
  
"Shut up Liz, I don't want to here it from you," Serenity said.  
  
"But Seren he's," Liz stared but Serenity interrupted.  
  
"Shut up Liz, I know who he is," Serenity said as she looked up at him and smiled," He's my dream come true."  
  
"No you don't get it," Liz said.  
  
"Liz I thought I told you to shut up, Gogeta is my man and you can't have him," Serenity said.  
  
"I don't want Gogeta," Liz said.  
  
"I want Goku back," Maddy said now sitting on the ground with her back facing them all.  
  
"What is Gogeta to good for you," Serenity said.  
  
"NO, it's just," Liz stared.  
  
"So he is good for you, well I already said you can't have him he's my man," Serenity said.  
  
"DAMN IT SERENITY I SAID I DON'T WANT HIM," Liz yelled.  
  
"Well you don't have to yell it out to the world," Serenity said.  
  
"WELL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING," Liz yelled.  
  
"Rudeness, I am not going to just sit here and get yelled at, come on Gogeta lets go some where more quiet," Serenity said as she pulled Gogeta into the woods.  
  
"Goku," Maddy sighed now in her own little world.  
  
"I tried to worn you," Liz said as she walked into her house and sat down in between Goten and Trunks.  
  
"So, what's on the TV today boys," Liz asked.  
  
"Ed, Edd, and Eddy," Goten said.  
  
"Good enough for me," Liz said.  
  
*In the woods*  
  
"So where did you come from all the sudden," Serenity asked.  
  
"Goku and Vegeta," Gogeta said.  
  
"Oh so they called you over, I'm going to have to thank them when they get back," Serenity said.  
  
"No you don't get it," Gogeta said.  
  
"Don't get what," Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm Goku and Vegeta," Gogeta said.  
  
"That's a good one Gogeta, but if Vegeta's in there you wouldn't look this good," Serenity said.  
  
"I wouldn't be saying stuff like that Serenity, when I defuses Vegeta's going to be very angry at you," Gogeta said.  
  
"Wait a seconded what do you mean defuses," Serenity asked.  
  
"I am Vegeta and Goku together as one," Gogeta said.  
  
"WHAT, NO, YOU CAN'T BE," Serenity said as she stopped.  
  
"No I'm serous," Gogeta said.  
  
"No," Serenity said as she fainted.  
  
"Oh boy I'm in tubule now," Gogeta said as he caught Serenity.  
  
*In Serenity's House*  
  
"Hey Goten, I have an idea," Trunks said.  
  
"What is it," Goten asked.  
  
"Let's also fuses so we can surprise Serenity, it will be so cool," Trunks said.  
  
"You guys can fuse too," Liz said.  
  
"Yep," Goten said.  
  
"We become Gotenks," Trunks said.  
  
"You don't have to do that stupid dance do you," Liz asked.  
  
"Sadly yes," Trunks said. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Coming," Liz said as she opened the door.  
  
"Um...Serenity um fainted, but I didn't do it a swear," Gogeta said.  
  
"Wow! Gogeta I parse you," Liz said.  
  
"Why's that," Gogeta asked.  
  
"You got her to be quiet for once in her life time," Liz said with a smile.  
  
"Liz, you shouldn't be so hard on her, after all her talking so much makes her interesting," Gogeta said.  
  
"True," Liz said, " but let me guess you told her you where fused didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think she took that to well," Gogeta said.  
  
"Guess not if she fainted," Liz said.  
  
"I'm sorry really I am, I did know she would do that," Gogeta said.  
  
"She does these things all the time don't worry about it," Liz said.  
  
"So where do I put her," Gogeta asked.  
  
"Just through her on the couch," Liz said.  
  
"Should I really do that," Gogeta asked.  
  
"You got Goku's brain didn't you," Liz said.  
  
"Huh," Gogeta said.  
  
"Just put her on the couch," Liz sighed.  
  
"OK," Gogeta said.  
  
"Hey Gogeta," Goten and Trunks said.  
  
"What," Gogeta said as he sat Serenity down on the couch.  
  
"We challenge you," They said as they stared the dance, "FUUUUUUUUSION HAAAAAA."  
  
"That dance is so stupid," Liz said as she began to laugh.  
  
"Goku come back," Maddy said staring off into space.  
  
"Let's go Gogeta," Gotenks said.  
  
"Sure thing," Gogeta said as they ran out side.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
"I can't believe I lost," Gotenks said.  
  
"Well if you didn't take so long at saying troughs stupid attacks of yours you might have won," Vegeta said.  
  
"I don't know Veggi the Galactic Donut was cool," Goku said with Maddy clinging to his arm.  
  
"You came back," Maddy said and Goku sweetdropped.  
  
"Well I think the Super Ghost attack was the coolest," Liz said.  
  
"Yeah it's my fav too," Gotenks said.  
  
"Hey where's my Gogeta," Serenity asked as she walked outside.  
  
"Oh we defused," Goku said.  
  
"Goku," Maddy sighed still clinging to his arm.  
  
"Our 30 minutes was up," Vegeta said.  
  
"WHAT," Serenity yelled as she ran over to the two," BRING ME BACK MY GOGETA NOW." Serenity graved them both by there shirts and lifted up in the air and Maddy fell off Goku's arm.  
  
"Serenity calm down," Goku said.  
  
"I want my GOGETA," Serenity said.  
  
"Put me down," Vegeta said as he pulled Serenity's hand off his shirt.  
  
"Fuse now, I want my man back," Serenity said.  
  
"We can't," Goku said.  
  
"What do you mean you can't," Serenity asked as she shook Goku.  
  
"Because we have to wait one hour to regain our strength," Goku said.  
  
"An hour, but that's to long I want to see him now," Serenity said.  
  
"Sorry but you're just going to have to wait," Gotenks said.  
  
"Who are you," Serenity asked.  
  
"Gotenks," He said.  
  
"Oh then you must be Trunks and Goten," Serenity said as she dropped Goku.  
  
"GOKU," Maddy shouted as she graved his arm again.  
  
"Yep, I...mean no way I'm just Gotenks," He said then there was a bright light and when it faded there stud Goten and Trunks.  
  
"What great timing," Trunks huffed.  
  
"In the house boys," Serenity said as Trunks and Goten slowly walked into the house.  
  
  
END OF PART 10 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 11  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Another chapter completed, hurray for me. I am so proud of myself. *Smiles*. Any way, review if you want to. @};- 


	11. Cards and Vodka

AN: Hello again. Guess what *Nobody answers.* I have another chapter for you. Hehehe. I bet you couldn't guess that one huh. *Everyone falls out of there chairs.* I almost couldn't guess it either, I mean it was so NOT obvious. Well I'll stop talking now so you can read it. *Smiles* Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Camping Trip  
Part 11: Cards and Vodka  
  
*Almost at Dinner time*  
  
"Well I better get going, it's almost 8. Laters," Liz said as she got in her car.  
  
"By Liz," Serenity said.  
  
"C ya," Trunks and Goten said.  
  
"BY LIZ," Goku yelled as she drove away.  
  
"It's about time," Vegeta said.  
  
"Is anybody else hungry," Goku asked as he held his belly.  
  
"I am," Maddy said.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I need more food, Trunks, Goten we need to go to the store," Serenity said.  
  
"Yippee," Goten said," hey Serenity can I get some Lucky Charms, I love Lucky Charms?"  
  
"No, now come on," Serenity said as she graved Trunks and Goten and flew off.  
  
"Hey Veggi," Goku said.  
  
"What Kakarot," Vegeta asked.  
  
"I was wondering..."Goku trailed off.  
  
"Oh no," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well...why is your hair up like that, I've always wondered, cause you hair like defies gravity," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah why does it do that," Maddy asked.  
  
"Well look who's talking, you hair is sticking out in every imaginable direction," Vegeta said.  
  
"NO it doesn't, at least mine doesn't look like a flame," Goku said.  
  
"That's true," Maddy said with a smile.  
  
"Well at least my doesn't look like I've been electricity," Vegeta said. Maddy looked up at Goku and smiled trying not to laugh.  
  
"Flame head," Goku said as he stuck out his tong.  
  
"Static boy," Vegeta said as he glared at Goku.  
  
"This is to funny," Maddy said trying not to laugh at the two.  
  
"Well as long as I'm the strongest force in the universe I don't have to worry about what you call me," Goku said.  
  
"Kakarot I could kick you ass from her to the moon and back in a split seconded, and all I'd have to do was tell you your shoe lasses where untied," Vegeta said.  
  
"They are, " Goku said as he looked down at his feet," Hey Veggi I don't have *Pow*" Goku was punched up in the air in a split seconded and Vegeta fallowed in hot pursuit.  
  
"Goku," Maddy yelled.  
  
"I told you I could," Vegeta said as he punched Goku even higher into the air.  
  
"No fair Veggi you cheated," Goku said as he was punched in the stomach again.  
  
"You're just way to gullible Kakarot," Vegeta said as he locked both fist to gather and slammed them down on his back causing Goku to fall back down to Earth.  
  
"That wasn't to the moon and back," Goku said after he landed on the ground.  
  
"There's no moon to go to so it doesn't matter how high up I punch you," Vegeta said, Goku glared at Vegeta.  
  
*At the store*  
  
"Can I get this," Goten asked.  
  
"NO, for the last time this food is not for you it's for me got it," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Could you get any louder, Gee Wiz," Trunks said.  
  
"THAT'S IT OUT SIDE, I'LL CALL YOU BACK IN WHEN I NEED YOU TO CARY MY BAGS," Serenity yelled," and if you run off you will have hell to pay and then some."  
  
"Ok," They said.  
  
"What was that," Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" They said as they walked to the door.  
  
*Back at camp*  
  
"Damn it Kakarot you cheated," Vegeta said.  
  
"I cheated, your the one with two aces up you gloves," Goku said.  
  
"Do not," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Goku said as he graved Vegeta's hand and pulled off his glove reviling an ace of spades and clovers.  
  
"Cheater," Maddy said.  
  
"So what, at least I don't hid them in my shoe," Vegeta said as he graved Goku's foot and pulled off his shoe reviling the ace of diamonds and hearts.  
  
"Goku," Maddy said a little surprised.  
  
"Fine lets play another game, but this time no cheating," Goku said.  
  
"Fine what game," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Go fish," Goku said.  
  
"No way," Vegeta said.  
  
"Can I play," Maddy asked.  
  
"NO," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I can see why you won't play, I am the master of Go fish after all, plus that also means you forfeit meaning my hair is the coolest," Goku said.  
  
"Your on Kakarot," Vegeta said as he stared to shuffle the deck.  
  
"I thought you'd see it my way," Goku said.  
  
"We doing best 2 out of 3," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sure why not," Goku said.  
  
"I wana play," Maddy said.  
  
"No," Vegeta said.  
  
*Back at the store*  
  
"Trunks, Goten get your asses over here now," Serenity said.  
  
"Come on Goten, her HINEness calls," Trunks said with a smirk as he got up and Goten try to stop from giggling but couldn't.  
  
"What's so funny," Serenity asked.  
  
"Nothing ma'am," Goten said.  
  
"Well here I got this for you just cause I have a heart," Serenity said as she handed Goten a box of Lucky Charms.  
  
"Wow! Thank you Serenity," Goten said as he hugged her.  
  
"Your welcome," Serenity said with a sigh.  
  
"What about me," Trunks said.  
  
"Don't worry I got you some Scobby-Doo Cereal," Serenity said.  
  
"Alright, thanks Serenity," Trunks said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Goten you can let go now, I know I'm huggable and loveable, but I got you something else to hold, but sadly it's not as good as me," Serenity said.  
  
"Huh," Goten said as he let go.  
  
"Goten grave 8 bags and Trunks you get the other 8," Serenity said.  
  
"Ow man," Trunks and Goten said with a sigh.  
  
"Excuse me I don't think I heard that right," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," They said as they graved her bags and flew out the door.  
  
*At Camp*  
  
"OK Kakarot how about best out of 66," Vegeta said.  
  
"Come on Veggi, this is getting boring, you're just no challenge to me," Goku said with a yawn with Maddy holding his arm asleep.  
  
"Damn it Kakarot take it back," Vegeta said.  
  
"But Veggi the score is 29 to nothing, your just no challenge, Goten's better at this than you are," Goku said.  
  
"TAKE IT BACK NOW KAKAROT, OR YOU WILL BE EATING YOUR WORDS," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hi guys what's up," Serenity said as she landed on the ground fallowed by Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Aw Veggi's bent on showing me that he can beat me at Go fish and that his hair is cooler than mine," Goku said.  
  
"Veggi playing Go fish, that's a good one, so what's the score," Serenity asked.  
  
"29 to nothing, I'm 29," Goku said.  
  
"You mean to tell me Veggi's losing at Go fish, that's so funny," Serenity said as she stared to laugh.  
  
"Serenity where do we put the food," Goten asked," it's starting to get heavy."  
  
"In the kitchen on the table," Serenity said as she fallowed them in.  
  
"Come on Veggi lets call it quits, I'm bored," Goku said.  
  
"No I'm going to beat you," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey guys, has Gohan come back yet," Serenity asked.  
  
"Um, I haven't seen him," Goku said.  
  
"Who cares where he's at, he can stay there for all I care," Vegeta said as he deled out the cards.  
  
"No Veggi this is getting so boring," Goku said.  
  
"If you forfeit that means I win and that my hair is the coolest," Vegeta said.  
  
"Is that what your playing this game for, to see who has the coolest hair," Serenity asked.  
  
"Yep," Goku said.  
  
"That's so stupid," Serenity said.  
  
"Heys guys, wuz up," Gohan said as he stared to land on the ground but tripped over Goten and landed on his face.  
  
"Gohan are you ok," Goku asked.  
  
"Sure, I just didn't see that rock over there," Gohan said.  
  
"Umm son that was your brother," Goku said.  
  
"Owwwww that hurt," Goten said.  
  
"Oh my gosh Gohan are you drunk," Serenity asked.  
  
"What are you talking about, I've never dank vodka with Videl in my life," Gohan said as he staggered over to Serenity, Goku, and Vegeta and then tripped over Maddy.  
  
"Hey," Maddy yelled.  
  
"Yep he's drunk," Serenity sighed.  
  
"You drank Vodka with Videl," Vegeta asked.  
  
"How did you know," Gohan asked.  
  
"Well you just kinda blurt it out," Vegeta said.  
  
"Speaking of blurt, Serenity did you know there are two of you," Gohan asked.  
  
"NO I didn't Gohan," Serenity said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey Goten watch this, you brother is so drunk I bet he can't catch this rock," Trunks said as he picked up a rock, " Hey Gohan think fast."  
  
"Huh," Gohan said as he looked over at Trunks just in time to be hit by a rock.  
  
"That was so funny," Goten said as he rolled on the ground laughing.  
  
"Hey that wasn't very nice boys," Goku said as Maddy tried not to laugh.  
  
" Wow, did you see that bird, it flew right into my face. I wonder where it went," Gohan said as he looked around.  
  
"He has no clue what hit him," Trunks said as he stared to laugh with Goten.  
  
"Boys," Serenity said as she rolled her eyes at the two.  
  
"Damn it Kakarot pick," Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine got any Kings," Goku asked.  
  
"Damn it," Vegeta said as he through down two kings.  
  
"Cool I got a book," Goku said as he placed the 4 kings on the ground.  
  
"Any body got any beer or something cause I am thirsty," Gohan asked.  
  
"I wish," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh well I'm going to bed," Gohan said as he got up and staggered over to his tent not before tripping over Goten again, then falling into his tent after he passed out.  
  
"Owwwww," Goten said as he laid on the ground.  
  
"Got any 4s," Goku asked.  
  
"Damn it," Vegeta said as he gave him 2 4s.  
  
"Got any 2s," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Go fish," Goku said.  
  
"GEEEEERRRRRRR," Vegeta said as he drew a card then smiled.  
  
"Got any 4s," Goku asked.  
  
"Damn it Kakarot your looking aren't you," Vegeta said as he gave him the card.  
  
"Nope. Hey look I got another book," Goku said as he put it down.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Serenity said as she got up.  
  
"Me too," Maddy said.  
  
"Good night Serenity," Goku said," Good night Maddy."  
  
"Night Goku," Serenity said as she walked into her house.  
  
"Good night Goku," Maddy said with a smile.  
  
  
END OF PART 11 TO BE CONTINUED ON PART 12  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well how did you like that one, I know a way that you can tell me what you think of it. Review me *Smiles* I'm so smart. *Everybody falls out of chairs.* I love getting reviews and the more reviews I get the sooner I will update. So put your fingers to good use and type me up a review. Hehehe. @};- 


	12. Games

AN: Hehehe. I have a new chapter. Bet'cha didn't know that. *Smiles* Yippee for me. Sorry it took me sooooo long, I'm sorry. *Sobs into her arm* All better now. *Grins* Well enjoy my chapter. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Camping Trip  
Part 12: Games  
  
*In the morning*  
  
Serenity woke up to strange noises from out side her door. Serenity sighed and got out of bed.  
  
"If it's Goten, Trunks, or Goku I'm going to raise hell," Serenity said as she opened her door and turned on the light to find Gohan rummaging through her refrigerator.  
  
"Turn off that light I have a major headache," Gohan said.  
  
"You wouldn't have one if you didn't go out drinking vodka with Videl yesterday, and you didn't take me," Serenity said.  
  
"Well at the time I didn't want to be any where near you, with an attitude like that you could rule the world in 24 hours," Gohan said.  
  
"Thanks," Serenity said," But if I have such a bad attitude then why the hell are you going through my refrigerator?"  
  
"Oh... I was looking for some beer, I have a craving for alcohol now," Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan I told you last night I have no beer," Serenity said.  
  
"You did," Gohan said.  
  
"Yep," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh well then do you have and Tylenol or Aspirin, cause my head is throbbing," Gohan said.  
  
"I'm sure I've got some somewhere, being with you 5 for that last 5 days, I need a heavy dosage to put up with Veggi," Serenity said as she walked into her bathroom.  
  
"So truth," Gohan said.  
  
"Here ya go, take all you need," Serenity said as she tossed the bottle at Gohan.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said as he took them back to his tent. Just then the door busted open and Trunks and Goten dove to Serenity's feet.  
  
"Thank Kami you up," Trunks said.  
  
"Can we please watch the Ed, Edd, and Eddy marathon," Goten begged.  
  
"Pretty please," Trunks said.  
  
"With lots and lots of sprinkles," Goten said.  
  
"And a cherry," Trunks added.  
  
"We wont eat your food again," Goten said.  
  
"We promise," Trunks said.  
  
"Fine," Serenity said.  
  
"Yippee," Goten said.  
  
"Thanks a ton Serenity," Trunks said as they ran over to the couch and turned on the TV not knowing they where on Maddy.  
  
"HEY," Maddy yelled knocking off the boys.  
  
"Sorry Maddy," they both said.  
  
"Kids," Serenity said as she walked out side to fine two very sleepy Saiyans.  
  
"Got any um....6s," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Go fish," Goku said with a yawn.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been up all night playing that stupid game," Serenity asked.  
  
"Veggi just won't stop. The scorer is now 237 to 0," Goku said with another yawn.  
  
"I've won 1, now go Kakarot," Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine got any Jacks," Goku asked.  
  
"Damn it," Vegeta said as he tossed down a Jack and yawned.  
  
"Another book for me," Goku said.  
  
"Why don't you play a different game, cause I mean you don't just have to play Go fish," Serenity said and Goku and Vegeta looked over at her.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that, good idea Serenity," Goku said.  
  
"NO, I'm going to beat you at this game," Vegeta said.  
  
"There is no possible way you can get 236 more wins," Serenity said.  
  
"Damn it stay out of it," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hey I want my Gogeta back, it has been more than just one hour you can do the fusion now," Serenity said.  
  
"To tiered Serenity, maybe tomorrow," Goku said.  
  
"NO I WANT GOGETA NOW," Serenity yelled  
  
"TO BAD," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"DAMN IT VEGGI DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME," Serenity yelled.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I'll call you what ever I want, Veggi head, so there," Serenity said as she got up and walked away.  
  
"Veggi you shouldn't be so mean all the time," Goku said.  
  
"She'll be back, just give her 5 seconded," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok, 1...2...3...4....5...," Goku said and Serenity walked back.  
  
"And another thing you just can't go telling people what to do, it's a free country so I can call you names like, ass hole, jackass, Veggi, Veggi head, Geta, loser, freak.." Serenity said.  
  
"DAMN IT STOP IT BE FOR I RIP OUT YOU'RE VOCAL CORDS, DAMN BAKA," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hey you never told me what Baka and Onna mean," Serenity said.  
  
"And I never will. It's a free country I don't have to tell you," Vegeta said.  
  
"Not fair, your using my own words against me," Serenity said.  
  
"No duh genus," Vegeta said," It's a free country I can do what ever I want to."  
  
"STOP IT," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Hi ya," Liz said happily as she got out of her car.  
  
"What are you doing here," Vegeta asked.  
  
"It's Friday, I don't have to go to work," Liz said," oh Go fish I love that game."  
  
"Good for you, now go away," Vegeta said.  
  
"No, I want to play," Liz said as she sat down.  
  
"You can't," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why not," Liz asked.  
  
"Because me and Kakarot are playing and the winner is clamed the strongest fighter in the universe, and has the coolest hair," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well... it looks like you playing partner ether dozed off or got knocked out," Liz said as she pointed to Goku.  
  
"DAMN IT KAKAROT WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME, GET UP NOW," Vegeta yelled but Goku didn't budge.  
  
"so... does this mean I can play you now," Liz asked.  
  
"NO," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I know, can you play me at Checkers, I love Checkers," Liz said with a smile.  
  
"Is that the game where you get the little round things and get to jump the other round things," Vegeta said," and you get to say 'King me' when you get to there side."  
  
"Yep," Liz said.  
  
"Ok then your on," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey Seren don't you have a Checkers set," Liz asked.  
  
"You better have one damn it," Vegeta said.  
  
"Don't worry Veggi head I have one," Serenity said as she walked into the house and saw Goten, Trunks, and Maddy watching TV.  
  
"I'm going to kick you ass at this game," Vegeta said.  
  
"Don't be so sure Veggi, I'm good at that game," Liz said.  
  
"Yep, she beat me 6 times in a row," Serenity said as she dropped the box on the ground.  
  
"I'm black," Liz said.  
  
"Fine I'm red," Vegeta said.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"ok," Liz said as she jumped his last two players, " I win again." Liz smiled as Vegeta smashed his fists into the ground.  
  
"This isn't fare, I didn't even get to say King me," Vegeta said.  
  
"you know you could have went there, and then you could have gotten a king," Maddy said while standing behind Vegeta.  
  
"Shut up," Vegeta said.  
  
"I told you she was good," Serenity said.  
  
"Is anybody hungry cause I'm starving," Goten said.  
  
"I am," Goku said as he sat up now wide awake.  
  
"I'm hungry too," Trunks said.  
  
"Hey checkers, I'm a master at this game," Goku said.  
  
"Bet'cha I can beat ya," Liz said.  
  
"Ok," Goku said as he set up his side.  
  
"Hey Veggi wana bet on this game, 10 dollars says Liz's going to win," Serenity said.  
  
"I never thought I would do this but sure I'll make that bet, Kakarot will kick her ass, I've played him before," Vegeta said.  
  
"You mean you lost to him at this game also," Serenity asked.  
  
"I beat him once," Vegeta said.  
  
"I play winner," Maddy shouted.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
"Queen me again," Liz said with a smile.  
  
"But I don't have a chip to Queen you with," Goku said.  
  
"That's ok," Liz said as she placed a rock on her chip," Your turn." Goku moved and Liz took one of her many queens and jumped the rest of his men.  
  
"I win," Liz said with a smile.  
  
"But I always win," Goku said.  
  
"Not any more," Liz said with a smile.  
  
"Pay up Veggi," Serenity said with a smile as Vegeta gave her the 10 dollars.  
  
"Yippee my turn," Maddy said as she sat down where Goku was.  
  
"Hey maybe after this we can play Slap Jack, I love that game," Goten said.  
  
"I'll play that next," Maddy said.  
  
"Me too," Liz said.  
  
"I will too," Goku said.  
  
"You go first Maddy," Liz said.  
  
"Ok," Maddy said.  
  
*30 minuets later*  
  
"I don't believe this," Serenity said.  
  
"It's been going on for 30 minuets and they both have 5 Kings," Trunks said.  
  
"It's Queens," Liz said.  
  
"Whatever," Trunks said.  
  
"You both are really good," Goten said.  
  
"Thanks," they both said.  
  
"When is it going to be over, I want to play Slap Jack," Goten said.  
  
"Don't know," Liz said as she moved, "Queen me."  
  
"Then you Queen me," Maddy said as she moved her player.  
  
"Damn," Liz said.  
  
"Go there," Trunks said from behind Liz.  
  
"Stop it Trunks," Liz said.  
  
"Just trying to help," Trunks said, "and move the game along." Liz jumped two of Maddy's players then Maddy jumped two of hers.  
  
"You took my Queen," Liz said.  
  
"Told ya you should have moved there," Trunks said.  
  
"SHUT UP," Liz yelled. Liz looked over to find Vegeta and Goku playing Go Fish again, "don't you two ever stop."  
  
"Well you have the Checkers set," Goku said.  
  
"He has a point," Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah, Oh it's my turn," Liz said as she moved and Maddy jumped another Queen.  
  
"Another one," Maddy laughed.  
  
"Move there," Trunks said.  
  
"Stop," Liz said as she jumped one of Maddy's Queens.  
  
"NOOOOOOO, my Queen," Maddy said, then Maddy smiled evilly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Maddy then jumped the rest of Liz's players.  
  
"I LOST," Liz yelled as she fell back words onto the ground and kicked her feet and Maddy laughed at her.  
  
"Told ya you should have moved there," Trunks said as Liz graved him and pulled him down, "if your so good at this game then you'll play me at it."  
  
"No, we have to play Slap Jack," Goten said as he graved Liz, and stared to drag her off when she graved Trunks, and Trunks graved Maddy.  
  
"That's not a site you see every day," Serenity said as Goten drug them all past her.  
  
"Thank you," Goten said as he took the cards away from them.  
  
"HEY," Goku yelled.  
  
"Give thoughts back I was winning," Vegeta said.  
  
"Go take the checkers set," Liz said.  
  
"Come on Kakarot," Vegeta said as he drug Goku away.  
  
"But I wana play Slap Jack," Goku whined.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta said as he turned around.  
  
"Wana play Serenity," Goten asked.  
  
"No thank you," Serenity said.  
  
"Ok," Goten said as he deled out the cards to all the 6 players.  
  
"Every body knows how to play don't they," Trunks asked as he held his cards face down.  
  
"Yep," Maddy said.  
  
"Ok then, we'll go clock wise staring with me," Goten said as he put down his card, then Trunks, then Vegeta, then Goku, then Maddy, then Liz. Liz's card was a Queen and everybody but Goku, and Goten realized that and before Liz could pull her hand away they slapped it.  
  
"OUCH," Liz said as she pulled her hand away, "it was a Queen."  
  
"Oh," Goku said as he lifted up his hand to look at it, "Well what do ya know, it is a Queen."  
  
"Ummm... can I forfeit, not that I don't love this game it's just... I'm worried about my hands health," Maddy said as she looked over at Liz's hand.  
  
"Now you see why I didn't want to play," Serenity said.  
  
"No, just wait for your hand to run out," Goten said as he put down his card.  
  
"I don't think my hand will be doing anything when this game is over," Maddy said.  
  
  
END OF PART 12 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Smiles* What will happen to Maddy and Liz, will there hands survive the game, and what about Gohan, will ever get to drink again, and what's to come of Vegeta and Goku's game, will Vegeta ever win enough games to beat Goku. I doubt it.  
  
Vegeta: Hey, I'll beat him.  
  
AN: Or will you *Takes out a pen and stars to click the pen* I love doing that. ^-^  
  
Vegeta: o.K. *sweatdroops* -_-  
  
AN: I don't know these things so don't ask me, *Grins* I have to type it first. Hehehe. Till next chapter. @};-  
  
Goten: I'm gona win.  
  
Trunks: You will not.  
  
Goten: Will too. *Glares at Trunks*  
  
AN: Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. I worn you now I wont update untill after the new year, I will be super busy celibrating. ^-^ and I hope all you will too. 


	13. No more games

AN: Hi ya. Thank you for the ones who are reviewing me, I loved all the reviews that I got. OH YEAH LryaZchan I don't mind at all that you reviewed me practically a whole page, I fell so special. To tell ya the truth I have never seen a review that long in my life. Hehehe, but what I'm trying to get to is, I don't care how long you make your reviews as long as you like my story and I'm not boring you. I can accomplish something.  
  
Goten: That's a first.  
  
AN: *Ignoring Goten* But thank you so much everybody who is reviewing me. Oh and one more thing LryaZchan I found your reviews VERY entertaining, most of them made me laugh. ^-^  
  
Goten: I liked them too, although you should talk about me more, I mean after all I am the best.  
  
AN: Um... right -_- *whispers* just ignore him.  
  
Goten: I heard that.  
  
AN: Well Enjoy. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
Camping Trip  
Part 13: No more games  
  
  
Trunks put down his card, it was a jack and everybody but Liz and Maddy slammed there hands down on the pile of cards. Liz and Maddy looked at each other worried.  
  
"I hope I don't have a jack," Liz said.  
  
"I know," Maddy said.  
  
"Yippee," Goku yelled as he pull the small pile to him.  
  
"You just got lucky," Vegeta said as he placed down his card.  
  
"No, it was skill," Goku said as he through down his card. Maddy got worried as she tossed out her card with out putting her hand anywhere nearer the pile. Liz did the same.   
  
*5 minuets later*  
  
"Come on will somebody put down a jack," Vegeta griped around his fifth turn in the game.  
  
"Really somebody has to have one," Goku said as he set a jack down unaware of it and everybody but Maddy and Liz slammed there hands down causing the ground to shake.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWW," Goten yelled as they lifted there hand up off of his, "That didn't feel good."  
  
"I'm so glad that wasn't my hand," Maddy said and Liz nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hehehe, I'm just to fast for ya," Goten said as he took the pile of cards.  
  
"Just luck," Trunks said as Maddy set down her card.  
  
"This isn't fare can we do a redo on that, I wasn't ready," Goku said.  
  
"No way," Goten said as Liz set down her card reviling yet another jack. Everybody slammed there hands down on the pile, but Liz wasn't so lucky on getting her hand out of the way. Goten's hand had slammed down hers and then on top of that Vegeta and Goku's hand slammed down on top of his.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWW," Liz yelled as she held her throbbing hand.  
  
"Sorry Liz," Goten said.  
  
"That had to hurt," Maddy said. Serenity chuckled and Liz shot her a glare.  
  
"Shut up Serenity," Liz said.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Serenity said.  
  
"I don't care, you where going to," Liz said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Trunks said as he pulled the pile to him with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I wouldn't be so happy it's only 2 cards," Goten said as he set down a card.  
  
"Yeah but just enough to get me to the next round," Trunks said with a smile as he played his card.  
  
"Come on Maddy you need to start playing, you don't have any cards," Goku said.  
  
"And I want to keep it that way," Maddy said.  
  
"Why," Goku asked. Maddy looked over at him like he was an idiot.  
  
"Are you kidding me," Maddy asked.  
  
"No, why would I do that," Goku asked as he set down his card once Vegeta went.  
  
"I am not going to put my hand down there, you'd have to be an idiot to do that," Maddy said, and like it was on cue she tossed down a jack and every body but her and Liz slapped there hand down for it, "I rest my case."  
  
"YES, HAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU BUNCH OF LOSERS, I, ME THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS HAS GOTTEN THE PILE OF CARDS, HAHAHAHAHA," Vegeta shouted. Goku pouted as he looked away.  
  
"Dad, calm down it's just a game, and besides you haven't even won," Trunks said.  
  
"Shut up brat," Vegeta said, "I will win, you are no mach for me."  
  
"Well that was the last jack," Liz said.  
  
"Still we have to go on," Goten said.  
  
"Can't we just put our cards in so you can start the next round faster," Liz said.  
  
"I agree, this way I can beat you all faster," Vegeta said with a smirk as he through his cards down.  
  
"You only wish," Goku said as he tossed down his cards.  
  
"My hand survived," Maddy said happily as she set down her cards with a smile.  
  
"Finally, I'm never going to play this game with them again," Liz said as she through down her cards.  
  
"I hope I get this pile, look at it it's huge," Goten said with a smile.  
  
"You don't have a chance," Trunks said as he shuffled his 2 cards.  
  
"Is that so," Goten said as he glared at Trunks and shuffled his hand.  
  
"Now you two go away, you have no business her now that you have lost," Vegeta said as he looked over at Maddy and Liz.  
  
"Make me," Liz said as she stuck her tong out at him.  
  
"Come here and I will," Vegeta said as he got up.  
  
"Veggi, cool it," Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah, let them stay and watch me win," Goku said.  
  
"Is that so, well you will be eating your words when I win this game," Vegeta said as he sat down.  
  
"I go first," Goten said.  
  
"No I should go, I got the last Jack," Vegeta said.  
  
"Make Goku go," Maddy said.  
  
"Why me," Goku asked.  
  
"Because, your going in order and your after Vegeta," Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah Daddy can go," Goten said and Trunks nodded his head.  
  
"What... NO ME," Vegeta said.  
  
"Your out numbered Veggi, just drop it," Serenity said.  
  
"Shut up, you're not in this," Vegeta said.  
  
"Be nice for once Veggi, gosh is it that hard for you," Goku said as he set down his card, "wait, stupid question."  
  
"Shut the hell up Kakarot, I don't want to hear it," Vegeta said as Goten set down his card, then Trunks, then Vegeta and so on until it came back to Trunks who flipped his card over and slammed down his hand before anyone else.  
  
"NO far, you knew that was a jack," Goten said.  
  
"Well you should have known too, I only had two cards," Trunks said, "you're just mad cause you didn't realize it until now."  
  
"DID NOT, I KNEW ABOUT IT WAY BEFORE YOU DID," Goten shouted.  
  
"IF YOU DID THEN WHY ARE YOU MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT," Trunks shouted back at him.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU HAD YOUR HAND RIGHT AT THE PILE SO NOBODY COULD GET IT," Goten yelled.  
  
"WELL NO WON EVER SAID I COULDN'T DO THAT," Trunks yelled back.  
  
"SO WHAT YOU CHEATED, AND THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES," Goten yelled.  
  
"Um... so Veggi it's your turn," Goku said.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot I'm watching the fight," Vegeta said.  
  
"But Veggi," Goku said.  
  
"Shut up," Vegeta said.  
  
"IT WASN'T CHEATING IT WAS COMMON KNOWLEDGE, SOMETHING THAT YOU DON'T HAVE," Trunks yelled.   
  
"IT WAS CHEATING SO STOP TRYING TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE IT WASN'T," Goten yelled as he shoved Trunks to the ground.  
  
"Come on boys it's just a game," Goku said.  
  
"SHUT UP KAKAROT," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"YOU WANT A FIGHT, WELL BRING IT ON," Trunks yelled and he punched Goten to the ground.  
  
"Yeah kick his ass son," Vegeta said.  
  
"Um... you wana go to a more safer area," Maddy asked Liz.  
  
"Um... how far will Pluto do," Liz asked.  
  
"I don't know it still seems a little close don't you think," Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah maybe another galaxy will do," Liz said with a smile as they got up and stared to walk off when Trunks was thrown into both Maddy and Liz.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT," Trunks yelled as he ran after Goten and punched him into Gohan's tent knocking it down.  
  
"Hey boy's stop this, I have to sleep in there," Goku said.  
  
"Owwwww," Liz said.  
  
"For little boys they sure do pack a wallop," Maddy said as they both sat up to find Serenity laughing at them.  
  
"You should have seen your faces when Trunks hit you, now that was priceless," Serenity laughed.  
  
"I don't find it funny," Liz said and Maddy smiled.  
  
"What the hell," Gohan said as he crawled out of his tent, "Damn it I have a headache knock it off will ya."  
  
"Shut up brat this is a good fight," Vegeta said.   
  
"Damn it, look what they did," Gohan said as he stared to put up the tent.  
  
"GET BACK HER GOTEN," Trunks shouted.  
  
"What am I to fast for you," Goten asked with a smile. Trunks graved Goten's foot and slung him down into the tent that Gohan had just finished putting up.  
  
"STOP IT," Gohan yelled. Goten flew away and him and Trunks stared to mach punches blow after blow.  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that," Vegeta said.  
  
"Veggi put down a card," Goku said.  
  
"Shut up Kakarot," Vegeta said.  
  
"Owwwww," Goten said after being hit in the jaw, "I'll get you for that." Goten then slammed Trunks with both fists locked together down to the ground knocking Gohan's tent down again.  
  
"DAMN IT," Gohan yelled as he graved Trunks and led him over back to the game, "STAY."  
  
"I guess this means I win," Goten said as Gohan appeared behind him and punched him to the ground. Goten stopped right where he was sitting before the fight stared.  
  
"NOW PLAY THAT STUPID GAME AND LEAVE. ME. ALONE," And with that said Gohan stomped off to fix his tent, again.  
  
"Damn baka half bread," Vegeta grumbled as he placed down a card.  
  
"Finally," Goku said as he set down one of his cards.  
  
"Owwwww, stupid brother," Goten said as he sat up rubbing his face.  
  
"Watch this," Trunks said as he shoot an energy bean at Gohan knocking him into his tent and destroying it yet again.  
  
"GOTEN," Gohan yelled.  
  
"Wasn't me," Goten said then Gohan looked over at Trunks.  
  
"Don't look at me," Trunks said.  
  
"LIARS, "Gohan yelled as Trunks and Goten began to laugh.  
  
"Would you just shut up and go back in you tent," Vegeta griped, "you already ruined the fight, didn't that satisfy you enough." Goten and Trunks smiled at each other.  
  
"Who's turn is it," Goten asked.  
  
"Yours, now go," Vegeta said as Goten put down a card.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
"I'm board," Trunks said as he sat off to the side watching Goku and Vegeta play slap jack.  
  
"Me too," Goten said lying down next to Trunks.  
  
"Who's in the lead," Liz asked as she played checkers with Maddy.  
  
"Vegeta surprisingly," Serenity said.  
  
"Your kidding me," Liz asked.  
  
"Nope," Serenity said. Goku and Vegeta slammed down there hands and Goku pulled the cards to him.  
  
"Never mind Goku's winning now," Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah, Go Goku," Maddy said. Vegeta glared at her then tossed and energy beam over his shoulder and destroyed there checkers set.  
  
"HEY," Liz yelled, "I WAS ONE MORE MOVE AWAY FROM WINNING YOU ASSHOLE."  
  
"Oops, I missed," Vegeta said, "I was actually going for Maddy, oh well hahaha."  
  
"Damn it Vegeta that was my only checkers set," Serenity shouted as she blasted a beam at him. Vegeta hoped up and the beam hit the cards instead.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH," Goku yelled as he backed away.  
  
"YOU RUINED MY GAME," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"That's the price you pay for moving," Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"Now what are we going to do," Goku whined.  
  
"Well I could always kick you ass," Vegeta suggested.  
  
"I think is more like me kicking yours," Goku said.  
  
"Is that a challenge," Vegeta asked.  
  
"I don't know is it," Goku asked.  
  
"Serenity, what time is it," Goten asked.  
  
"12:45," Serenity said.  
  
"LUNCH TIME," Goten yelled as he sat up.  
  
"Good I'm starving," Maddy said.  
  
"Where's lunch, I'm sooooo hungry," Goku said with drool running down the side of his mouth.  
  
"What are we going to eat today," Trunks asked.  
  
"Wolf," Goten suggested.  
  
"No Dinosaur," Trunks said.  
  
"I know how about fish," Goku said.  
  
"We've had all that, I'm up for something different," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'd much rather have what's in Serenity's refrigerator," Maddy said with a smile.  
  
"Shut up, don't give them any ideas," Serenity said.  
  
"But what else is there," Goten asked. Vegeta looked over at Serenity and smiled.  
  
"What are you looking at me for," Serenity asked.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"UNTIE ME YOU DAMN MONKEYS," Serenity yelled. Vegeta had tied Serenity, Liz, and Maddy to three trees out in the woods.  
  
"UNTIE ME, I DIDN'T DO ANY THING," Maddy shouted.  
  
"I don't see why Vegeta tied me and Maddy up, it's not my food there eating," Liz said.  
  
"It's because you had to open you big mouth and say, 'don't worry Serenity, I'll untie you'," Serenity said.  
  
"Hehehe, oh yeah," Liz said with a smile and Serenity rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I'm so hungry," Maddy said.   
  
"Damn Baka," Vegeta said as he tossed Goku to a tree near them and used energy rings to keep him to the tree then walked off with a smirk.  
  
"VEGETA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND UNTIE ME NOW," Serenity yelled. Vegeta tuned around and took a bit of his sand which before he walked on, "ASSHOLE."  
  
"What are you doing here Goku," Maddy asked.  
  
"Because I told Vegeta that this was a bad idea and that I was going to untie you three," Goku said, "I'm sorry. Me and my big mouth."  
  
"How sweet," Maddy said.  
  
"Don't feel bad Goku, I opened my big mouth too," Liz said with a smile.  
  
"Got it," Serenity said as her rope fell off.  
  
"How did you do that," Liz asked.  
  
"Energy beam are so helpful," Serenity laughed as she flew off to her house.  
  
"Boy are they in for a big surprise," Liz sighed, "oh well I call front row at there funeral."  
  
"Me too," Maddy said with a smile.  
  
  
END OF PART 13 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 14  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: Hehehe, I'm so mean. I left it a cliffhanger again. So what do you think will happen to Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks. What kind of unspeakable horror will Serenity do to them.  
  
Goten: Find out next time.  
  
AN: Hey I was going to say that.  
  
Goten: Wait I don't want to find out... I'm one of them. *Cowers in a corner.*  
  
AN: Till next chapter. Hehehe. ^-^ 


	14. The Horror

AN: Well guess what, there's no more cliffhanger, you may read what happens to Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks. Goten left so he won't be here this chapter. He doesn't want to know what happens to him. Hehehe. Poor Goten. Oh well. Enjoy. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
Camping Trip  
Part 14: The Horror  
  
  
"Yummy, I love hot dogs," Goten said as he crammed one in his mouth with a smile on his face.  
  
"Great idea dad, with her tied up she can't get us," Trunks said.  
  
"Are you scared of Serenity Trunks," Goten asked.  
  
"...No of cores not, why would I be," Trunks said, "Besides no girl can scare me."  
  
"What about you Vegeta, I mean you where the one to tie her up," Goten asked.  
  
"I am not scared of some weakling human girl, I tied her up so she would stay out of my damn way," Vegeta said with a smile.  
  
"Um.......um...." Goten stared at the door shocked as he dropped his hot dog on the floor.  
  
"Goten, quite wasting food," Trunks said as he glared at Goten.  
  
"But.....bu...bu..." Goten stuttered.  
  
"What are you trying to say," Trunks asked.  
  
"Ser...se...ser," Goten stuttered.  
  
"What... oh...n...n," Trunks said as he looked over at the door suddenly struck with fear. Vegeta looked at them funny as they backed up into a wall.  
  
"What is it," Vegeta asked. Trunks raised up a hand and pointed behind him. Vegeta tuned around just to get slapped in the face, hard.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TIE ME UP TO A TREE WHILE YOU EAT 'MY' FOOD," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Who said it was your food, I say first come first serve," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"I BOUGHT THE FOOD AND IT'S IN 'MY' HOUSE SO I DO BELIEVE THAT IT IS 'MY' FOOD YOUR CRAMMING DOWN YOUR DAMN TROUGH," Serenity yelled. Trunks and Goten stared to sneak over to the door but that didn't happen.  
  
"Don't even try it boys," Serenity said.  
  
"Sorry," They both said as they ran back over to the wall.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, all the food is gone now," Vegeta said.  
  
"All but butter, carrots, broccoli, beans, and some of that Pam spray," Goten corrected.  
  
"Oh... and we did leave you a brownie," Trunks added.  
  
"No Trunks, you at that one remember," Goten whispered to him.  
  
"That was the last one," Trunks asked and Goten nodded his head.  
  
"Outside, all of you," Serenity ordered, Trunks and Goten scrambled outside while Vegeta stud his ground.  
  
"Make me woman," Vegeta said.  
  
"My pleasure," Serenity said as she held up her hand and an energy beam appeared.  
  
"Humph, like you actually going to risk shooting me in you own house," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh but would I," Serenity said. The look one her face could kill in an instant, that's how mad she was.  
  
*Outside*  
  
"Trunks what's taking your dad so long," Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know," Trunks said. All the sudden a beam shot out of the back of the house, and then a few more until Vegeta went flying out the widow. (Which I mind you was still broken from when Trunks escaped out of it last time he ate her food.)  
  
"Well that answered my question," Goten said.  
  
"Damn woman, how dare you treat me like this, I am the prince of all Saiyans, you can not treat me like this," Vegeta said.  
  
"Save it for someone who cares, now get going," Serenity said as she blasted a beam at Vegeta and he moved quickly.  
  
"Where is Vegeta going," Goten asked.  
  
"To the grocery store, and your coming too," Serenity said.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm going to go to a store with you," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because I said so, NOW GO," Serenity said as she blasted another beam at him. Goten and Trunks watched in amassment that Vegeta wasn't trying to fight back with her.  
  
"COME ON," Serenity yelled at the two boys and they immediately took off in the air to the store.  
  
"Foolish brats," Vegeta said just as he was hit by one of her beams. Vegeta tuned around and glared at her, BIG mistake.  
  
"GO," Serenity yelled as she glared back.   
  
"How dare you shoot one of your pitiful beams at me while I'm not looking," Vegeta said.  
  
"I figured you would doge it, that's what you did last time I shoot one at you when you weren't looking," Serenity stated, "I've had it with your spoiled attitude, now lets go."  
  
"SPOILED, I'm not the one spoiled here," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm not starting this with you come on," Serenity said as she graved Vegeta by the ear and flew off.  
  
"Shit... Damn it woman that hurts, your going to rip it off at this rate," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh how I wish I could, damn my good nature," Serenity muttered.  
  
"I heard that woman," Vegeta said as he struggled to get loss but it hurt to much. (AN: Trust me I know what it fells like, and it isn't good.)  
  
"Well I'm glad you did," Serenity said.  
  
*In the woods*  
  
"SEREN, GET ME UNTIED TOO," Liz yelled.  
  
"No use yelling she already left with the others," Goku said.  
  
"...GOHAN, WAKE UP AND HELP ME," Liz said.  
  
"You'll never get Gohan up that way," Goku said, "we'll just have to wait for Serenity to get back."   
  
"But my arms are staring to hurt," Liz said.  
  
"Singing always makes me fell better," Maddy said.  
  
"Well you sing then, but I don't think it will work for me," Liz said.  
  
"What should I sing," Maddy asked.  
  
"I don't care," Liz sighed.  
  
"I know, I'll sing a song I heard off Spongebob, it's called the FUN song. F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for any where and any time at all, down in the deep blue see," Maddy sang.  
  
"Oh no," Liz sighed.  
  
"Oh I've seen that one," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Can we pick another song, please I'm begging you," Liz said.  
  
"F is for fire burning down the town, U is for uranium, booms, N is for no survivors," Goku sang.  
  
"No, no, no, that's not how it goes, F is frolicking through all the flowers, U is for ukulele, N is for nose.." Maddy stared singing again but Liz stopped her.  
  
"STOP, PLEASE, can you get another song," Liz said.  
  
"Awww, come on this song is good," Goku said with a smile.  
  
*At the store*  
  
"Vegeta," Serenity said, "your worse than Goku." Serenity graved the box of cookies away from Vegeta.  
  
"Hey I was eating that," Vegeta said, "Don't I get something for almost getting my ear pulled off," Vegeta asked.  
  
"You are supposed to eat this after I buy it, but that doesn't matter your not getting it any way," Serenity said.  
  
"Fine, see if I care," Vegeta said. Vegeta then stopped in his tracks and looked around him like he was waiting for something to jump out at him.  
  
"What wrong dad," Trunks asked.  
  
"Shut up brat I think I hear your mother," Vegeta said as he walked down the isle and looked to the left and sure enough there was Bulma shopping with Chi chi.  
  
"Mom," Trunks said with a smile as he began to run out to her when Vegeta pulled him back.  
  
"Are you crazy, the woman will have my head if she finds my this far away from camp," Vegeta said.  
  
"Mommy," Goten said as he stared to run out, but Vegeta pulled him back also.  
  
"STOP IT," Vegeta growled at the two as he ran back to the cart, "woman we have to go."  
  
"I'm not done yet," Serenity said.  
  
"Give me that," Vegeta said as he tossed Goten into the cart and took the grocery list from Serenity then pushed her in the cart with Goten and took off down the isle tossing food into the cart as he went along.  
  
"Vegeta no do don't through the... damn you Veggi," Serenity said as the carton of eggs broke on Serenity's shirt.  
  
"This is fun," Goten said as he sat in the front of the cart with a smile on his face.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Trunks said as he tried to keep up with his dad, but was mainly getting drug around by him.  
  
"Faster Vegeta, faster," Goten said with a giggle.  
  
*In the woods*  
  
"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT," Liz yelled.  
  
"What," Maddy asked as she stopped singing the Whine the Pooh song.  
  
"I can't take the singing any more," Liz said. If her hands weren't tied behind her to the tree she would be pulling her hair out by now.  
  
"I have another song you can sing," Goku said.  
  
"No. More. Singing," Liz said as she glared at Goku.  
  
"OK," Goku sighed.  
  
"I know how about a game," Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah," Goku said.  
  
"As long as it's not a singing game, I'm up for it," Liz said.  
  
"Ok... I see something with my little eyes, something that is... green," Maddy said.  
  
"The color game. I love the color game," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Is it the grass," Liz guessed.  
  
"How did you know," Maddy asked.  
  
"My turn. I see something with my little eyes, something that is blue," Goku said.  
  
"The sky," Liz guessed.  
  
"Wow! You're really good at this game," Goku said.  
  
"OK I see something Black," Liz said.  
  
"NO, you didn't say I see something with my little eyes," Maddy said.  
  
"I'm not saying that," Liz said.  
  
"You have to," Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah it's part of the game," Goku said.  
  
"Don't rune the game," Maddy said.  
  
"...I see something with my little eyes, something that is black," Liz said.  
  
"Thank you Liz," Goku said.  
  
"Is it that hole in the tree," Maddy said.  
  
"No," Liz said.  
  
"The shadows of the trees," Goku asked.  
  
"No," Liz said.  
  
*At the store*  
  
"I think it's safe," Vegeta said as he looked around.  
  
"I'm board," Goten said as he sat in the cart with Serenity.  
  
"My back is staring to hurt I think I sat on the caned corn," Serenity said.  
  
"Someone's in the kitchen with Diana," Goten stared to sing as Serenity and Vegeta both rolled their eyes at him.  
  
"It's Dinah," Trunks said, "if your going to sing, sing it right."  
  
"Oh right... Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah, Someone's in the kitchen I know, Someone's in the kitchen with..." Goten trailed off.  
  
"What now," Trunks asked.  
  
"Hey Trunks who's Dinah," Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know Goten," Trunks answered.  
  
"And who's in the kitchen with her," Goten asked.  
  
"Stop asking questions brat," Vegeta said as he tossed in some baloney and cheese.  
  
"Watch it, I'm in here ya know," Serenity said.  
  
"That's why I through it at you," Vegeta said.  
  
"Fell the power of Cheese," Goten said as he held up the cheese and smiled evilly.  
  
"Um... Goten what's the last thing you ate with sugar in it," Serenity asked.  
  
"Ice cream," Goten said, "and, your bag of sugar."  
  
"The... whole bag," Serenity asked a little shocked.  
  
"Yep. First I ate a spoon full, but then I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth so I wanted more... and well i ended up eating the whole bag," Goten said with a smile as he bounced up and down.  
  
"I guess it's just now starting to kick in," Serenity sighed, "this is going to be fun."  
  
"I know, I've never had this much sugar before," Goten said.  
  
*Back in the woods*  
  
"Do you give up yet," Liz asked.  
  
"No I'm going to find it," Maddy said as she looked around.  
  
"Well I give up, I can't find anything else black," Goku said as Liz smiled trying to control her laughter.  
  
"Give up yet," Liz asked.  
  
"No.... wait I know Goku's eyes," Maddy said.  
  
"Your getting closer," Liz said.  
  
"You mean it's not his eyes," Maddy asked.  
  
"Nope," Liz said, "give up now."  
  
"I know... Goku's hair," Maddy said.  
  
"Yep. It's about time somebody got it," Liz said.  
  
"It was my hair," Goku asked as he looked up.  
  
"Yep," Liz said. All the student out of nowhere Goten flew by at a fast speed and zipped around all the trees giggling the whole time.  
  
"What got into Goten," Maddy asked.  
  
"One bag of sugar," Serenity said as she untied Maddy.  
  
"Me next please, my arms are killing me," Liz said.  
  
"Sure thing," Serenity said as she stared to untie Liz.  
  
"One bag of sugar," Maddy asked, "you had sugar and you didn't tell me."  
  
"Hey, I forgot I had a bag of sugar," Serenity said, "and I'm kinda glad you weren't the one who found it."  
  
"How long do you think he will be like this," Liz said as she stud up free from the ropes.  
  
"I don't know," Serenity said as she looked over at Goten doing loops in the air.  
  
"Um... Serenity what about me," Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know how to get you down," Serenity said.  
  
"Ow man," Goku said with a sigh.  
  
"Beep beep," Goten said as he flew by Serenity and Liz just barley missing them.  
  
"This is going to be a very long day," Liz said.  
  
END OF PART 14 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 15  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: Oh no, Goten's hyped up on sugar, what is going to happen to them. Who knows what kind of damage a Hyper Kid Saiyan can do. You'll find out next time. Hehehe, till then review if ya want to. ^-^ Oh and if you like to read funny stories try out Shrink by my best friend untouchable-rogue (Amanda), it's under Goku/Vegeta, Humor/General, PG-13. Trust me it's a funny story, stop by and read it sometime. (If you want to take the easy way out, click on my name at the top and go to my favorite stories, it's on there.) 


	15. Hyper Saiyan Goten

AN: Hurray for me another chapter up. *Dances around the room*  
  
Goten: Please stop, you're embarrassing me. -_-  
  
AN: I wouldn't be telling me what to do if I where you. *Clicks the pen.* Any way thanks ya so much for the reviews for my last chapter, for the ones who reviewed me. But as long as I get some I don't care. *Grins* It makes me fell special.  
  
Goten: Can we get onto the story now?  
  
AN: Fine, I know when to shut up, you don't have to tell me twice. *Crosses arms and looks away.* I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Camping Trip  
Part 15: Hyper Saiyan Goten  
  
  
"Don't worry Goku... I'll get you off," Maddy said as she pulled at the energy ring around Goku's wrist.  
  
"You can't get that off, stupid baka," Vegeta said.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta," Maddy said. Just then her hands slipped and she went tumbling backwards.  
  
"That looks like fun," Goten said as he dove to the ground and tumbled all the way to Maddy and giggled.  
  
"Owwwww," Maddy said as she sat up and rubbed her sore end.  
  
"Trunks you need to try this, it's fun," Goten said as he flew up in the air then tumbled down to the ground again.  
  
"No thank you," Trunks said.  
  
"Aw, come on Trunks, it's super fun," Goten said as he flew over to Trunks and pulled him up in the air.  
  
"Wait a seconded, let me go I never agreed to this," Trunks said as he tried to pull back.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks it's fun," Goten said as he dropped to the ground, but Trunks didn't fallow.  
  
"Hey Trunks," Serenity said as she flew up to him, "maybe you should do this, you know to ware him out."  
  
"NO way," Trunks said, "I'd like to see you do what he's doing."  
  
"Are you kidding me, I'm not that stu..... good of a flyer," Serenity said.  
  
"Come on Trunks," Goten called out.  
  
"Please Trunks, do it for me," Serenity said as she made the sad puppy dog face.  
  
"Um..... no," Trunks said as he stared to fly off.  
  
"Damn it Trunks, don't make me use brutal force, cause I will," Serenity said as she graved Trunks by his shirt.  
  
"OK, ok, I'll do it," Trunks said and Serenity let go of him.  
  
"Good," Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah in a million years, haha," Trunks said as he took off into the air.  
  
"TRUNKS," Serenity yelled as she went after him.  
  
"Hey Trunks I want to play tag with you and Serenity too," Goten said as he flew up in the air, "I'm it." Goten flew off after Trunks and Serenity with a fit of giggles.  
  
"Well that solves the Goten problem," Liz said as she looked over at Maddy still trying to get Goku off the tree, "now for the Goku problem."  
  
"I almost have it Goku," Maddy said but she slipped again.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, get Goku off before Maddy injures something, namely herself," Liz said.  
  
"Why? That's what I'm waiting for," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Vegeta get Goku off NOW," Maddy yelled at him.  
  
"Why should I," Vegeta asked. All the sudden the was a crack sound, everyone looked over to find Goku standing there with a branch on each arm.  
  
"You could get out all along," Liz asked a little shocked.  
  
"Yep," Goku said.  
  
"Then WHY didn't you do that before and untie us," Liz asked.  
  
"Cause I was having fun singing with Maddy," Goku said.  
  
"GOKU," Liz yelled, "you could have untied us and you still could have sang with Maddy."  
  
"I could," Goku asked.  
  
"YES," Liz yelled as she slapped her forehead.  
  
"Oh," Goku said.  
  
"Yippee," Maddy yelled as she ran to Goku and hugged him, "your off the tree."  
  
"Yeah. Hey Maddy will you sing with me again," Goku asked.  
  
"Sure thing," Maddy said with a big smile.  
  
"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down in the deep blue sea," They both sang as they danced around.  
  
"I'm leaving," Liz said as she walked off.  
  
"Wait onna, I'm coming too," Vegeta said as he flew off after her.  
  
~One hour latter~  
  
"Tag you're it," Trunks said as he tagged Serenity as he sat down on he ground beside her.  
  
"Tag you're it," Serenity said as she tagged Trunks.  
  
"Tag you're it," Trunks said as he tagged Serenity.  
  
"Tag you're it," Serenity said as she tagged Trunks.  
  
"Come on somebody tag me," Goten said as he hovered above the two.  
  
"Fine," Trunks said as he reached out for Goten but Goten backed away.  
  
"You have to catch me first silly," Goten said.  
  
"I know, how about we take a break and watch TV," Serenity said.  
  
"YEAH, TV, TV, TV, TV," Goten chanted as he flew into Serenity's house.  
  
"Good idea," Trunks said as he stud up.  
  
"Trunks help me up, please," Serenity said as she held up and hand. Trunks Took her hand and helped her up and they both slowly walked into Serenity's house to find Goten standing there watching Liz and Vegeta fight over the remote.  
  
"We're going to watch Trading Spaces," Liz said as she took the remote from Vegeta and changed the channel.  
  
"NO, Football," Vegeta said as he took the remote away from Liz and changed the channel.  
  
"Trading Spaces," Liz said as she took the remote.  
  
"Football," Vegeta said as he graved the remote, but Liz wouldn't let go.  
  
"TRADING SPACES," Liz yelled.  
  
"FOOTBALL," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"STOP IT," Serenity yelled as they both dropped the remote and it changed to Invader Zim.  
  
"Alright," Goten said as he hoped on the couch and stared at the TV.  
  
"Well flip a coin, heads, Trading Spaces, tails, Football," Serenity said as she pulled a coin out of her pocket.  
  
"Fine," they both said. Serenity tossed up the coin then caught it.  
  
"It's Heads," Serenity said as she looked at the coin.  
  
"WHAT," Vegeta yelled, "let me see that coin."  
  
"NO," Serenity yelled as she backed away form Vegeta.  
  
"LET ME SEE," Vegeta said as he graved Serenity's wrist and the coin dropped to the floor.  
  
"Cool a two sided coin, where did you get this," Goten asked as he sat on the floor and flipped it looking at both sides over and over again.  
  
"A two sided coin," Vegeta asked as he glared at Serenity.  
  
"Hey you agreed, heads, Trading Spaces, and tails, Football, and that coin just happened to be a two sided head coin," Serenity said.  
  
"I thought it was a normal coin," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well you thought wrong," Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"DAMN YOU," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Now, now Veggi, don't be a sore loser," Liz said with a smile as she watched her show.  
  
~30 Minutes later~  
  
"That is one ugly color," Goten said as he sat by Liz on the couch chewing bubble gum. Serenity gave it to him so he wouldn't eat her out of house and home again.  
  
"I know, that guy just doesn't know how to decorate," Liz said.  
  
"Ok you're go," Serenity said.  
  
"UNO," Trunks yelled as he held his last card.  
  
"Damn brat do you have to remind me every time we place down a card," Vegeta asked. Trunks nodded his head just as Vegeta placed down a skip card, "Take that, HAHAHA."  
  
"Uno," Serenity said as she placed down her card.  
  
"WHAT," Vegeta yelled as he looked down at his hand and smiled, "Draw four brat, and I change the color to red."  
  
"Damn it," Serenity said as she drew a card.  
  
"Skip you again brat," Vegeta laughed.  
  
"This isn't far," Trunks said.  
  
"Stupid game," Serenity said as she drew a card, "YES, draw four Veggi and I change the color to blue."   
  
"Stupid damn onna," Vegeta said as he drew his cards.  
  
"Draw two Serenity," Trunks said.  
  
"Wow! Look at that color," Liz said.  
  
"You think they got a bright enough pink for that wall, dang," Goten said.  
  
"The husband isn't going to like that bed room that's for sure," Liz said.  
  
"I know," Goten said.  
  
"There you all are, me and Goku have been looking every where for you guys," Maddy said as she walked in.  
  
"Uno again," Serenity said.  
  
"Uno, oh I love uno," Goku said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Good now go away," Vegeta said as he placed a card down.  
  
"Draw four Serenity, and I change the color to yellow," Trunks said.  
  
"Damn you Trunks," Serenity said.  
  
"Can I play next game," Goku asked.  
  
"Sure whatever," Serenity said.  
  
"I change the color back to blue," Vegeta said as he placed down a wild card. Trunks grumbled as he picked from the pile.  
  
"Hey Trading Spaces," Maddy said as she sat down by Goten.  
  
"You should see the bed room they're doing, it's hot pink," Goten said.  
  
"No way," Maddy said as she watched the show.  
  
"UNO, UNO, UNO I HAVE AN UNO HAHAHAHAHA," Vegeta yelled as he banged his fists on the table with excitement.  
  
"Darn," Trunks said as he set down a card.  
  
"Skip you Veggi," Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"DAMN YOU," Vegeta yelled and Trunks laughed to himself, "shut up brat."  
Trunks played his card and then Serenity played her reviling a draw two.  
  
"Draw two Veggi," Serenity said.  
  
"DAMN YOU," Vegeta yelled and Goku laughed.  
  
"Serenity I'm hungry," Goten said.  
  
"I told you earlier, you can have something to eat when your done with your gum," Serenity said, "and swallowing it doesn't count."  
  
"Ok," Goten sighed.  
  
"You know what I think, that room looked better before they turned it hot pink," Liz said.  
  
"Is this show over now," Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, here you go," Liz said as she handed Goten the remote.  
  
"Yippee," Goten said as he changed it to The Farley Oddparents.  
  
"I like this show," Goku said as he sat down by Maddy.  
  
"YES UNO AGAIN," Vegeta yelled, "None of you can stop me."  
  
"Well see about that," Serenity said after Trunks placed down his card, "Reverse back to Trunks."  
  
"Skip you dad," Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"Brat, I will win, this is only a little delay," Vegeta said as Serenity placed down her card.  
  
"Reverse back to Serenity," Trunks said.  
  
"Reverse back to Trunks and Uno," Serenity said.  
  
"Skip you dad and Uno," Trunks said.  
  
"Damn you," Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I win," Serenity said as she placed down her last card with a smile.  
  
"This isn't far, "Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oh but Veggi it's cheating when you say Uno and you really have dos (AN: dos means 2 in Spanish if you didn't know hehehe.)," Serenity said with a smile as she pushed him off the chair reveling another card.  
  
"Sham, sham, father," Trunks said.  
  
"Where starting the next game for anyone who wants to play," Serenity said.  
  
"I do," Liz said.  
  
"Me too," Goku said.  
  
"Two takers, what about you Maddy," Serenity asked.  
  
"No thanks I'll set this one out," Maddy said.  
  
"So be it then," Serenity said as she shuffled the deck.  
  
"I'm sitting this one out too," Trunks said as he got up and walked over to the couch.  
  
~Another 30 minutes later~  
  
"Hey it's Courage the Cowardly Dog, YIPPEE," Goten said as he bounced up and down on the couch.  
  
"GOTEN, I said no bouncing on my couch," Serenity said.  
  
"But it's Courage," Goten said.  
  
"I don't care, now get off," Serenity said.  
  
"You're no fun Serenity," Goten said as he tossed a pillow at her.  
  
"GOTEN," Serenity yelled. Trunks smiled in amusement as he watched the scene play out.  
  
"I've seen this one before, dang I was hoping I would see a new one," Goten said still bouncing on Serenity's couch.  
  
"Goten, stop jumping on the couch," Serenity said as she through the pillow back at him with enough force it knocked him off, and into the floor.  
  
"She got you good Goten," Trunks laughed.  
  
"Are you ok," Maddy asked trying not to laugh at him.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't very nice Serenity," Goten said.  
  
"And who said I was a nice person," Serenity asked.  
  
"Not me that's for sure," Liz said.  
  
"No won asked you," Serenity said as she slapped Liz.  
  
"Well I think your nice," Goku said.  
  
"Well now I know you are deluded," Vegeta said.  
  
"Am not," Goku said.  
  
"Are too," Vegeta said.  
  
"Will you shut up and go," Liz said.  
  
"Make me onna," Vegeta said.  
  
"Don't tempt me," Liz said, out of no where a pillow flew by and hit Goku.  
  
"Hey," Goku said as he looked over at Goten.  
  
"I was aiming for Serenity," Goten said.  
  
"Nice aim," Serenity said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks," Goten said just before he was hit by a pillow, "Dad."  
  
"It's only far, you hit me first," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Fine," Goten said as he picked up two pillows and tossed it at them, hitting Liz and Goku, "well at least I got one of the two I was aiming for."  
  
"I'll show you," Liz said as she ran over to Goten and hit him with it over and over.  
  
"Hey, this isn't far... owww," Goten said as Liz hit him with the pillow.  
  
"Don't worry Goten I've got your back," Trunks said as he stared to hit Liz. Maddy glared at them all for being in her way so she got up and pushed them all into the floor.  
  
"There now I can see the TV," Maddy said as she sat back down.  
  
"Meany, I had her," Trunks said as he hit Maddy with a pillow. Then Maddy was hit from behind by another pillow.  
  
"Goku," Maddy said as she turned around and glared at him.  
  
"What, I had to through it at somebody," Goku said with his silly grin.  
  
"Why me," Maddy asked.  
  
"I don't know, you just seemed like the person everyone was after," Goku said.  
  
"Goku," Maddy said as she glared at him.  
  
"Cool it Maddy, he's only playing," Liz said as she tossed her pillow at her.  
  
"Bit me," Maddy said as she tossed the pillow back.  
  
"Whatever," Liz said as she through the pillow, Maddy ducked and it when flying across the room.  
  
"Hey guys what's *WHACK* up... hey," Gohan said as he glared at Liz.  
  
"Oops... hehehe sorry Gohan," Liz said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah... right," Gohan said as he through it back at her, " so why is everybody in Serenity's house?"  
  
"Because we fell like it," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey Liz it's your turn, are you going to play," Serenity asked.  
  
"No, you can put my hand at the bottom of the deck," Liz said.  
  
"Wait... I'll play her hand," Gohan said as he sat down at the table, "Draw two Serenity."  
  
"Can't believe this," Serenity said.  
  
"Wana go play out side Trunks," Goten asked.  
  
"Sure, wana come with us Liz," Trunks asked.  
  
"Ok, how about you Maddy," Liz asked.  
  
"OK," Maddy said as they all ran out side.  
  
"Good I can change the channel now," Vegeta said as he changed it to the football game, "WHAT... it's over."  
  
"This just isn't your day Veggi," Goku said as he placed down a skip card.  
  
"Damn you," Vegeta said, "and my name is Vegeta, not Veggi."  
  
"Awww, you know you love being called Veggi," Serenity said.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Liz and Maddy walked in soaking wet and very tiered. They had been playing freeze tag with Trunks and Goten for the past hour, and they where completely worn out.  
  
"It's raining if any of you didn't know by now," Liz said as she shut the door.  
  
"I knew," Maddy said with a smile.  
  
"Good I like the rain," Serenity said, "and don't you dare sit on my couch that wet, go get a towel or something."  
  
"You two look like drowned rat," Gohan said.  
  
"Thank you for pointing that out," Liz said as she walked off into the bathroom.  
  
"Where are Trunks and Goten," Goku asked.  
  
"Who cares," Vegeta said.  
  
"There still out playing in the rain," Maddy said.  
  
"Here Maddy," Liz said as she handed Maddy a towel  
  
"Thanks," Maddy said.  
  
"Is Goten worn out yet," Serenity asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me, he's still hyped up. Why I think he could run around the world 10 times and still have energy to spare," Liz said.  
  
"What are you talking about," Gohan asked.  
  
"Goten ate a bag of sugar," Serenity said.  
  
"Just great, he's going to be like that for at lest 3 more days," Gohan said.  
  
"Really," Liz asked.  
  
"Yep. He's done this before," Gohan said and Goku nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you," Serenity said as she patted Gohan's back.  
  
"Come on out guys, it's raining," Goten said as he ran into the house tracking mud every where.  
  
"GOTEN," Serenity yelled, "Get out or take your shoes off, one or the other."  
  
"Awwwww... do I have to," Goten whined.  
  
"YES," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Hey Serenity can I have something to eat now, my gum fell out of my mouth when I was playing," Goten said.  
  
"How about I give you another piece of gum," Serenity said.  
  
"Awwwww but I don't want any gum," Goten said.  
  
"I have watermelon," Serenity said.  
  
"Ok," Goten said as he took the gum.  
  
"OH NO," Gohan said.  
  
"What," Goku asked.  
  
"Are tents are out side and I don't think mine is water proof," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh shit my stuff," Vegeta yelled as he ran out side.  
  
"My CD player," Goten said as he ran out.  
  
"Oh no my gameboy," Trunks fallowed.  
  
"Who's turn is it," Goku asked.  
  
"It was Vegeta's," Serenity said.  
  
"Hey Serenity, since Gohan's tent is wet can I stay here," Goku asked.  
  
"Sure," Serenity said.  
  
"I'm staying here for the night, my tent is wet," Vegeta said as he walked in with his bag and dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't say you could," Serenity said.  
  
"Does it look like I care," Vegeta said.  
  
"It's saved," Goten said as he ran in with his bag and his CD player in his hand.  
  
"Ummm..... Serenity, can me and Goten stay here, out tent is wet," Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure... hey Liz you want to stay too, everybody else is," Serenity asked.  
  
"No thank you," Liz said.  
  
"Umm... Serenity," Gohan said as he walked in.  
  
"Yeah... you can stay too," Serenity sighed.  
  
"This is going to be fun... just like a sleep over," Maddy said.  
  
"Please don't call it that," Vegeta said as he shot a warning glare at Maddy.  
  
"Great... just great," Serenity said.  
  
  
END OF PART 15 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 16  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
AN: Oh no... all of the Saiyans under one roof, this isn't going to go very well. Hehehe... I'm so evil. What is going to happen. You'll have to wait and find out later. *Smiles* Till then review if you want to. ^-^ 


	16. Sleep Over

AN: I have for you yet another chapter, HURRAY FOR ME.  
  
Goten: -_- *Waves around a flag that says Hurray for Goten's baby dragon and sighs*   
  
AN: You forgot the cute little hat... OH WELL. Hehehe ^-^ I hope you like this chapter... myself I love it, I think it's my fav chapter of the whole story...all though I haven't finished it yet... Ok it's my fav chapter so far. Well I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Goten: You better, you don't know how long it took her to type this.  
  
AN: Your so sweet. *hugs Goten*  
  
Goten: *Sweatdrops* umm... please scroll down already.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Camping Trip  
Part 16: Sleep over  
  
  
"Well I'm going to go, later," Liz said as she walked out.  
  
"Bye Liz," Maddy said.  
  
"May I ask a question Serenity," Goku said.  
  
"What," Serenity asked.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep," Goku asked.  
  
"Well I call the couch," Goten said.  
  
"NO WAY, that's where I've been sleeping, you get the floor," Maddy said.  
  
"Why? we can take turns, you got it last night, I get it tonight," Goten said.  
  
"Ummm.... how about not," Maddy said, "besides, I'm a girl and you have to be nice to girls."  
  
"Who says," Goten asked.  
  
"I say, and every body else does," Maddy said as she looked around the room for back up.  
  
"I say forget you, the couch is mine," Vegeta said as he hopped on the couch.  
  
"GET OFF," Maddy yelled as she pulled Vegeta off.  
  
"I think Maddy should get the couch," Goku said, "My Grandpa once said, always respect ladies."  
  
"What ladies," Vegeta asked as Maddy glared at him.  
  
"If you don't find a spot to sleep in 5 seconds I'm picking out the spots," Serenity said. Just then every body was talking at once, yelling at one on another to see who could get the couch.  
  
"SHUT UP," Serenity yelled, and the room fell silent.  
  
"Maddy your on the couch," Serenity said. Every body groaned and scowled at Maddy all but Goku who was as happy as could be.   
  
"I always win," Maddy said as she sat down on the couch and stuck her tong out at them like a 4 year old.  
  
"Vegeta your here," Serenity said as she graved a blanket and laid it down on the floor.  
  
"Why there, Maddy could roll off on me during the night," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Don't worry if she does, Goku will be right here to fell your pain," Serenity said as she laid another blanket down beside Vegeta's. They both would be sleeping in between the couch and the TV.  
  
"Damn it, do you have to put him by me," Vegeta asked.  
  
"What's wrong with that Veggi," Goku asked as he sat down in his spot and Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Goten you're here," Serenity said, "and Trunks your beside him." Serenity lied down two blankets beside each other that where behind the couch.  
  
"Can we trade with Vegeta and my dad," Goten asked.  
  
"NO, I put you two back there for a reason," Serenity said.  
  
"Why is that," Goten asked.  
  
"So you two wouldn't watch TV," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh," both boys said.  
  
"And Gohan, since there is no more room on the floor you get to sleep in the reclining chair," Serenity said as she tossed a blanket onto the chair.  
  
"OK," Gohan said as he sat down and covered up.  
  
"Now here are the 4 rules I don't want you to break," Serenity said.  
  
"Aw man," Trunks and Goten groaned.  
  
"1. No eating my food. 2. Don't touch my stuff. 3. When I'm sleeping shut the hell up. and 4. NO eating my food," Serenity said.  
  
"Hey you said that twice," Goku said.  
  
"Good, you where lessoning, now don't break it," Serenity said, "now, good night." Serenity walked off into her room and turned off the lights.  
  
"Who turned off the lights," Goten asked.  
  
"I can't see," Goku said.  
  
"It's to dark," Maddy said.  
  
"Will you morons shut up," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm hungry," Trunks said.  
  
"Me two," Goten said.  
  
"Me three," Goku said.  
  
"Me four," Maddy said.  
  
"Please be quiet I'm tired," Gohan said.  
  
"But you've been sleeping all day," Goten said.  
  
"SO," Gohan said.  
  
"Who wants a snack," Trunks asked.  
  
"I do," Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah, me two," Goku said.  
  
"Come on," Trunks said as he and everybody else but Vegeta and Gohan got up. All the sudden the lights turned on and Trunks, Maddy, Goku, and Goten where caught.  
  
"Busted," Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"Where do you four think you are going," Serenity asked.  
  
"Umm..... bathroom," Goten said.  
  
"Nice try," Serenity said as she opened a door right by her room reviling the bathroom, "get back in bed."  
  
"But it was dark," Goten said.  
  
"NOW," Serenity said as they all ran to there beds and she shut off the lights.  
  
*At 1:00 in the morning*  
  
"The girl walked up the long hill with her flashlight in hand. She could still hear her friends saying remarks about her like, she's not going to make it, or she'll chicken out before the night is over. But they were wrong, so wrong. Jade was a tough girl, she feared nothing," Goten said as he held a flash light up to his face.  
  
"Bull shit," Vegeta said, "girls are wimps, take Maddy for example."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta," Maddy said as she clung to Goku's arm.  
  
"Yeah shut up your ruining my story," Goten said as he glared at him, "The girl had made it to the house, and stopped to look up at the old broken down home. She was scared but she would never show it, sure she believed all the stories about Mad Max being shot in this house and how he had been killing people if they ever came up into his bed room, but she always said she never believed story. She regretted saying that, because that's what put her in this whole mess."  
  
"Maddy," Goku said.  
  
"Y-yes Goku," Maddy stuttered.  
  
"I don't think blood is going through my arm any more," Goku said.  
  
"Oh... sorry," Maddy said as she lightened up on her grip.  
  
"Thanks," Goku said.  
  
"The girl looked back at her friends they where still at the bottom of the hill but she knew when she would take that step in the house they would all leave. The girl sighed as she slowly walked up the steps, each one of them making a low but very noticeable screeching noise that sounded like a fog horn in the silent night. She finally approached the door and griped the clammy handle that felt so cold it could freeze water. She slowly opened the door that many people had opened before but never opened it again. Jade let out a blood chilling scream at the sight she saw..." Goten stopped, "Ok Trunks your turn."  
  
"Finally," Trunks said as he took the flashlight away from Goten.  
  
"Maddy, my arm, no blood," Goku said.  
  
"Oh sorry again Goku," Maddy said as she loosened her grip again.  
  
"What she saw was an old abandoned room, she had screamed only to scare the hell out her friends. Jade thought that if this story was really true she might as well make good use of it. She smiled to herself as she watched her friends run away in fear. Jade's smile faded and she said to herself 'some friends they are, not even one of them came to see if I was ok,' and with that she walked into the house. Right when she was a couple of steps in the door slammed shut. Jade turned around in a swift motion and graved the doorknob and tried to turn it...but it was locked...she was trapped in the house," Trunks said, "here ya go Gohan."  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said, "Jade sighed as she looked around, the house was old and there where holes in the floor. She maneuvered her way around the holes and to the stairs that lead up to Mad Max's bedroom. Jade took a deep breath and stared up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her feet as she slowing made her way up the stairs, but the very last step collapsed on her, she dropped her flashlight to grip the floor so she wouldn't fall through. 'this is just great,' Jade said as she climbed up out of the hole and looked down to see the light of her flashlight still glowing. Jade sighed as she got up and continued thought the house with out a light. It was dark but her eyes had adjusted now so she could faintly see the hall way. Jade turned the corner to find the moon light coming in through a window that wasn't boarded up. She looked at where the light was hitting and there was a door. It was almost like Mad Max was leading her right to her death."  
  
"Maddy, my arm," Goku said.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku, but it's getting scary," Maddy said.  
  
"I told you girls are sissies," Vegeta said.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta," Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta your not helping," Goku said.  
  
"Here dad it's your turn," Gohan said as he handed Goku the flashlight.  
  
"Don't make it to scary," Maddy said.  
  
"I wont," Goku said.  
  
"If you make Mad Max a fuzzy pick bunny I'm killing you," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why would I do that, besides Veggi, bunny's can't be pink," Goku said.  
  
"Baka," Vegeta said as he glared at him.  
  
"Ok... so ummm... what's her name," Goku asked.  
  
"Jade," Goten said.  
  
"Oh yeah right," Goku said, "Ok so Fade."   
  
"JADE," Trunks corrected with a yell.  
  
"Shut up, do you want Serenity to catch us," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh yeah Jade," Goku said with a smile, "Ok so Jade walked down the hall and opened the door."  
  
"Dad," Gohan said in a whiny voice.  
  
"What now, did I get the name wrong again," Goku asked.  
  
"NO, it's just your not making the story scary any more," Gohan said.  
  
"I know, I don't want to scare Maddy," Goku said.  
  
"Come on dad, make it interesting for us at least," Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, put in some detail," Trunks said.  
  
"Fine, fine," Goku said, "so... Jade slowly crept down the long hallway unaware of the figure in the shadows behind her. She had finally got to the door and reached out to grave the door knob but then stopped having seconded thoughts. She wanted to prove her friends wrong, but she didn't want to die if the story really was true. Shaking the thought out of her head and popping in another that gave her confidence by saying 'I think I can, I think I can, I think I can,' like the little Chou chou train."  
  
"GOKU," They all yelled, everyone but Maddy.  
  
"What now," Goku asked.  
  
"I think I can for a confidence booster, no way, think of something better," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks agreed.  
  
"But it's what I say to help me," Goku said. Everyone in the room did a sweatdroop even Maddy.  
  
"Ummm.... well I think it's ok, I mean Goku is telling this," Maddy said as she recovered from Goku's childish ways.  
  
"Come on, get something better," Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine," Goku said, "ummm.... ok Shaking the thought out of her head and popping in another that gave her confidence by saying....' it's not real, it's just some stupid story. I'm going to make it out alive,' with that said she graved the door knob but as she did a hand rested on her shoulder and she let out an ear piercing scream." Just then Maddy screamed and clutched onto Goku's arm.  
  
"Something touched me," Maddy said.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know what I was going to say," Goku asked.  
  
"No Goku something really touched me, oh my gosh it's Mad Max," Maddy screamed again as she got up and ran to the other side of the room. Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku quickly fallowed.  
  
"You bunch of bakas," Vegeta laughed. Goku shined his light over to Vegeta and he was actually laughing his head off with tears running down his face.  
  
"Vegeta was that you," Maddy asked as she glared at him.  
  
"You actually thought it was Mad Max," Vegeta stared to laugh even harder.  
  
"Vegeta that wasn't funny, you scared Maddy," Goku said.  
  
"Apparently I scared you all, cause you're all cowering in that corner," Vegeta said as he stared to laugh again.  
  
"You asshole," Maddy said. All the sudden the lights flicked on and a very pissed off Serenity was standing by the light switch.  
  
"Will somebody please be kind enough to repeat rule number 3 for me," Serenity asked.  
  
"Oh I remember it," Maddy said.  
  
"Please... do tell," Serenity said.  
  
"Lets see you said it was...When I'm sleeping shut the hell up... am I right," Maddy asked.  
  
"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THAT'S WHAT I SAID, NOW PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU PEOPLE HAVEN'T SHUT UP SINCE 10:00," Serenity asked but more like demanded.  
  
"We've been talking duh," Goten said but was quickly japed in the side by Trunks's elbow, "Owwwww."  
  
"EXACTLY, NOW DID I NOT TELL YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP WHILE I'M SLEEPING," Serenity asked.  
  
"Ummm... how do we answer that," Goku asked.  
  
"You don't," Serenity said, "BECAUSE I'M RIGHT, NOW GO TO SLEEP OR SHUT UP ONE BEFORE I HAVE TO RIPE ALL YOUR HEADS OFF." With that said everyone was in bed in less that 3 seconds. Serenity shut off the light again and slammed her door shut nearly knocking it off it's hinges.  
  
*At 4:00 in the morning*  
  
"This is the tenth time I've had to say this, TURN DOWN THE VOLUME ON THE TV OUR TURN IT OFF," Serenity yelled from her room, not even bothering to get up this time.  
  
"I did," Maddy said.  
  
"Then turn it down more," Serenity said.  
  
"But we can barley hear it now," Goten said.  
  
"Yeah I don't see how you can hear it in there," Trunks asked.  
  
"If you don't turn it down now I'm coming in there and turning it off for you," Serenity said.  
  
"Boy what a party pooper," Trunks said. Just then Serenity opened the door to her room and glared at them.  
  
"My I ask why you are still up at 4 in the morning any way," Serenity asked.  
  
"We're not sleepy," Goten said.  
  
"Duh Serenity," Trunks said, "where not doing this for our health."  
  
"Hey who wants some... cookies," Gohan said as he walked into the room with a bag of cookies with Serenity glaring at him.  
  
"I do," Goku said.  
  
"Put them back...NOW," Serenity said.  
  
"Right," Gohan said as he ran back into the kitchen.  
  
"Now please turn it down so I can go to sleep," Serenity asked. She wasn't in the mood for yelling, she had been doing that for the past hour telling them to turn down the TV.  
  
"Ok," Goku said as he turned it down.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity said as she walked back into her room.  
  
"See what being nice can get you," Trunks said.  
  
"DAMN IT TRUNK SHUT UP," Serenity yelled as she slammed her door shut.  
  
"Hey guys I have the cookies," Gohan whispered as he sat down on the couch, only cause Vegeta had taken his chair, and passed out the cookies.  
  
"Yummy," Goten said as he crammed 6 cookies into his mouth.  
  
"Hey don't hog them all," Trunks said as he glared at him then graved a hand full of cookies out of the bag. Goten glared at him.  
  
"Yofhs shhhuge tafes yorgefs owfem agvencs," Goten tried to talk with the cookies in his mouth. (AN: if you want to know what he said it was 'you should take you're own advice')  
  
"Yeah... ok Goten," Trunks said as he tossed a cookie in his mouth.  
  
*At 5:00*  
  
"TRUNK," Goten banged on the bathroom door.  
  
"Goten stop yelling Serenity will be mad at you," Gohan said.  
  
"But he's been in there for about 5 minuets and I'm about to explode," Goten said as he squirmed around trying to hold it in.  
  
"Maybe he's just going number 2," Goku said.  
  
"I'll give him a number 2 if he doesn't get out of this bathroom now," Goten said as he glared at the door.  
  
*In the Bathroom*   
  
Trunks smirked to himself as he looked around the bathroom for nothing in particular. He was just passing time to see how long Goten could hold it in before he wet himself.  
  
"Come on Trunks," Goten said as he banged on the door.  
  
"Hang on I have to wash my hands," Trunks said with an evil smirk as he turned on the water and let it run.  
  
"TRUNKS," Goten yelled.  
  
Trunks sat down on the floor and leaned up against the wall and let the water run, "Almost done," he said.  
  
"Hurry Trunks I can't take it anymore," Goten said. Trunks smiled as he flushed the toilet with nothing in it, put down the toilet seat and the top, and stud by the sink letting run a little bit more.  
  
"OK," Trunks said as he opened the door with the water still running, Goten saw this and squirmed even more.  
  
"I hate you Trunks," Goten said as he tried to push past him but Trunks didn't move.  
  
"What's the rush Goten," Trunks said with a smile as he stud in the way of the door with the water still running.  
  
"Trunks move, and let him go to the bathroom," Goku said.  
  
"Stop it Kakarot this is amusing," Vegeta said with a smirk and watched his sons evil antics.  
  
"Fine," Trunks said as he moved and let Goten in. The door slammed and the water shut off.  
  
"Your so mean Trunks," Maddy said.  
  
"I know," Trunks said with a proud smirk plastered on his face.  
  
*In the morning (11:00)*  
  
Gohan was asleep in his chair with one of his legs on the arm rest and his head hanging off the other arm rest. Goten was snoring with his foot against Trunks's face. Maddy was asleep on her belly with an arm and a foot hanging off the couch, her hand just inches away from Goku's open mouth. Goku was drooling and mumbling something about cake when he kicked Vegeta in the side several times.  
  
"DAMN IT KAKAROT," Vegeta yelled as he glared at Goku, this didn't faze anyone.  
  
"Chocolate," Goku said as he graved Maddy's hand and pulled her off the couch and onto him and Vegeta.  
  
"Owwwww," Maddy moaned as she tried to get up.  
  
"Damn it get off of me, damn onna," Vegeta yelled as he pushed Maddy's legs off of him just to get kicked by Goku again.  
  
"Chocolate," Goku asked as he looked over at Maddy.  
  
"No Maddy," Maddy said with a smile.  
  
"Oh hi Maddy, what are you doing in the floor," Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know," Maddy said.  
  
"Good morning," Goten said as he smiled at everyone as he hopped over the back of the couch and sat down.  
  
"How can you be so cheery in the morning," Maddy asked.  
  
"Actually it's 11," Serenity said from the door with a hateful look on her face.  
  
"Good morning Serenity," Goku and Goten said with a smile.  
  
"Is it really 11," Maddy asked.  
  
"Yep," Serenity said.  
  
"Dang," Maddy said.  
  
"Goten see what's on TV," Trunks asked as he crawled over the back of the couch with his hair going in every direction and a sleepy look on his face.  
  
"News... news... tacky jewelry... more tacky jewelry... sope opera... HEY Saturday morning cartoons," Goten said as he dropped the remote onto Vegeta's head.  
  
"Damn brat," Vegeta said as he tossed the remote in the air with it landing on Gohan head.  
  
"OWWWWW," Gohan yelled as he looked around the room with a hateful look, "who through that." Everyone pointed to Vegeta.  
  
"Next time don't be in the way of where I through the remote," Vegeta said as he rolled over just to face a smiling Goku.  
  
"Good morning Veggi," Goku said. Vegeta glared at him then rolled over and put his back to him.  
  
"Well, rudeness," Maddy said.  
  
"I Hungry," Goten piped up.  
  
"Me two," Trunks said.  
  
"Let's get something to eat," Goten said.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks said as they got up and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"HEY... I don't think so," Serenity said as she ran after them.  
  
"Can we go out to eat, like the Waffle house or something," Maddy asked. Serenity stopped and turned around and glared at her giving her that 'shut the hell up now look.'  
  
"Yeah that sounds great," Goku said.  
  
"I'm up for some waffles," Gohan said.  
  
"Me two, that sound yummy," Goten said.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks said. Vegeta just humped even though his stomach was growling ferociously. Everyone fixed there gaze on Serenity, the only one with money, and did a sad face.  
  
"FINE," Serenity said.  
  
"Hurray," Goten shouted as he ran out fallowed by Trunk, Goku, and Maddy. After them Gohan and Vegeta slowly walked out.  
  
"I am 'so' going to regret doing this," Serenity said with a sigh as she walked out of the house.  
  
END OF PART 16 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 17  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: Wow, I think that was my longest one yet... I think, hehehe. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. I think you'll all know what's going to happen next chapter LOL. Poor Serenity.  
  
Serenity: How could you do this to me.  
  
AN: Easy I just did. Hehehe, silly, how else do you think I could. ^-^  
  
Serenity: -_- *Sweatdrops*  
  
Goten: It's ok Serenity I know how you feel.  
  
AN: ..... any way *looks over at Goten and Serenity and sighs* I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Till then review if you want to. @};- 


	17. Broken Bank

AN: Oh my... this one took longer than I thought it would. *sighs*  
  
Goten: A lot longer. ^-^  
  
AN: Gee thanks for pointing that out. -_- *mumbles*  
  
Goten: You really need to stop talking to yourself like that... you're scaring me. *backs away from Goten's baby dragon*  
  
AN: I'm NOT talking to myself. *glares*  
  
Goten: Yeah... ok, think whatever you want, I believe ya.  
  
AN: ANYWAY *glares at Goten* Sorry this chapter took me so long. Really I am. But I hope you like this chapter, You probably hate me now.  
  
Goten: Yeah they probably do.  
  
AN: Oh well...oh yeah and I'd like to thank James for the plot of this chapter, Thanks ya James... Oh and Please Enjoy.  
  
Serenity: I know I'm not. *sighs*  
  
AN: You don't count. *Goten nods his head in agreement.*  
Camping Trip  
Part 17: Broken Bank  
"Holed up," Serenity shouted as she flew after them, "STOP!" Every one stopped and looked back at Serenity.  
  
"What is it that's so important you have to stop me from getting my food," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah Serenity I'm hungry," Goku said.  
  
"Can we go to Crackle Barrel instead," Serenity asked.  
  
"Why, the waffle house is closer," Gohan said.  
  
"I know that, it's just... I would much rather have some biscuits and gravy," Serenity said as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"But I want waffles," Goten whined.  
  
"Me two," Trunks said.  
  
"All in favor of the Waffle House say I," Gohan said.  
  
"I," Everybody said all but Goku.  
  
"Why do I have to say I," Goku asked.  
  
"Look Kakarot just say it if you want to go there," Vegeta said.  
  
"... I," Goku said.  
  
"Ok that's everybody," Gohan said as they stared to fly off.  
  
"NO, wait you don't under stand," Serenity said, "I'm... I'm banned form the Waffle House."  
  
"You are," Maddy asked a little surprised.  
  
"Well then we'll just leave you on the street corner while we eat," Vegeta said.  
  
"That's not very nice," Goku said.  
  
"Who said I was being nice," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it Serenity I'm banned from places too... lets see there's Red Lobster, Shoney, Ryan's, Mc Donald's, Burger King, Captain D's, Sonic, Hardey's, ummm oh yeah Applebee's, and the Outback stack house," Goku said as he patted Serenity's back. Only Serenity and Maddy where surprised to hear this.  
  
"Well, that does make me feel better," Serenity said, "by the way, why are you banned from all thoughts places?"  
  
"I don't know," Goku said, "they just told me to never come back."  
  
"I bet I know then," Serenity mumbled.  
  
"Why are you banded for the Waffle House," Goku asked.  
  
"I umm... kinda stool all the money, it was my first robbery," Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"Cool," Trunks said, "So how much are you worth if someone turns you in."  
  
"Oh I'd say about 2 or 3 million, give or take a million," Serenity said.  
  
"I'm worth 2 million," Maddy said with a smile, "I saw my picture at the post office... come to think of it... it wasn't a very good picture, horizontal strips make me look fat."  
  
"Anyway... now will you go to Crackle Barrel," Serenity asked.  
  
"Sure," Trunks said.  
  
"OK," Goten said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah," Goku said.  
  
"NO," Vegeta yelled, "I want waffles."  
  
"All in favor for Crackle Barrel said I," Gohan said.  
  
"I," Every one said all but Vegeta.  
  
"Damn it," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"It's ok Veggi, maybe if you threaten some lives there they might make you some waffles, cause I'm not sure if they have thoughts there," Serenity said as she wrapped and arm around Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"That's not a bad idea," Vegeta said as he gave her a strange look as he knocked her arm off him.  
  
"OK then, lets go," Maddy said as they all flew off.  
  
~At Crackle Barrel~  
  
Vegeta stud in the waiting area looking over at all the others like he had no clue who they where. Serenity and Maddy where practically at aw with the stuffed animals that they had, Goten and Trunks where outside playing with one of the checkers sets, and Goku and Gohan where looking at the hat's and trying them on.  
  
"Hey Veggi come here," Goku called out from across the room. Some people looked over at Vegeta and he'd just look around like he didn't know who he was talking to.  
  
"Veggi come here," Goku called out again, and Vegeta did the same thing. Goku glared at him as he stomped over and graved Vegeta by the arm.  
  
"Let go of me, I don't know this Veggi is and I certainly don't know you, now let go," Vegeta said.  
  
"What are you talking about Veggi," Goku asked a little confused.  
  
"Get away from me you baka, you're embarrassing to be around," Vegeta said.  
  
"What do you mean," Goku asked as he tilted his head to on side.  
  
"What the hell are you warring," Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh you mean this," Goku asked as he pointed to the straw hat on his head.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta said.  
  
"It's what country people ware," Goku said with a smile, "Here I got you one too." Goku handed Vegeta a straw hat and Vegeta looked at it like it was the most repulsive thing he had seen in his life.  
  
"Get that thing away from me," Vegeta said as he slapped the hat away.  
  
"Come on Veggi, it's not like it's going to kill you," Serenity said as she picked up the hat off the floor and placed it on his head. Vegeta's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU," Vegeta yelled as he tore the hat into two pieces and tossed it up in the air and then shot it with a energy beam.  
  
"VEGETA! NOW I HAVE TO BUY IT," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Tuff," Vegeta said as he walked off but then stopped when he saw his son sitting in a rocking chair opposite of Goten playing checkers with a straw hat also.  
  
"TRUNKS," Vegeta yelled as he ran outside.  
  
"This isn't going to be good," Maddy said.  
  
"I'm going to be banned from here too," Serenity said as she slapped her forehead.  
  
"Heart, party of seven, your table is ready. Heart part of seven," A lady's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Who on Earth has the name Heart," Goku asked.  
  
"It's my last name Goku," Serenity said.  
  
"...Oh wow... what a... cool last name," Goku said with a big goofy smile.  
  
"Heart's your last name. Wow, who would have thought," Maddy said.  
  
"Gohan go get the others," Serenity said. Gohan looked over to the window and saw Vegeta glaring at Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Why me," Gohan asked a little worried.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Give me the damn hat Trunks," Vegeta said as he glared at him.  
  
"No, it's mine, Serenity bought it for me. I'm a hillbilly," Trunks said.  
  
"You did this to him didn't you," Vegeta said as he looked over at Goten.  
  
"...um...no, but I did pick out the hat, isn't it cool," Goten said with a smile.  
  
"Goten, that's not how county people talk," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh yeah I mean, well golly gee mister, I only picked out that mighty fine hat my dear friend over there is a wherein'. Who spit in your corn flakes this fine morrnin'," Goten said with a county sounding voice and Trunks tried to contain his laughter.  
  
"What the hell did you just say," Vegeta asked as he looked at him a little strange.  
  
"Wow Goten! Your good. My dad didn't under stand a single word you just said," Trunks said.  
  
"Why thank you," Goten said as he leaned back in his chair, "Now if you don't mind sir, me and my friend have a game of these here checkers to play, so you go mosey on some where else, Okiey Dokiey." Just then Gohan was pushed out the door and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Ouch, that looked like it hurt," Trunks said.  
  
"I recon so, his chin is redder than a tomato on a cold winter day," Goten said.  
  
"Goten, tomato's don't grow in the winter time," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh... oops," Goten said with a smile.  
  
"Our table is ready you guys," Gohan said as he stud up and rubbed his chin.  
  
"Why thank you very much you kind sir," Goten said as he walked in.  
  
"What's with the accent," Gohan asked as he looked at his little bother in confusion.  
  
"Where acting like country foke," Trunks said as he walked in.  
  
"Whatever," Gohan said as he fallowed.  
  
~At the table~  
  
"Darn I got 6 again," Goten said as he worked one of thoughts puzzles at the table. (if you don't know, it's thoughts triangle things that you have to jump the little golf tees over another and see how many you have left and it tells you how smart you are. Myself I've never got a one *sighs*.)  
  
"Is that possible," Trunks asked.  
  
"The lowest it goes is five and that's an ignoramus... hey Trunks what's an ignoramus," Goten asked.  
  
"An idiot," Trunks said.  
  
"But that's number four," Goten said.  
  
"Ok then a super idiot," Trunks said.  
  
"...Well why didn't they just say that. Wait if it only goes to five then what am I," Goten asked.  
  
"A stupid damn baka for playing that idiotic game now shut up, your giving me a headache," Vegeta said as he glared at the two.  
  
"Shut up Veggi, I bet you couldn't do any better," Serenity said.  
  
"I can do better than that brat any day," Vegeta said as he took the thing away from Goten and stared to work it.  
  
"Five dollars says he gets a four or less," Serenity whispered to Gohan.  
  
"But if I said yes, then I would be betting that he was smart," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah your right, you think Goku will fall for it," Serenity asked. Gohan just laughed lightly.  
  
"HAHAHA four, I got higher than you," Vegeta said with a proud smirk  
  
"And lets give our idiot the grand prize Maddy," Serenity said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Well Serenity today for our lucky contestant we have a little bag of slat. That's right a little bag of slat, courtesy of you friendly Crackle Barrel," Maddy said with a big smile on her face as she handed it to Serenity.  
  
"Enjoy pack of salt Veggi," Serenity said as she handed it to him.  
  
"Damn you," Vegeta said as he glared at her.  
  
"Um... Veggi are you going to use that," Goku asked. Vegeta glared at him as he squesed the pack in his hand making it bust.  
  
"No Kakarot, you can have it," Vegeta said as he held out his hand with a small pile of salt in it.  
  
"Never mind," Goku said, "I'll get my own."  
  
~After they ate~  
  
"Trunks how could you let Goten put 26 little packs of sugar in his cereal," Serenity said as she glared at Trunks, "And when I say that I mean in each bole he had, and what was that, 10."  
  
"I didn't know he put that much in there," Trunks said.  
  
"Bull shit, you where sitting right next to him," Serenity said.  
  
"I don't watch Goten eat," Trunks said as he looked over at Goten who was bouncing up and down in his set with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Whatever," Serenity said.  
  
"Your bill ma'am," A lady said as she gave Serenity her bill then quickly walked away.  
  
"HOLEY SHIT," Serenity shouted as she looked at the total.  
  
"Let me see," Maddy said as she took the bill out of Serenity's hand and looked it over, "OH MY GOSH."  
  
"Come on, it can't be that bad," Gohan said as he looked at it and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Do you think they added to many zeros or something," Maddy asked Serenity.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL PIGS," Serenity yelled as she took the bill back from Maddy, "LOOK AT THIS, GOKU TELL ME HOW MUCH IT SAYS."  
  
"...Um....4...8...2...comma... 0, 0, 0, and 20 cents," Goku said as he read the bill.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT IS," Serenity shouted.  
  
"I don't know," Goku said.  
  
"THAT IS FOUR HUNDRED EIGHTY TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS," Serenity shouted. Vegeta lightly chuckled, "IT'S NOT FUNNY VEGETA, CAUSE GUESS WHO'S GOING TO HELP ME GET MY MONEY BACK."  
  
"Don't forget the 20 cents," Goten said as Serenity glared at him.  
  
"I don't know who's going to help," Maddy asked.  
  
"ALL OF YOU, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT WAS ALL THE MONEY I HAD LEFT," Serenity yelled.  
  
"Awww... you didn't let me guess," Goten said.  
  
"Let's go boys," Serenity said as she got up from the table and walked out.  
  
"Wait for me," Maddy yelled as she chased after her.  
  
~Out side of the National Bank~  
  
"Um Serenity... Tell me again why where warring all black," Goku asked.  
  
"How many times am I going to have to tell you this," Serenity said as she glared at him, "We are going to go and...um... barrow some money from the bank, and it's National Black day so when you go in there you say give me all the money, and they will because your warring black."  
  
"Bull shit," Vegeta said.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta," Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah but what about these black mask things," Goku asked.  
  
"There called sky masks, and I told you to get the money you have to be in all black," Serenity said.  
  
"My face itches," Goten complained.  
  
"Look this is only going to take a second so as soon as we leave you can take it off," Serenity said.  
  
"Um... Serenity, by any chance are we going to steal the money in the bank," Gohan asked a little worried.  
  
"Of course not," Serenity said.  
  
"But I thought..." Maddy stared but Serenity covered her mouth.  
  
"Shut it Maddy," Serenity said, "Now Vegeta, all I need you to do is if they protest shoot the ceiling with an energy beam. OK."  
  
"Whatever, but I'm not putting on that stupid mask," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh yes you will, and you'll like it too, even if I have to staple it down on you head," Serenity said as she glared at him, "Now Goten and Trunks, I want you to be on the look out."  
  
"What are we looking out for," Goten asked.  
  
"White cars with red and blue lights on top," Serenity said.  
  
"A police car," Trunks said.  
  
"Um... yeah... whatever you want to call it," Serenity said, "Now me and Maddy will do the talking, the rest of you stand by us."  
  
"Um...Serenity," Goku said.  
  
"What now Goku," Serenity said.  
  
"What do I do with this bag," Goku asked.  
  
"That's for the money Goku, they have to put the money in there," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh...ok," Goku said.  
  
"Now, lets go," Serenity said as they all ran in, all but Trunks and Goten. But what they didn't know was they Gohan went behind the bank and pressed a little red button on his watch.  
  
~In the Bank~  
  
"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY FREEZE," Serenity shouted as he held out a gun.  
  
"Don't move and nobody gets hurt," Maddy said.  
  
"You, Lady, start handing my friend here all the money you have," Serenity said. Goku just stud there buy Maddy, clueless as ever.  
  
"Go give her the bag," Maddy whispered to Goku.  
  
"Oh right," Goku said as he walked up to the terrified lady, "Hi lady." Serenity slapped her forehead as the lady stared to fill the bag.  
  
"Hold it right there," A voice said from behind.  
  
"It's Saiyaman," One of the people shouted.  
  
"Did I say you could talk," Serenity shouted. A beam shot off from behind and just nearly missed the man, "What the hell are you doing."  
  
"He was disobeying orders, and I just had to," Vegeta said. Just then Vegeta was knocked to the ground by Saiyaman and he took the gun away from both Maddy and Serenity.  
  
"Hey that is mine," Maddy said.  
  
"Not any more," Saiyman said as he broke both of the guns in one hand.  
  
"Why you little ass," Serenity said as she turned to him and held up and energy beam to his face, "Just because you took away my gun doesn't mean I still can't hurt you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Saiyaman said with a smirk.  
  
"You know, I've heard of you before, and I always wanted you to show up at one of my robberies just so I could kick you ass," Serenity said as she shot the beam at him.  
  
"To bad, that wont happen," Saiyaman said as he caught the beam and tossed it in the air. A lady screamed as the ceiling stared to collapse in on them, "Oh shit." Saiyaman ran over to where the ceiling was collapsing and caught it before it fell on the people.  
  
"Thank you kind people for all the money, you have a nice day now," Serenity said as she graved Goku's arm and ran out the door with Vegeta, and Maddy close behind. When they got out side both Goten and Trunks where knocked out on the ground.  
  
"Well atlest someone shut them up," Vegeta said as he picked up Trunks and Goten. When they got to the campsite they all where there, even Gohan.  
  
"Well that was fun," Maddy said with a smile as she took off the mask.  
  
"No it wasn't, I didn't get to shot anyone," Vegeta said.  
  
"I didn't want you to shot anyone," Serenity said, "and Gohan, you didn't help at all."  
  
"Well... I...um thought you where handling it well enough," Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"Oh well at lest I got my money," Serenity said with a big grin plastered on her face as she took the money from Goku and ran into her house. Gohan sighed in relief knowing his cover was safe, that is until he saw Vegeta glaring at him.  
  
"Boy, I'm going to kick your ass for hitting me like that," Vegeta said as he ran after Gohan and slammed him into several trees before they disappeared into the woods.  
  
"What was that about," Maddy asked.  
  
"I don't know, you want to go get a snake," Goku asked.  
  
"Sure," Maddy said as they walked into Serenity's house leaving Trunks and Goten still unconscious on the ground outside.  
  
END OF PART 17 TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 18  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: FINALLY!!!!! I'm done with that chapter. *Sighs in relief* It's about time don't ya think LOL. *Stops laughing cause no one else is and blushes* Anyway I hope you liked it.  
  
Goten: *glares* You put me in a straw hat and made me talk country.  
  
AN: It's just a small price to pay, for a great story like mine. *gets starry eyes.*  
  
Serenity: Oh please, spar me. -_-  
  
Maddy: But think of it this way, you did get lots of sugar. *Grins* I need some sugar. *Runs off to the kitchen.*  
  
AN: Oh and… Thanks ya very much James for the plot of this chapter, you're such a good friend. Anyway, please review if you want to. And have a nice day. Hehehe ^-^ THANK YOU VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH JAMES. 


End file.
